Adventures in Saving the Spiral
by TobyTheWizard
Summary: A new force of evil has arisen in the Spiral. Can a group of young wizards stop them before it's too late? crossover with Gravity Falls in later chapters. Complete! Rated K for minor violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes

Matthew Dragonblade walked in to school at Ravenwood one day. It was the day after final exams at the end of the school year in May, so there was not much to do. The schools all sat in a ring around Bartleby, the great grandfather oak tree that held Wizard City, center of the Spiral network of worlds, together with all the other worlds. Late spring sunlight filtered through Bartleby's branches, allowing the verdant campus to be shaded on a hot day. Not that a fire wizard like Matthew would mind heat, however. A warm summer's day is nothing compared to the breath of a dragon or a molten eruption from a volcano, which are common spells for pyromancers to cast.

Matthew walked in to the fire class, just as the bell rang. He was top of the class, and often was requested to help the younger students who were struggling at learning lower leveled spells.

"Mr. Dragonblade, please come see me," Professor Falmea requested. Dalia Falmea was the fire class's teacher at the Ravenwood Academy of Magical Arts. Her hair was, quite literally, a fiery orange and she wore a red, long-sleeved dress that outlined her tall, narrow, hourglass figure.

The eighteen-year-old boy stood up from his desk in the front of the classroom, ignoring all the younger students who were casting fireballs across the room behind him.

"Yes?" Matthew asked his teacher.

"Hello, my prodigy. You actually have been invited to graduation with the rest of the graduating class today."

"Wait, I thought I couldn't graduate because I failed Ice class?" Matthew asked, confused.

"Well, it turns out you barely passed the ice class with a 75% average. Professor Greyrose deducted 10 points off your exam. Ambrose had her correct it when he discovered she had unfairly graded it."

"Oh, that's great," Matthew laughed. "I can't wait to see Greyrose's face when she sees I graduated.

"What did you do that causes Greyrose to despise you? I'm the fire teacher, but she's friendly to everyone, even me."

"Well, a couple years ago, one of my fire projects went out of control and melted her priceless ice sculpture of herself."

"Oh, so _you're_ that delinquent wizard she mentioned? But, you're one of the best students here, even Professor Drake is friendly to you; obviously it wasn't purposeful, right?"

"No, it was an accident."

Just then, Professor Lydia Greyrose entered the fire classroom. Greyrose was the smallest of the Ravenwood staff, as she is an ice fairy. Her hair was grey and she wore a tiny, fairy-sized robe in an icy blue color. She dodged a couple of fireballs from the younger students. She rolled her eyes at them, as if irritated.

"Hello, Miss Falmea. Hello, _Matthew_." Greyrose scoffed when she uttered Matt's name. "Shall we be off to the graduation ceremony?" Greyrose asked her spellcasting colleague.

"Of course, Lydia," Miss Falmea replied. "Class! We need to go to Bartleby to watch the graduation ceremony. Our esteemed fire class valedictorian will be receiving his diploma today."

"Wait, you don't mean?" Greyrose asked, shocked to hear that Matthew was graduating. "YOU? Graduate?! But, you're just a pyro-delinquent. You deserved to fail my class!"

"Lydia! It was a mistake. And Ice doesn't come naturally to pyromancers. Remember that time when I was in your class twenty years ago?" Falmea tried to calm down Ms. Greyrose.

"Yes, dear, I do. You never could understand anything. But, this young man…." Greyrose paused.

"Matthew, you'd better go see Mr. Lincoln in his office. He has your cap and gown for you," Falmea said.

Professor Greyrose rolled her eyes as Matthew walked out. He rushed to Mr. Lincoln's office which was next to Merle Ambrose's office. Mr. Lincoln was Ravenwood's Registrar, so he was in charge of graduation things. "Oh, there you are, young wizard!" The crane said, glancing up from his paperwork. He was quite tall, with most of his height in his long, thin legs. His voice cracked a little as it came out of his long pointy beak.

"Sir, I have a name," Matthew said, taking off his hat and setting it on the table.

"Sorry, Mr. DragonBlade," Mr. Lincoln adjusted his glasses. "I am so excited I can hardly keep my reading glasses perched on my bill!" Mr. Lincoln laughed while checking a few things off his long to-do list.

"Need any help?" Matthew asked, looking around the cluttered office. The one desk was covered in report cards and the diplomas of the graduating class.

"No thank you," Mr. Lincoln's wing suddenly knocked over a bowl of ink used for writing. The ink stained Mr. Lincoln's silky white feathers and spilled all over the stack of diplomas. "Oh no, Ambrose will fire me!" Mr. Lincoln panicked, flailing his inky wings.

"Don't worry," Matthew laughed. He waved his wand at the diplomas, and the ink dried up and evaporated before it could stain the Krokotopian papyrus paper. Matthew was careful not to add too much heat; else the diplomas would catch on fire.

"Thanks, Matthew. The ceremony is going to start soon! Your cap and gown are over there on the rack. Once you have them on, just step through the tapestry to the ceremony grounds!"

Matthew placed the graduation cap over his copper-colored hair and then wrapped the gown over his casual robes. He stepped into the tapestry into a richly decorated Ravenwood courtyard in front of Bartleby. A large crowd had gathered to watch the ceremony. Colorful banners with Ravenwood emblems lined the courtyard and a wooden stage was placed in front of Bartleby's "mouth" that led to the Spiral Door that allows quick travel between worlds. Matt wished his parents were there, but they were on a trip to their Dragonspyre homeland to restore the city after the destruction brought by the Dragon Titan. He was to join them for the summer after graduation.

Merle Ambrose handed Matthew his diploma after the ceremony began. "I remember when you first came here years ago, a novice brimming with potential. Now look at you, you're a highly esteemed wizard across the Spiral!" The headmaster shook Matt's hand before he stepped off to the side to shake Miss Falmea's hand.

When the other graduates were congratulated, confetti cannons went off, littering the area with colorful paper. The crowd clapped and cheered before the graduates tossed their tasseled hats into the air. Just then, a quick cold blast of wind rushed through, and a few flurries of snow fell. The crowd gasped at the sudden odd weather. Bartleby's leaves turned yellow, as if it was a chilly October day. Life Professor Moolinda Wu ran inside Bartleby to see if he was ok. Miss Wu was an anthropomorphic cow from the mystical land of Mooshu. She wore a traditional kimono and had a bun in her black hair. Bartleby sniffled a little bit, but the rest of the staff didn't seem overly concerned with it. Everyone supposed it was an ice wizard's prank or such. Matthew, concerned, ran inside the grandfather tree after Ms. Wu.

Moolinda Wu was examining Bartleby's trunk and roots from inside the tree's heart (aka the world door chamber). Matthew was no life wizard but he could tell Bartleby was dying and the wood was beginning to wilt, something Matthew had never seen in his five years at Ravenwood Academy.

"You are concerned too?" Moolinda Wu asked in a Mooshuese accent, glancing over at Matthew while still examining Bartleby's dying wood

"Yea, it seems that Bartleby has been cursed," Matthew said, concerned.

"Exactly," Moolinda nodded. "It must be a very strong one, as Bartleby is an ancient tree. It would take a lot of damage to make him sick. Whoever would do such a thing? We must ask Bartleby. Maybe he knows where this frosty curse has come from."

"Good idea. I'll ask him," Matthew left the chamber and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Land Meets Sky

 _Matthew's Point of View:_

I stepped out of Bartleby's now cold core and into the Ravenwood courtyard. The graduation decorations had been magically teleported away. The school day had returned to normal.

"Hey Bartleby," I said, putting my hand on his trunk, which was very cold. "Are you okay?"

"No," Bartleby moaned in a raspy soft voice. "It's no ice wizard prank," He sighed. "This is a curse of deep dark shadow magic."

I cringed at the thought of shadow magic, still regretting learning the evil, dark spells such as Shadow Shrike and Fire From Above. "Can you sense who placed this curse on you?"

"N-n-n-no… But, I can tell where it c-c-came from," Bartleby grumbled.

"Where?" I asked, concerned.

"It came from far away. From where Land Meets the Sky, yes, tell Ambrose the curse came from where Land Meets the Sky."

"Alright Bartleby, hope you feel better, buddy."

"Thank you, Matt," Bartleby groaned, coughing.

I walked to Merle Ambrose's office with a quick pace. The other students were eating lunch in the Commons as I rushed in to Ambrose's office.

"Ah, hello, new graduate!" the headmaster said after swallowing a bite of apple. "You look concerned. Is it Bartleby? Is he okay?"

"No, he's very ill," I said gravely, sitting down.

"Well, it was a very cold wind," Ambrose adjusted his hat. "The summer sun should heal him, right?"

"No, Bartleby's been cursed with a dark shadowy curse. He said it came from far away. What did he say again? It was from 'Where Land Meets The Sky', whatever that means."

Ambrose looked shocked and dropped his apple into his desk. "That does ring a bell. That is a reference to a world called Polaris. This may be a cause to worry. Cyrus Drake has been there. You should ask him."

"Good idea," I said as I turned around to go speak with Mr. Drake.

I was quite starving as I didn't have much to eat that morning, but I still ran as quickly as I could to the Myth School where Cyrus Drake was eating lunch at his desk while grading papers. I noticed there were a lot of red marks on the final exams. "Oh, hello, you're back for more applause? I'm afraid I'm all clapped out. I need to grade these final exams for the undergraduate students."

"Actually, I'm here to ask a question," I said, catching my breath.

"If you want to know how you did on my exam, you did very well for a non-Myth student. You got a B+, an 89%... just to torture you," Cyrus Drake chuckled.

"Actually, I was wondering about Polaris. Bartleby said something about it being 'Where Land Meets Sky'?"

"Oh, is that where Bartleby's curse came from? That is a bit alarming. Polaris is at the outer rim of The Spiral, the horizon, if you will. I knew an old witch there; Baba Yaga is her name. I _dated_ her once. Not the friendliest lady. A bit of a recluse, she is, but she can provide the assistance you need," Cyrus said, opening a desk drawer. Inside the drawer were many Spiral Keys. He pulled out a key with a red palace-looking building on it. He waved his wand over it, causing the key to duplicate. He handed me the duplicate key. "Here is a Spiral Key to Walruskberg, capitol of Polaris. Ask around for Ivan The Great. He is Baba Yaga's contact."

"Thank you, Mr. Drake," I said, placing the key in my pocket. I was much pleased to be spending my summer in Polaris rather than the wasteland that is Dragonspyre.

After speaking with Cyrus, I went to the Commons for lunch. There was a mini-banquet for the graduating class. All the undergraduate students had gone home for the summer to return in September. Ellie Frostheart, my girlfriend, was chatting with a friend with her back to me when I lightly tapped her shoulder covered with long, silky brown hair.

She turned around, startled, then she smiled. "Hey, Matt!" She kissed me on the cheek. "Congratulations on graduating! I suppose there was a last-minute change."

"Yea, Lydia Greyrose deducted 10 points from my test because she hates me. The score was fixed though."

"Well, I'm glad you passed," Ellie said, happy that she could move on from Ravenwood without having to worry about me.

"Hello, Matthew…." I heard an ominous voice say. I turned around. It was Duncan Grimwater.

"What do _you_ want, Duncan?" I asked, scoffing a little.

"I wanted to personally congratulate you for defeating Undead Malistaire. I was his best student, and then Cyrus killed him. Then, Morganthe raises him from the undead, and then you banish him to the _Other Side_."

"It wasn't like that at all!" I said defensively. "Malistaire made the choice and you know it. You were there in Darkmoor!"

"Matt, you know Malistaire is not evil."

"Yes, he is, or at least he was. Why else would he try to destroy the spiral?"

"He just wanted to bring back his wife! How is that evil?"

Both Duncan and I had gritted teeth at this point and I really just wanted to burn Duncan. He's been rude to me ever since I joined Ravenwood as a freshman.

"Guys, calm down," Ellie said, trying to keep the peace.

"Matt, you _will_ have my vengeance," Duncan said before walking away.

"What's _his_ deal?" Ellie asked.

"Let me tell you a story….." I began.

* * *

 _(Third person POV) Flashback to Triton Avenue, 5 years ago…._

" _Guys, I think my twin brother Arthur is missing!" Susie Gryphonbane, a_ _novice diviner,_ _panicked._

" _Alright, field trip is suspended. We need to find Arthur Gryphonbane_ _before it's too late!" Storm professor Halston Balestrom_ _agreed._

" _He likely took a wrong turn and got left behind" Duncan, a novice necromancer, suggested._

" _Or it could be these creepy undead wandering the streets," Matthew, a novice pyromancer, added._

" _Yes," Halston began. "There has been a recent rise in undead attacks on our city streets since Malistaire_ _quit in a rage last month. I was questioning bringing you all here for a storm lesson. I suggest you all go home before the undead take you prisoner."_

" _I'll stay and help find Arthur," Matthew said, concerned for his classmate and friend._

" _I'll stay too, but only to prove to you all that the undead are not bad or that Malistaire_ _would do such a thing. He was a great professor," Duncan said confidently._

 _After a long, all day rescue effort, the young teens, Susie, Matthew, and Duncan found Arthur in the Harvest Lord's Tower. The scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head dropped a note. It read:_

" _Dear Harvest Lord, do_ _not stop your forces until Wizard City has fallen. Your boss, - Malistaire_ " _Thirteen year old_ _Matthew read the note aloud._

" _What… I do not believe this! You set this up, DragonBlade!"_

" _Duncan, have you ever actually thought that Malistaire_ _is evil?" Susie asked. "He tried to destroy the spiral, mind you. Thank heavens Cyrus Drake is going to beat him before he resummons the Dragon Titan."_

 _Matthew, knowing of his deceased grandfather's original summoning of the Dragon Titan, blushed a little when hearing Susie mention the Dragon Titan._

" _He's not! He's good! Why do you assume that he's bad?! He just summoned a few skeletons!"_

" _Yea, a 'few' skeletons he ordered to capture young wizards and take over Wizard City," Matthew retorted_ …

* * *

 _Flashback to Zafaria, 2 years ago:_

 _It was a hot day in the Savannah. The sun beat down on the dry grassy plains, causing mirages of water to appear on the dirt roads and hills. A group of Ravenwood students is in Zafaria_ _for a 3-day field trip. An anthropomorphic zebra named Msizi_ _Redband_ _was guiding the students through the plains to visit the tribes and learn of Zafarian_ _culture. Matthew was sixteen years old and his relation to Duncan was a bit friendlier. The group passed a painted rock. "This painting is over 1000 years old! It depicts the Umbra Queen's invasion of the lands of Zafaria," Msizi_ _told the students._

 _Duncan rolled his eyes and quietly tiptoed away from the group. Matthew noticed and followed him. "What are you doing? You'll get lost."_

" _Matt, I'll be fine. I'm just going to have a little fun."_

 _Duncan began to climb a rock. "Get down from there. You could fall and I can't exactly heal you."_

" _I'LL BE FINE!" Duncan said. "Leave me alone. I can handle myself."_

" _Alright, I'm going back with the group. I'll see ya_ _later, Duncan." Matthew ran off to rejoin the students. Duncan climbed to the top of the rock. The view was great. He could see for miles across the grassy plains. However, this was a sacred rock. Duncan had intruded on the grounds of the King Lion. He was imprisoned in a cage for his crimes and will be sentenced to death in a couple days, as such was a fitting crime for intruding on sacred tribal land._

 _Meanwhile down below, the group of students was_ _having a lunch picnic on the valley floor. Ms. Falmea_ _was doing a roll call and noticed Duncan Grimwater_ _was missing._

" _Matthew Dragonblade, do you know where Duncan_ _is? He's missing."_

" _Sure. I know exactly where he went."_

 _Matthew retraced the steps to the large rock Duncan ascended. He followed Duncan's footprints up the rock. Matthew noticed Duncan over in a cage. Matthew noticed some lion tribesmen keeping guard over the sacred rock. He hid behind_ _a bush, but the guards heard the rustling and caught Matthew. He was put in the cage with Duncan._

" _Look at the mess you got us in!" Matthew said angrily to his classmate._

" _It's not my fault._ _I didn't know this was a SACRED rock."_

" _I knew I should have dragged you along with the group when you had wandered off._ "

" _Look, I'm sorry," Duncan tried to apologize. "I only have limited time to apologize before we get our death sentence."_

" _We're going to DIE?!" Matthew panicked. Neither Duncan nor_ _Matthew could think of any_ _way to escape, as their wands were taken by guards._

 _However, the boys' hopes of rescue were answered a couple hours later when Ellie and the Gryphonbane_ _twins broke into the sacred Nemean Rock and were able to negotiate with the king about the misconception of intruding on a sacred landmark and how Matthew and Duncan were unaware that they had offended the tribe. The king let the boys out, and all was normal, except Matthew's friendship with Duncan was completely severed_ …

* * *

 _Flashback to Castle Darkmoor, 1 week ago:_

 _Malistaire_ _the Undying had been finally defeated by Matthew, Susie, and Ellie after Morganthe_ _raised him from the dead a year ago. Duncan had gone to Darkmoor_ _with the trio, but betrayed the group_ _to help Malistaire, who was his idol. Now, Malistaire_ _was confronted by Sylvia with an offer to live peacefully on the Other Side and give up his vengeful ways against Ravenwood and Wizard City._

" _Malistaire! Don't leave!_ _PLEASE!_ _There's so much more you can teach me!" Duncan shouted._

" _Malistaire, my love. Your obsession must stop. Now, it is your chance to do us all a favor and join me on the Other Side,_ " _Sylvia pleaded to her husband._

" _I will do that for you, my love," Malistaire_ _began. "Even for you, wizards. Thank you for freeing me from this endless cycle of revenge and obsession."_

" _No! Malistaire! Stop! You must show me your secrets._ _Show me the shadow!" Duncan pleaded. "I was your best student so many years ago! Don't leave!" eighteen_ _year old_ _Duncan began to tear up. Malistaire_ _and Sylvia Drake walked through a portal into the Other Side to live happily forever after. "WHY!? Why did you free him! The dead are supposed to stay here! Not the Other Side!"_

" _I think it's the other way around, Duncan," Matthew panted, still catching his breath after that intense battle._

" _Matthew! For years you have tormented me! You sent Malistaire_ _away from Wizard City! You killed Malistaire! You helped Morganthe_ _raise him from the dead just so you could get the joy of killing him again and freeing his spirit!"_

" _Duncan, Matthew didn't do any of that…" Ellie said. "Would you sweetie?" Ellie teasingly asked Matt._

" _Of course not. Malistaire_ … _quit and was killed not long after I joined Ravenwood," Matt reasoned with Duncan. "And I never even seen Morganthe_ _in person. She, well, killed herself with her own power."_

" _Duncan, I think you're going insane," Susie approached the unstable teenager._

" _NO! I am perfectly sane!" Duncan shoved Susie quite forcibly. "I will find a way to contact Malistaire!" Duncan then teleported away._

 _The rest of the students walked back to Wizard City to prepare for graduation the next week, unsure of what to tell Headmaster Ambrose of Duncan's actions._

* * *

By the time I finished my story, Ellie and I had walked to my dorm room.

"Wow, so Duncan has always been a bit unstable?" Ellie asked, concerned. I nodded in agreement as I opened my door. "Anyways, are you ready to go to Wizard Tech University next fall in Marleybone?"

"Uh, sure," I said, a bit uneasy.

"Matthew!" Ellie teasingly scolded me. "You haven't applied yet have you?!"

"I was going to apply this afternoon before I leave campus, but Ambrose wants me to go to Polaris, the place where Bartleby's illness has come from."

"Oh, ok," Ellie said solemnly. "You should probably pack up your dorm and get going then. Promise me you'll stay in touch?"

"Of course, Ellie. I love you."

"Aww, Matt, you're so sweet. I am going to pack up my dorm and go home for the summer. Stay safe." Ellie hugged me goodbye before parting ways. I looked around my single-person dorm, and noticed it was quite a mess.

I waved my wand clearing everything and putting it in my infinite backpack. It could hold anything, while still being the size and weight of a normal backpack. I left the bed and desk for the new freshman who would take my dorm next fall. I also changed out of my graduation clothes, putting on my casual robes. I then went back inside sick Bartleby, as his wood was beginning to freeze. The world door at the center still was working fine, as I inserted the Polaris key into the lock…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ivan The Terrible

Stepping through the door, I entered a snowy city. There were rooftops lining the square I had entered. Lampposts and indoor lights were the main source of light. The sky was clear and starry. How odd, I thought it was the afternoon.

"Hello! By order of Empress Antuskette the First, you must hear the official welcome to Walruskberg!" An anthropomorphic penguin in a white uniform off to the left said as I stepped in. He had a nametag saying _Inspector Fouche._

"Hello, sir," I said, walking over to the penguin. It was very cold, and I didn't bring a jacket, gloves, or warm boots. I could clearly see my breath, and I left a clear path of boot-prints in the snow on the ground. I used a minor fire spell from my hands to warm myself on such a cold winter's night.

"First, young human, what is your name?" The penguin asked. He was wearing a white tuxedo with no shoes and a black bowtie. I guess this is warm weather for Polaris.

"Mm… my name is…. Mmmm…Matthew… ddd.. DragonBlade" I said, shivering despite my warming spell.

"What an odd accent you have…. Please spell it out."

In a minor fit of frustration, I took out my wand and lit a fire so I would stop shivering. "My name is Matthew DragonBlade."

"Ah, okay, Monsieur DragonBlade, enjoy our glorious city, but you must abide by the rule of imperial law. No merrymaking, fishing, magic, singing, and NO leaving the city. By the way that fire is illegal. Put that out before I have to arrest you."

"Sorry, sir," I snapped my fingers, extinguishing the small fire. However, I was frigidly cold again.

"I must ask, _monsieur_ , what is your business in our fair city?"

I figured this guy could help me, so I told the truth. "I am looking for Ivan the Great. Do you know where I could find him?"

The inspector gave me a look of disgust. "Bah! Ivan is under arrest! He nearly destroyed the Inn of the Midnight Sun! He is really Ivan _the Terrible_! Go see for yourself."

I thanked the old penguin and used the Walruskberg city map he gave me to find the inn. The streets were quiet and dark with the exception of a few homes and stores with lights on. The flurries of snow continued as I reached the inn. I opened the door and walked into the warmth of the tavern. The room was dark, but a few lanterns on the walls illuminated tables that were thrown everywhere and glasses of yum were shattered along the bar. I shook snow off my boots as I entered. The wooden floor was covered in splinters from broken tables and glass. A penguin, who I assume owned the place, was sweeping the floor. "Hello. Was Ivan The Great here?" I asked the penguin.

"Yes, he was here. He went psycho when the inspectors tried to arrest him! It took ten inspectors to restrain him!" The old penguin laughed. "Inspector Clooso has him in the feasting hall in the back," The penguin pointed his hand, or, should I say, flipper, at a door in the far back of the tavern to the right of the bar. Inside, a couple penguin inspectors were surveying the destroyed room. Ivan must have escaped the penguins.

"What are you doing here?!" The head inspector, who I assumed was Clooso, shouted. "This is a closed crime scene. Please leave before I have to use _force_."

"And, what makes you think I can't beat you?" I grinned mischievously.

"I'd like to see you _try_ ," Clooso taunted. Soon, we were in a full battle. He casted a couple of advanced fire spells at me, but I built up the mana to cast a Fire From Above, a spell I was once not very fond of using, until I discovered how amazing it's power is, being enhanced with the forces of shadow. Inspector Clooso backed down after this blow. "Fine, fine… You win."

"Tell me where Ivan is. That would be great," I said, panting after our little scuffle.

"Haha. No. That is protected information. I could never give it to common folk such as _you_."

"Fine then. I can ask someone else," I sighed. _Good God, that penguin is so aggravating,_ I thought.

Out in the lobby, the innkeeper had cleaned up shop and began cooking behind the stove, giving the tavern a warm, delightful aroma that made one feel as if at home.

I sat at the counter, and the innkeeper, noticing me, waddled over. "Ah _bonjour_ , I heard the fight in that back room. You sure trounced that Clooso fool."

"Thanks. I am still looking for Ivan though. Do you know where I can find him?"

"In such a public place? No!" the Innkeeper scoffed. I glanced around and the tables in the Inn of the Midnight Sun were empty.

"Sir, nobody's here," I said to the penguin.

"Listen, the inspectors are patrolling everywhere. They listen in on seemingly ordinary conversations." The innkeeper leaned across the bar and glanced out the window. "Now, just between you and me," he began to whisper. "He was taken to the Bastille. That's where all criminals and other innocent penguins go. The _Patriotes_ are a rebel group who are plotting a break in of the Bastille. Perhaps ask their current leader Red Rosa at Lacombe's Press."

"Thank you, sir," I said, about to stand up.

"No, please do not leave. You look like could use a warm drink." I actually took a moment to stop my mission and realize that I needed to warm up before hypothermia sets in. My mouth was also quite dry from the bitter cold wind outside. I sat back down. "I'll get you some hot cocoa. It must be cold out there for a human such as yourself."

"Yea, it sure is," I shivered. Even the inside of the shop was pretty cold.

"Funny thing is that it is mild weather we are having for the winter season," the innkeeper said, setting some hot cocoa in front of me.

After warming up a little, I exited the inn and out onto the snowy city streets. I looked at my Walruskberg map and found Lacombe's Press in the central square. Outside I saw a penguin holding a newspaper stack.

"Hello. I am looking for Red Rosa." I said to the penguin.

"Ah, hello. You are talking to her. And you are?"

"I am Matthew Dragonblade."

"Ah, you are the heroic wizard from Ravenwood!" she dropped the newspapers and gasped.

"You've heard of me?" I asked, slightly flattered.

"Of course! You've only defeated Malistaire the Undying and saved the Spiral!"

I was quite surprised to have heard I had become so famous.

"Now," Red Rosa continued. "I need you to topple the government."

"What now?" I asked, as I was a little shocked at her request.

"For many years, the Walrusks have ruled over Penguinonia, which is the real name of this city. The inspector's brigade is a group of penguins loyal to the Empress and her grossness. Meanwhile, I joined an opposing group of Patriots who stand for freedom and democracy!"

"But, I am just looking for Ivan the Great," I told her.

"Ivan is locked up in the Bastille. So is the Patriot leader Danton. Go there and rescue both. Danton and I will overthrow the Empress while you can do whatever it is you need to do with Ivan."

"Alright then. Where is the Bastille?"

"It's down by the docks. While you free our revolutionary leader and your comrade, I will climb the flag tower and replace the Walrusk Flag with the Penguin Flag. _Au Revoir mon ami_!"

 _No clue as to what she said_ _at the end_ , I thought as I walked down to the dock. Inspector Brigadiers were patrolling the streets of the harbor. After sneaking along for a while, I found a path that tunneled through an iceberg floating in the bay. Walking through, I found the Bastille. It was a stone fortress of massive size. I managed to sneak along the walls after entering the open gates. _Those really need to be locked,_ I thought. I reached the main ward after sneaking around the courtyard and entered the door. Inside the guards were all fast asleep. _So much for being an impenetrable fortress_.

I slipped a ring of keys from one of the sleeping guards and unlocked all the cells in this first corridor. One of the prisoners was a polar bear in a circus uniform. The rest were penguins.

"Are you Ivan the Great?" I asked as the other penguins silently exited the corridor as to not alert the guards.

"Haha! Yes wizard. Ivan the Great is Ivan the Great."

"Wait… are you Ivan or not?"

"Yes. Sorry. Ivan likes to refer to himself in the third person."

"Oh, I get it now. Look, Ivan, I am trying to free you from the Bastille. It's complicated," I said, trying to hurry. "Oh shoot! I forgot about Danton! Where is he?"

"Danton? Ivan knows where to find him," the large bear piped in. "I will help you trounce guards!"

"Nice! You lead the way," I motioned for Ivan to take me to Danton. He opened the door to the second corridor of the Bastille and charged ahead. The first corridor guards were awakened and attacked me before I could follow Ivan. Ivan didn't look back. _Oh well. It's time to take on these guards myself_. I sighed. I casted a volcano to take care of the guards after receiving a few impacts from tempests and stormzillas.

I caught up with Ivan who already pounded the second corridor guards. I walked in on Ivan who was trying to open a jail cell containing a penguin in a military outfit.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This is Danton's cell and Ivan is trying to open it with his bare hands."

"Um…. Ivan, I have the keys," I pulled the key ring out of my pocket.

"Ah, smart move, comrade," Ivan said as I unlocked Danton's cell, freeing him. I also unlocked all the other penguins, who all cheered at their freedom.

Danton approached Ivan and I with a smile. "You two are true champions of freedom! Please, meet me at _La Nettoyage_. It is a small red building that we Patriots use as a hideout."

Danton led us to _La Nettoyage_. The place smelled of rotting fish guts and blood. It honestly made me want to throw up. The inside was dark. A couple crates made a podium. A somewhat large group of penguin patriots had gathered to hear Danton's speech.

The penguins were revived with patriotic fervor after Danton's speech. Even I, a non-penguin, was impressed by his speaking.

"In the morning, we will assault the Empress's palace and finally overthrow the corrupt Walrusk regime after years of tyranny!"

The entire crowd quietly clapped, likely to avoid attracting the attention of the Inspectors outside. After the speech, all the penguins laid down on the floor to sleep for a few hours before the revolution would begin in the morning.

"You and Ivan lay down too," Red Rosa whispered. "We need you two to help topple the government."

Ivan laid down and quickly started snoring. I was opposed to the idea of wasting more time helping the penguins when Bartleby desperately needed help. But, if this revolution is what it takes to get Ivan to help me find Baba Yaga, then I'm willing to help. I laid down with the back of my head on Ivan's warm stomach. It felt nice on such a frosty cold night. I was exhausted after a long day at graduation and then fighting Bastille guards in the frigid cold night.

It was a matter of minutes before I lolled off to sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Penguin Revolution

I was cornered on a ledge. I looked down. The heel of my boots was off the edge of a very high precipice. Duncan Grimwater stood right in front of me with a grin as evil as Malistaire's. Below was an endless drop off the cliff into nothing but darkness. I shouted as Duncan gave me a shove, falling into the endless void…

* * *

I shot up from my sleep. I was panting. _Matt, it's just a dream_ , I sighed, lying back down.

Just then, Danton sat up. "Ah, it is a perfect day for a revolution." He stretched out his flippers and stood on his webbed feet.

 _Huh, time to go already?_ I wondered. Looking out the window, it was still dark. I felt exhausted still, despite the four hours of sleep I received.I helped Ivan up with all my strength, which wasn't too bad.

"Thanks, comrade," Ivan said. The bear was quite tall and muscular as well as a little chubby in the midsection.

"Alright, my fellow Patriots; today is the day we have waited seasons for. Today is the day we can ensure the freedom for _many_ generations of penguin chicks! I have dreamed for a day without the monarchy! But, today is the day we bring LIBERTY and DEMOCRACY to the land of Penguinonia! TODAY, we take back our NATION!" The penguins all quickly waddled over to the fishing hole in the back of _La Nettoyage_ to enter the palace from the sewers via the sea. Red Rosa was the last to go and Danton closed the lid. "You boys come with me," Danton said.

"You two are stronger than all those other Penguins. I need you two to walk in the front door of the palace, slaying all the guards you come across," Danton ordered.

"Are you out of your mind? We'd be outnumbered!" I said.

"No, I am perfectly sane," Danton said. Ivan and I glanced at each other. "Seriously, the guards are not too numerous. The majority of them are patrolling the streets now."

"Alright, we can help," I said to Danton, speaking for both Ivan and myself.

"Great! I will be going with you. I have a small boat we can use to avoid the harbor streets where the inspectors march," Danton said as we exited the fish cleaning house.

"Or we could walk across the ice!" Ivan suggested.

"Marvelous idea, _mon ami_ ," Danton jumped off the dock onto the ice. Ivan got down too. I, however, was a little nervous about walking out on the ice.

"Comrade, come along. Ivan cannot wait all day," Ivan motioned for me to join. I slowly placed my boot on the white icy harbor surface. My footing slipped and I caught myself to avoid falling.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Just walk. The ice can support you. If you slip, try to regain your balance," Danton suggested.

We reached the palace's private dock where foreign diplomats often docked their ships. The dock was empty today, however, as the entire harbor of Walruskberg was frozen over. No ships could get in or out. The city was ahead of us, glowing in the early morning darkness. Behind us lay the harbor district.

"Matthew, you go ahead and see if the beach has guards," Danton whispered.

I quietly walked along the ice onto the sandy, snowy beach. The area up to the palace seemed quiet… a little _too_ quiet if you ask me. I used a hand motion to signal Danton and Ivan to come closer. We tiptoed up to the palace door that led to the private dock. Danton and I hid near a window to hear what was going on inside. The Patriot penguins led by Red Rosa had already assaulted the palace. All the guards in the city had come to the empress's aid, hence the lack of guards along the beach.

"Move the empress to the dockside foyer!" I heard one of the guards say. "Before the _bourgeoisie_ capture her!"

"According to this palace diagram," Danton began. "The dockside foyer is just inside this door, which is likely locked."

"No problem for Ivan the Great!" Ivan drew back his fist and punched one of the windows. Danton and I jumped through and Ivan, being a large polar bear, crawled in, trying not to get cut by glass.

The guards drew their bayonets, protecting the empress in the room. The door from the foyer to the rest of the palace was bolted shut. The Patriots were attempting to bust through.

"Put down your weapons and surrender and you won't be harmed!" One of the guards shouted.

"I will not," Danton drew his sword.

"Nor I," Ivan said putting up his fists.

"Not today, buddy," I pulled out my wand to get ready to Meteor Strike the seal team guards.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The seal captain shouted. "Boys, get ready to attack the interlopers!"

The seals drew their large, cannon-like guns and began to fire. Danton and I dodged the electrical strikes while Ivan charged at one of the seals, knocking him out. I summoned a variety of fire spells, which damaged some of the seals. Ivan began to try ripping the bolt off the door to let the Patriots in.

"The seal team is supposed to be the most elite in Polaris! Why are you letting this _teenager_ defeat you?!" The large walrus empress wailed from her palanquin. I smirked a little at my ability to beat such "high ranking" officers. Ivan busted the bolt on the locked door and the Patriots rushed in, clobbering the seals and forcing the Walrus Empress to surrender.

* * *

"I hereby declare today that the Republic of Penguinonia has been created." Danton said in a speech that afternoon on the palace steps. The Patriots cheered as well as other liberated citizens. "Thanks to all of you, as well as Ivan the Great, Red Rosa, and my wizard friend Matthew, we have liberated Penguinonia from the oppressive Walrus regime!" The entire palace now echoed with claps, cheers and shouts of " _Vive la Penguinonia!_ " After a full minute of ovation, Danton asked if any volunteers would like to speak in behalf of the republic. Ivan nudged me to go.

"No," I blushed. "I'm not really into… public speaking."

"I will go!" A patriot solder volunteered. He stepped up to the podium. "I am Napoleguin Bonaparte. For years, my family has been oppressed by the Walruses and I was very happy to assist my people in liberation today. Also, I have taken an interest in politics and would be happy to volunteer as a member of Danton's Republic Council." The crowd cheered.

* * *

 _Aside: Fine Matthew Collins, Pirate Witchdoctor: "That's totally not going to screw over the Spiral in a few years. *cough cough* Polaris invades everyone *cough* Valencia creates the Armada *cough* Oh wow I need some water."_

* * *

After the rally, Danton and Red Rosa pulled me and Ivan into a side room. "Thank you both for your help today. Matthew, I believe you came here seeking Ivan the Great?"

"Ah, yes. I need to ask you a question Ivan."

"Sure, you may ask Ivan, after he's had a bowl of stroganoff from Inn of Midnight Sun," Ivan grinned.

* * *

Ivan and I returned to the inn and ordered some hot soup. It was nice to eat such warm food on a cold day.

"Ivan, do you know where I can find Baba Yaga?" I asked between bites of soup.

"Ivan knows general vicinity of Baba Yaga's house. Each Saturday Ivan brings messages and supplies to certain grove in woods, and Baba Yaga's daughter Mellori comes to retrieve them."

"Oh, ok. Well, tomorrow is Saturday…"

"Yes, it is. Ivan will bring deliveries tomorrow and he can take comrade with him."

"Thanks, Ivan."

* * *

That evening, Danton let me stay in the palace overnight as reward for help. I was very tired after a long day and basically a sleepless night. I was to stay in one of the many guest chambers. After supper, I went to my room early to clean up and go to sleep. Before I blew out the candle, I made a few journal notes about the last couple days and the crazy events that it entailed.

After blowing out the candle on the nightstand, I laid my head back and immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into The Woods

I woke up to light streaming into the room through the window. It was a clear, sunny day. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:30 AM.

It felt great to sleep in, but Ivan was likely waiting on me. I got dressed quickly and tidied up the room with a magic cleaning spell. Downstairs, Ivan was waiting in the foyer.

"Comrade, Ivan has been waiting for you," Ivan greeted me.

"Sorry, Ivan. I need my beauty sleep," I joked, going into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. I grabbed a _croissant_ and nibbled it as Ivan and I walked outside. It was a cold, windy morning, but the sun was out. Not a cloud in sight. The icy rooftops and snowy streets created a bright glare from the sun. Ivan was carrying a few crates of supplies.

I had never seen this much snow before coming to Polaris, with the exception of Greyrose's experiments. In fact, most of my life has been living in Wizard City. The only times I had left Wizard City was on school trips to Krokotopia, Wysteria, Celestia, Zafaria and that expedition to defeat the undead form of Malistaire in Darkmoor, who had risen from the dead with an even greater ego than when Cyrus defeated him five years ago.

"So, Matthew DragonBlade, please tell Ivan more about your family. Your last name sounds familiar," Ivan requested while we walked the streets of Walruskberg.

"I am descended from a powerful noble family in old Dragonspyre. My father escaped with my mother when my grandfather Vladimir summoned the Dragon Titan and destroyed the city. My parents have been living in an estate on Firecat Alley in Wizard City ever since. They sent me to Ravenwood to learn Pyromancy like my forefathers."

"Interesting. You are very unlike your evil grandfather. Very selfless indeed, helping the Penguins."

"Thanks, Ivan," I smiled as we continued walking.

* * *

The two of us reached the outer gates of Walruskberg after a couple hours walking the snowy streets. Passing through the arch opened up into a large expansive taiga forest. It was a beautiful valley covered in snow, and no doubt enchanted.

"Woah…" was all I was able to say.

"Haha! Yes, comrade. This is a lovely forest. Ivan enjoys walks through here on cold winter days. Now, we follow Trans-Polarian Highway to camp where Mariya is." A cobblestone road was slightly visible under the snow on the ground. We followed it to a group of small tents.

"Oh, hi Ivan," a wolf with a female voice said.

"Ah, hello, Mariya. Ivan has comrade with him today."

"And you are?" Mariya asked, holding out her paw.

"Matthew Dragonblade," I shook her paw.

"Matthew and Ivan helped Patriots topple the government yesterday," Ivan said to the wolf.

"I heard the government had collapsed. We stopped receiving funding from the empress! No more new snow shovels to clear the road. And without law and order, the bully mammoths and tundra trolls are terrorizing travelers! So, _thanks_ for toppling the government." There was immense sarcasm in her last sentence.

"Um, miss, if you need roads to be cleared, I can use a warming spell to melt snow off the road," I offered.

"And, I can punch out any vermin who try to attack us," Ivan offered. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if you do those things, the road should be clear for you to get to the other side of the taiga. I imagine you're going back to Baba Yaga's?" Mariya asked the bear.

"Yes, Mariya. Ivan and Matthew are going to take supplies to the meeting place," Ivan set down the boxes of supplies while we began to clear the road.

"Alright, Ivan," I rolled up my sleeves. "Let's get this done quickly."

* * *

I began using a warming spell to gently melt the snow off the roads without inducing springtime on the whole taiga. In a couple hours, the road was clear of snow and hoodlums. We crossed the New Blanco bridge to the other side after Ivan returned to camp to get the needed supplies for Baba Yaga that he had left there.

"We stop here," Ivan said as we stood in front of a road sign covered in snow.

I hit the sign with a fire blast to reveal the words: "Urville Station, 5 Kilometers"

"Ah, I miss Urville Station…" Ivan began.

Just then, I heard rustling in the trees. I prepared a dragon spell to defend us from more hoodlums. Suddenly, a girl came out of the snowy pines and bushes. She barely dodged the dragon's flaming breath. I immediately regretted the Dragon summon. The girl had long black hair in a ponytail and a coat apt for wintery weather. Her skin was as pale as a ghost's and her eyes were an emerald green.

"Who casted the dragon?" She asked, a little irritated.

I blushed a little and raised my hand.

"You could have _killed_ me!" she began to cast a spell. I saw a green life emblem and a forest lord came out, but I dodged his punches by somersaulting.

"Stop comrades!" Ivan stood between us after setting down his boxes.

"Sorry," I said, getting up off the snowy ground.

"Sorry," the girl said. "I'm Mellori by the way," she held out a hand to help me up.

"I'm Matt. Matt DragonBlade. Nice to meet you," I shook the snow out of my hair.

"Uh, Ivan…. That is like 200 kilograms of supplies. I cannot carry that 4 kilometers back home," Mellori pointed to the supplies.

"Oh, good! Ivan gets to see Baba Yaga's house," Ivan cheerfully picked up the heavy load again.

"By the way," I began. "I'll be going with you guys. I need to visit Baba Yaga."

"Really?" Mellori asked. "The witch isn't extremely fond of new people, but I can't stop you, I guess. Let's get going!"

Mellori used a life enchantment to clear the branches, revealing a secret path through the trees to the right of the road, leading deeper into the snowy woods.

* * *

It was 3PM, and the sun was setting. We trudged through the snow a bit longer. The last rays of the sun vanished below the western horizon and the clear night sky revealed its thousands of stars. It was quite breathtaking.

"Nice night, huh?" Mellori asked me a couple hours later as we sat on rocks to take a break from trudging through the snow.

"Mhmm," I mumbled, my mouth full with a bread roll from the Inn of the Midnight Sun. We had taken a few food items from Walruskberg (er, now known as Penguinonia..) for the journey.

"Save room for dinner. Baba Yaga will have food for us…. or at least me. I don't know what she'll think if I bring a stranger and a polar bear home," Mellori laughed.

"If she is not fine with it, then Ivan will beat her up," Ivan chuckled.

"We should get going again," Mellori suggested. "We are almost there anyways."

* * *

After another hour of walking, we reached a strange cabin with an eye above the door. The wind was quite strong and chilled one right to the bone. A light snow was falling.

"Welcome," Mellori began. "To the Veiled Vale; the place where Baba Yaga and I have been living for the past eighteen years."

"Nice place," I said, shivering.

"I'll go in first. You guys wait out here, okay?"

Mellori then walked inside the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Answer  


 _Mellori's_ _Point of view:_

"Hey, witch," I said, walking into the warm home.

"Hello, dear," Baba Yaga, the old witch, stirred the pot of stew. "You got the supplies from Ivan?" Baba Yaga had white hair tied back in a bun. Her face had wrinkles and warts. She looked like a typical witch. Her dusty old robes were in desperate need of a wash and she always carried her long wooden staff.

"Yea, and I also brought Ivan and a wizard from Ravenwood back here…"

"WHAT?!" Baba Yaga screeched. "You know I hate Ravenwood!"

"Yea, but he's really nice, and he needs your….."

"Wait, you're marrying a wizard from Ravenwood you MET TODAY?! And you expect to get my blessing?"

"No, Baba Yaga, that's not what I meant at all. I'm not marrying him."

"Mellori, just tell me what's going on THIS instant!"

"The Ravenwood student needs to ask you a question about a serious problem in Wizard City. He didn't explain the whole thing to me. So, I invited him here to ask you personally."

"Alright then, I will allow him to stay for the night. I _may_ have the answer to his question. Ivan can stay too." Baba Yaga cackled a stereotypical witch's laugh. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to let the boys in.

"You guys came just in time for supper. Please, sit down at the table," Baba Yaga said. "I'm usually never expecting house guests."

"Thank you," Matthew said, sitting at a chair.

After a dinner of stew, Baba Yaga invited the boy wizard to the living room. I stayed hidden to eavesdrop on what the issue was.

"So, what is the problem, young man?"

"Well, Bartleby became ill a few days ago, and the source is somewhere in Polaris."

"Interesting…." Baba Yaga contemplated. "I will go to my room and sleep on it. I should have an answer by the morning. Mellori will show you and Ivan to spare rooms where you can sleep tonight."

"Okay. Thank you."

I sneaked down the hall so Matt and the old witch wouldn't know I was there.

"Ah, hello, Mellori. Were you spying on them?" Ivan asked me, startling me.

"Shhh…. Ivan. Don't tell. Please?"

"Sure, Mellori," Ivan winked. "Ivan did not see a thing…"

Baba Yaga entered. "Hello Mellori," she said.

"Whatever do you need madam?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

"Please show our guests to their rooms for the night."

"Okay," I said. Matt and Ivan followed me down the hall. We had two extra bedrooms. They were quite dusty as they have never been used in my 18 years alive. "Here's your room, Matt," I opened the door. The room was filled with dust, which made him sneeze. "Oh, sorry about that. Nobody ever dusts in here. Anyways, I'm glad you're settled. Was Baba Yaga able to answer your question?"

"She needs to think about it and she can tell me in the morning."

"Oh, okay. It's been a long day. I'll probably hit the hay soon."

"Same. Trudging through the snow for hours really wears you out," I laughed after he said that.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow," I said, while exiting and closing the door. I showed Ivan his room before going to my room.

I got into my warm bed after changing into nightclothes and soon found myself falling asleep after blowing out the candle lighting the room.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to a snowy morning. A few light flurries floated down from the metallic, grey sky outside the window. I heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" I asked. Matthew entered.

"Get up, sleepyhead," he joked. "It's nearly 10AM! Baba Yaga sent me to get you up."

"I'll be down in a minute," I sat up.

"Okay," Matt shut the door.

I got up and dressed myself to go downstairs. After a light breakfast, Baba Yaga spoke to Matt about his question for her yesterday.

"To find the answer to your question, we must consult _The Arcanum"_ , Baba Yaga said.

"Beg pardon, but what is that," Matt asked, a little confused.

"It's a group of elite scholars. There are also a few students there who will graduate to be scholars as well."

"How come you never mentioned 'the Arcanum' before to me?" I asked, a bit offended that the old witch wouldn't mention such a place to her…. daughter.

"Mellori, dear, you aren't even a wizard!"

"I've been practicing Life Magic when you're not looking!" I defended myself.

"Normally, I would have you grounded for life, but I'm actually impressed. You know how to bend the rules. If you can defeat Matthew in a duel I can let you come."

We walked outside with Ivan to a spot in the snowy yard for our small duel. Ivan and Baba Yaga watched from the side.

"Don't go easy on me. I want to test my true skill!" I said. "Give me your all!"

"Alright, then," Matt smirked.

We took our battle stances and powered up with blades and traps. Matthew was quite surprised when he noticed that I had a similar style of spellcasting as other Life students at Ravenwood, despite having never left the taiga. "By the way, I stole a Ravenwood Life textbook from Baba Yaga's bookshelf!" I said, laughing.

"Grrr…" Baba Yaga growled from the side. "How did I not notice that was missing?"

Matthew cast a Fire From Above but it wasn't enough to defeat me. Not trying to brag here, but my resist was quite strong. My Hungry Caterpillar cast released and the giant butterfly-monster knocked Matt back into the snow.

"Haha! Two times in a row!" I taunted as I helped him up.

"I am impressed, both of you. Now let's go to the Arcanum and out of this snowy wasteland. Ivan, stay here." Baba Yaga told the bear.

"I know the way to Walruskberg!" I said, taking an initiative to lead us.

"Bye, comrades!" Ivan waved as we walked out of the Vail and into the woods.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, we reached Walruskberg. The city was much more vibrant than I had imagined. I remembered tales of oppressed penguins serving a strict walrus czar, not some street party. Penguins danced in the streets at their newfound freedom. Lots of people cheered at Matt's arrival.

"Matthew, what did you do?" I asked him, confused.

"Ivan and I helped their revolution against the Walrus Empress."

We walked along the streets when I met Ellie unexpectedly. Ellie was apparently Matt's high school sweetheart from Ravenwood who had come to visit him during his trip to Polaris. She seemed a little too peppy and happy for me.

"Hey, sweetie," Matt said giving her a hug.

"Hey Matty!" Ellie hugged him. "I missed you."

"It's been _two days_!" I scoffed. "Give it a rest."

"Who's this?" Ellie asked, indicating Mellori.

"Oh, that's Mellori. Baba Yaga's daughter. She's helping us find the cause of Bartleby's illness," Matt replied.

"Just friends, right?" Ellie asked, a little skeptical for whatever reason.

"Yep," I said, trying to sound nice.

Baba Yaga butted in. "I'd love to have a conversation, but we really have to get going to The Arcanum."

"What's that?" Ellie asked confused.

"Can Ellie come with us? Please?!" Matt begged the old witch.

"UGH! FINE!" Baba Yaga gave in. "She better not be this annoying all the time." I nodded in agreement with the old witch. This girl was giving me a headache.

As we walked into the center of the city, Matt explained the Arcanum to Ellie. I bragged to Ellie about defeating him twice as well.

"To be fair, Mellori is a stronger wizard than I am," Matt compromised.

"Hehe," Ellie giggled. "That's not much of a compliment. Matthew is weak…" Ellie joked.

"HEY!" Matt pouted. "I'm not _that_ weak."

"That's the truest thing you've said, Ellie," I laughed. Maybe she _could_ be a good friend.

"You guys suck," Matt laughed.

"Alright," Baba Yaga said. "Enough of your yammering. We've made it to the world door. Let me just put in my Arcanum key…"

We watched as Baba Yaga inserted her key. She opened the door and we all walked through. The Arcanum was amazing. We stepped into a long hall. Behind the door, the hall led to a glass dome looking room with a mysterious pink tree inside. Ahead to the left was a weird door enclosed by an electric gate. Across from that gate was another door leading right without a label at all. Going straight down the hall was a large opening with many doors. At the entrance to that chamber was a desk where a winged monkey stood guard.

"That's where we need to go," Baba Yaga pointed in the direction of the winged monkey.

"Hello," the monkey said. "Baba Yaga. You're back. I forgot we even _had_ a Myth scholar."

"Wow, Fitzhume," Baba Yaga scolded the Monquistan.

"And who are these… _ruffians_?" Fitzhume asked the witch.

"My daughter, a Ravenwood graduate who came to me with a question, and the boy's girlfriend," Baba Yaga said.

"What is your question you had for Baba Yaga, young man?"

"Uh, well I was wondering about Bartleby's illness," Matt began. "The tree said it was from Polaris."

"Baba Yaga!? You are from Polaris! How do you not know this?!" the monkey scolded the witch. He was so rude, I kind of wanted to smack him.

"Calm down, Fitzhume. I came to consult Tarrak Hadfield, the Ice scholar. He knows more about the subject. I have a hunch about the cause of Bartleby's illness," the old witch said.

Fitzhume allowed us to pass. Baba Yaga took us across the _Panopticon_ to the Hall of Thaumaturgy. Inside was a tall moose or reindeer like figure.

"Hello, Baba Yaga and friends. Why do you come to me?"

"Hello, Tarrak. We have a question," Baba Yaga said.

"Ask away."

"Uh, well, Bartleby is sick, and he said it came from Polaris and.." Matt began.

"Ah, I know what it is…. So, there is this gem called Borealis. It is a mystical green gem. There is a massive mountain of pure Borealis at the northern edge of Polaris. Or at least that's what the legends say. But, if someone is messing with that mountain, it may be the cause of Grandfather Tree's illness."

"Who is Grandfather Tree?" Matt asked.

"Grandfather Tree is Bartleby, knucklehead," I teased. It appears that Ravenwood does not teach their students the _actual_ names of the Spiral's primordial beings. It seems Ravenwood calls Grandfather Tree "Bartleby" and their name for Grandfather Spider is "Old Cob".

"Oh… Sorry," Matt blushed a little at his stupidity at the obvious fact.

"You should go to this mystical mountain. I know of it," Baba Yaga began. "It's called the _Sky Anchor_ and it's the highest peak in Polaris. I am too old to make the voyage, however. You two can go with Ivan. Let's go home first and prepare for your journey."

"Nice to see you too, Baba Yaga," Tarrak Hadfield said as we left his office.

"Wait, Matt!" Ellie said.

"Yes, Ellie?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"Tarrak wanted me to stay to help him with some icy experiments. Stay safe for me, okay?"

"Sure thing," Matt kissed her on the cheek. I gagged again. Baba Yaga scolded me.

"Sorry," I grumbled as I was about to exit.

"One more thing," Ellie asked. "Bring back a piece of Borealis for me, please?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Cabal

 _Matthew's Point of View:_

Upon returning to Baba Yaga's house in the Taiga, Ivan greeted us. "Welcome back, Comrades."

"Ivan, we found an answer," I said to my friend.

"That is good, comrade," Ivan laughed.

"Only one problem," Mellori took off her winter coat. "We have to go to the Sky Anchor."

"What is Sky Anchor?" Ivan asked, confused.

"It's a giant mountain of Borealis at the northern edge of the world. It is likely a four or five day journey," Baba Yaga said.

"I will go with you humans to help. Ivan can withstand cold!"

"Haha," Baba Yaga chuckled. "I am much too old and frail to make such a journey. You youngsters can go. Send me magical messages to update me on your progress."

"How will we get there?" I asked.

"A boat should work. We could find one in Walruskberg," Mellori said.

"In fact, I know some penguins who could help," I winked.

* * *

When Mellori, Ivan, and I returned to Walruskberg, I led them to the old palace, where the new democratic government operated.

"Hello, we'd like a ship," I told a clerk.

"Ah, for that you may need to see Napoleguin Bonaparte, our Naval Minister."

We went to the Naval Minister's office and he let us have a Monquistan ship that was captured during the revolution.

"Why couldn't we get a Polarian ship?" Mellori sighed.

"Napoleguin said that he's _quadrupling_ the size of his navy for some reason. Not any of our business," I shrugged.

* * *

 _Aside: Fine Matthew Collins: SERIOUSLY? Are no RED WARNING FLAGS being raised? Stupid wizards…_

* * *

At the docks, we sailed off. Neither of us knew how to steer a ship, but it was pretty basic with a steering wheel. Super easy to master, a kid could easily do it. I let Mellori steer the ship through the icy waters. I crawled into the cabin (yes crawled. Monquistans make very small doors). Inside, I found a small book titled _Atlas de la Espiral_ , which, translated, means Atlas of the Spiral. I opened it to the Polaris section. The world was semi-spherical and the Borealis Sky Anchor Peak sat at the precise North Pole.

* * *

After days of sailing, we reached the Sky Anchor shores. The temperature was absolutely frigid up here. The wind bit at my skin like an Orthrus. I used a warming spell to keep my hands from turning to ice.

"So…," Mellori shivered. "C-c-c-c—cold…"

"It is no problem for me, Mellori," Ivan said as I casted a warming spell on the girl. "You two humans need to eat more. Very skinny."

I felt a little offended by Ivan's remarks, as did Mellori. "I think that fur coat of yours helps a little bit," Mellori retorted. "And I eat _just fine_ , thank you very much." I giggled a little at Mellori's comebacks.

We stepped onto the gravelly beach as the icy waves lapped the shore. Mellori had some rope. "Let's begin to climb. It'll take all day to get up to the summit."

I sighed and glanced around the beach as light flurries of snow began to fall. I noticed some boot prints in the snow leading to a cave at the other end of the small cove and showed it to Ivan.

"Mellori, there is no need to climb," Ivan said.

"What makes you think that?" Mellori asked.

"These boot prints that are not ours," I suggested.

"Oh, good point. Let's follow them," Mellori shrugged.

We came to a cave entrance. "Well, it's into the unknown depths now," I gulped, trying to hide my slight fear of what, or _who_ is down there.

* * *

After walking into the cave for a while, the dim light of the sun started to fade into blackness due to the depth. I lit a small fire in my hand to light the way. Mellori whistled to pass the time and Ivan hummed. After a while, the tunes started to mesh together to create a weirdly catchy song. I shook my head to not think about that and stay focused on finding the source of Bartleby's illness, which according to Tarrak, is here.

We heard a small clinking that sounded like a mining operation. I extinguished the flame so we would not be seen. Ahead, there was an enormous chamber and at its center was an extravagantly large column of green glowing stone that likely was the Borealis that made up the heart of the Sky Anchor. Glancing up, the Borealis Core stretched up for hundreds, perhaps thousands of feet. The stone gave off a glow and seemed to drain energy out of me.

"That's the Borealis," Mellori whispered. "The Sky Anchor has such a high concentration of it that it is an anchor to the whole spiral. These miners mining here likely don't know this. If we don't warn them, the whole Spiral could UNRAVEL!"

"Oh… so that's why Bartleby is ill," I said, beginning to feel similar symptoms to Bartleby's, but at a less extreme scale.

Mellori signaled us to go forward. "Hello, Miners!" Mellori shouted walking in. Her voice echoing in the chamber. "I am here to sadly inform you that you are mining a gemstone that is an anchor to the spiral. You are endangering millions of innocent people with this action."

The penguin miners stopped what they were doing and surrounded us. The penguins had weird mining outfits on and red hard hats with a weird green eye symbol. Maybe a company logo?

"And what makes you think this?" One of them asked.

"Well, a colleague told us," Mellori said, protecting the identity of the Arcanum.

"Well," one of the penguins began. "What if we told you that we already knew that fact."

It took me a moment to realize their evil plans. "Wait… You guys _want_ to destroy the spiral?!" I asked, a little shocked and confused.

"Precisely," said an ominous voice. I turned to see a moose decorated in Borealis socketed jewels. "I am Pit Boss Minak and I am with… _The CABAL!_ " Mellori, Ivan, and I gasped. "Miners, attack the interlopers! We cannot let the plan fail!"

Small penguins began to jump us. Ivan began to knock them out with punches while I dealt fire blasts and the occasional meteor strike to subdue them without damaging the Borealis Core. Mellori summoned some Seraphs to do some damage while dealing leaf blasts, which are much more powerful than they sound.

During the battle, I felt my energy drain faster, and it drained fastest when I was near the Borealis Core. By the time I fire blasted the last penguin; I had fainted while feeling feverish and sore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Arcanum Needs You

I woke up in a cot-type bed in a small medical room. My muscles felt sore and tense. I wore the same robes as before. Some of my energy and strength had returned but I still felt off. Mellori entered the room. "Oh, thank God you're okay!" She hugged me.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Mellori began. "After you blacked out, Ivan and I had to face off with Pit Boss Minak! He casted pretty powerful death spells, but I countered them with life blasts and finished him off with the Gnomes spell. After knocking him out I picked up one of the Borealis shards scattered around the room to bring back to Ellie. We would never _continue_ to damage the Borealis Core after the Cabal damaged it.

"Anyways, I carried the shard while Ivan carried you. It took us a few days to return to Walruskberg, and you never awoke. Even a few days in the Arcanum infirmary didn't heal you until I started using healing currents on you.

"Oddly, Ellie started feeling a little light-headed and ill when I gave her the Borealis shard that she and Tarrak requested."

"Wait," Ellie felt sick too?" I asked, coughing, which hurt my muscles even more.

"Yes, she did. Her symptoms weren't as bad, and she didn't black out. Only you two though, neither me nor Ivan felt the effects. Tarrak wanted to study the potential causes," Mellori studied me a bit more. "Let me heal you a bit more to clear up the remaining magical damage from your body. Then we can get you some food. I bet you're starving after not eating for 5 days."

I then realized how empty my stomach felt, and I agreed. Mellori's hands glowed green and she hovered them above my body. I could feel the tension unknotting itself and the pain and soreness dissipated from my muscles. "You may feel a few cold-like symptoms like cough and sneezing for a couple more days while the symptoms wear off. You may stand up now," Mellori held out her hand and helped me stand up. I put my boots on before exiting the medical room. Walking down the hall, I saw Ellie. She ran over and hugged me.

"Matt, I am so glad you're okay," she said concerned.

"I'll leave you to it," Mellori sighed. "Besides, I need to work on a report for life professor Zander."

"Hey, Ellie," I said as Mellori exited. "I'm feeling much better thanks to Mellori's healing."

"I guess I owe her now since she saved my boyfriend."

"What happened with the Borealis shard? I heard you got sick too," I said as we began walking out of the empty medical ward.

"It was the weirdest thing," Ellie began. "I felt it draining my energy!"

"That's how I felt," I said, relating my experience.

"Well, after lunch we could check in with Tarrak to see what's going on. It's reasonable to hypothesize that you were more affected since you were near a larger source of the crystals."

"Alright sounds like a plan," I said, entering the elevator. Ellie pressed the button to the cafeteria. "Uh, I had no idea there were so many areas in the Arcanum."

"Yep. There's a lot of different areas. There's a swimming pool, game room, gym, library, dormitories. Really, it's like Ravenwood in a way," Ellie smiled.

I kind of wanted to stay here, as the Arcanum is a school of its own, instead of going to the stuffy Wizard Tech University in Marleybone.

Not very many people were in the cafeteria. In fact, the Arcanum seems to be built for a lot of people, yet it seems empty.

"Oh, I should mention," Ellie began. "Tarrak offered me to stay here for the next 4 years instead of going to Wizard Tech with you. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," I said between bites of a sandwich.

"Really?" Ellie asked, puzzled. "OH, now I see, you haven't actually gotten a chance to apply to Wizard Tech yet," Ellie giggled. "Typical Matt. I'll see if I can persuade them to let you stay here…"

* * *

"Absolutely not, Matthew!" Librarian Fitzhume said as Ellie and I asked him if I could join the Arcanum. "These transcripts are just… NO!"

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit puzzled.

"At the Arcanum, we accept only the most _elite_ and _talented_ wizards. Not some riffraff off the street who got a C in Ice magic!" Ellie and I both frowned. "However," Fitzhume began again. "Sadly, accepting applicants is not my job. I am a Librarian, and apparently a secretary too. Ask Ignus Ferric, the Fire Professor, if you can join the Pyromancy academy."

"I'll see you in Tarrak's office after you talk to Ignus, okay?" Ellie and I parted ways.

I opened the door to Ignus's office and immediately felt a blast of heat. Inside, a man with copper hair, dark skin, and a large bushy beard was manning a forge making the room steamy and hot.

"Oh, hello there," the man said in an odd accent from a place I cannot recall.

"Hi, sir," I began. "I am a fire student. Are you Mr. Ferric?"

"Why, yes, my lad. Just call me Ignus, though, please."

"Alright, Ignus," I handed Ignus my transcript from Ravenwood.

"Ravenwood, eh? I graduated from there 20 years ago!"

"Wow, nice," I nodded, obviously impressed.

"So," Ignus chuckled. "Looks like Miss Falmea got that teachin' position she wanted! Dalia was always had the top marks in Memphis's class." Memphis from Krokotopia was Ravenwood's first fire teacher. He had retired a decade ago, and Dalia Falmea, his apprentice, replaced the old Krok as the teacher.

After reading over the transcript and reading a couple letters of recommendation attached, he accepted me.

"So, you don't care that I barely passed Ice class?"

"Of course not, Matthew! I see from this paper that you are an excellent pyromancer. Classes start soon. You can choose what other class you want to have as a secondary. Also, you will get a dorm on the dormitory level where you will be staying. You'll have to talk to Fitzhume about that."

"Thanks, sir," I said. "I am currently needed next door in the Ice room though. We're studying a Borealis crystal that's been disturbed by the Cabal."

"The Cabal? Never heard of it, but they sound dangerous," Ignus warned.

"I'll watch out," I told my new professor as I exited. The Cabal seemed _very_ dangerous to me, and I genuinely feared that they could destroy the Spiral someday.

I entered the Ice classroom where Ellie and Tarrak were looking at a Borealis crystal in a special chamber. "Hello, Matt!" Ellie said.

"You came just in time," Tarrak began. "We got the crystal into a compartment so that it's radioactive properties don't drain the energy of you two. By the way, the radiation only seems to affect those who have come into contact with Bartleby, such as Ravenwood students, other primordial beings, the usual."

"Ah, so that's why I was affected and not Mellori or Ivan," I realized.

"Yes," Tarrak explained. "It looks like the damage is what causes the radiation. The Cabal, or whoever was messing with the crystals certainly damaged it. That does not explain how it affected Bartleby in another world though."

"Bartleby's magical roots interconnect all the Spiral," Ellie mentioned.

"Yea," I began. "It would make sense Bartleby would be connected to Polaris at the Sky Anchor, given that it's the core of Polaris."

"Wow, great ideas. That might actually be true," Tarrak said. Ellie and I smiled.

"So, how do we fix the Borealis Core that's been damaged?" I asked.

"I think we'll have to do a Quantum Divine Alpha Supernova of Frosty Fury spell. Ellie, you got that card?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh….. No?" Ellie smirked.

"Matthew?"

"Nope, sorry," I shrugged.

"Oi…" Tarrak began. "I keep forgetting you two are not even initiates here. Let's see. I should have the card in my drawer somewhere…"

Ellie and I glanced at each other and shrugged as Tarrak helplessly searched his messy office for the Quantum Divine Superblast…. or whatever the heck that spell was called.

"Ugh," Tarrak sighed in exasperation. "I just remembered I leant the spell card to Jaki Whisperwind. She wanted to use it to clean her office or something like that?"

Just then, another wizard entered, startling me. He had short, dark hair, and wore a blue hat, blue robes, and blue boots, with a cool blue staff that had a crystal (not Borealis) at the top. "Hey, Tarrak. Hey, Ellie," the boy said.

"Sup, Logan?" Ellie said.

"Feeling better?" Logan asked my girlfriend. "And, who is this newbie?" Logan asked, pointing at me.

"Yes, I'm feeling better," Ellie said. "And that's Matthew Dragonblade. My boyfriend I had mentioned yesterday when I met you."

"Hey," I smirked.

"Ah, I heard so much about you," Logan said to me. "Mellori told me about the accident with the Borealis last week. You're doing okay now?"

"Yes. I feel fine now."

"Logan?" Tarrak asked.

"Yes?" Logan turned towards the ice professor.

"Would you mind getting the Quantum Divine Supernova of Frosty Fury card from Jaki? Y'know, since you're a Sorcerer. She borrowed it last month."

"Sure. You guys want to come with?" Logan asked Ellie and I.

* * *

We walked down the hall with Logan, who explained that he was also from Ravenwood and graduated a year before us. "Here's Jaki's office. I must warn you, she's very disorganized." I heard a large boom from inside. "Oh dear. That can't be good," Logan reluctantly opened the door. The room looked like a tornado hit it. Papers and books scattered everywhere.

"Hello, who's there?" a bunny asked quickly.

"Uh… it's Logan," Logan said, looking around the messy room.

"Logan Sandstone? Or some other Logan? If the second one, then sorry, I can't help you! So much to do! Such little time!"

"The first one, Jaki," Logan said, trying to calm the frantic rabbit.

"Jaki, Tarrak needs the Supernova blast of doom?" Ellie asked, unsure of what the spell was called.

"Sorry, I don't have it. Tarrak only let me borrow the Frosty Fist of Fury?"

"That's it!" Ellie said. "At least, that's part of the name?"

"Only problem…" Jaki sighed. "I don't know where I placed it."

Logan facepalmed. "We need to help you reorganize this office."

I cringed a little at the thought of cleaning. I pulled out my "Tidy Up" spell and cast it.

"Woah…" Logan said in awe. "Matthew, where did you learn that?"

"Let's just say I took an extra card from the maids at the Dragonblade Manor back on Firecat Alley…" I smirked. "I don't know where the stuff belongs, so I'll have the spell organize the items by type so it's easier to put away."

"AHA!" Jaki shouted. " _Now_ I remember where everything goes."

"Figures…" Logan sighed. "Ellie, Matt, do you mind helping?"

In about 10 minutes, all the books were placed on the proper shelves and the desks were straightened.

"Thanks everyone! I really owe you! Now my room is ready for the Fall Semester! Only problem…. I need to write lesson plans! ACK! So much to do! Such little time!" Jaki started to enter one of her panicked, anxious states.

Ellie grabbed the Quantum Divine Alpha Supernova of Frosty Fury card off Jaki's desk. It was an ice spell that cost an incredible ten pips and two shadow pips. Likely a spell that Ellie wouldn't learn for several years.

"Thanks for the help, guys. See you around," Logan waved as we exited the balance professor's office.

Ellie and I laughed as we walked down the hall and re-entered the ice room.

* * *

"Ah, you two are back," Tarrak greeted us.

"Sorry we took a while, we had to help Jaki clean up," I apologized.

"No surprises there," Tarrak sighed as Ellie handed the moose the requested spell card. "Jaki is as disorganized as a jackrabbit on three cups of coffee. Now to stabilize the Borealis crystal. You kids might want to step back."

Ellie and I sat in desks in the back of the room as Tarrak did his thing. The blue light was brief but blindingly bright. "Okay," Tarrak said, rubbing his hands together. "This will be ready to be returned next week after the temperature stabilizes. It will radiate positive energy to the rest of the core when back at the Sky Anchor. It hopefully will heal Bartleby as well."

I was about to leave to get my dorm assignment when Tarrak said "Matthew, Ignus left a note while you were away." I opened the small envelope and read silently. _"Dear Matthew Dragonblade, it completely slipped my mind, but you'd best come back to my office so I can test ya for the initiate level as a pyromancer here at the Arcanum."_

"Do you have to go?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll see you later this evening."

"You too," Ellie kissed my cheek.

* * *

I walked next door to Ignus Ferric's room, and the pyromancy professor had a test on a desk. "Part 1: Multiple Choice!" he said. I gulped. I hated multiple choice tests back at Ravenwood. I sat on the wooden chair at the desk and began answering questions. A lot of them came naturally to me, like _What is the common temperature of a Phoenix's fiery breath?_ or _What culture crafted the Rain of Fire spell card?_ However, some were more of a challenge such as _calculate the energy needed to produce a 10,000 degree Sun Serpent_ , as I was pretty awful at calculations. When an hour had passed, I handed him my completed test with a grin.

"Alright, go see Cyrio Cassini, the _Arbiter Proctis_ of the Arcanum. He will give you the next part of the test. He can be found at the opposite wing of the library on this level."

* * *

I followed the instructions and found myself in a small circular room that was empty despite an older looking unicorn. From the looks of him, he came from Valencia, a very beautiful realm from what I had learned of it. "Hello there," he said in an unmistakably Valencian accent.

"Ignus sent me to be tested, sir," I handed him a paper.

"Ah, yes. Go into that door," the old unicorn pointed at a small door.

I stepped in and found myself in a large circular room, with nearly 360 degree views of the open spiral. Even weider, it seemed that the body of the Arcanum had disappeared. How the heck was that possible? Of all the thoughts in my mind, all I could stammer was "What…?"

"Do not be surprised, wizard. The Arcanum is a strange place. Now, think fast!"

The two of us entered a duel circle. 1vs1. The unicorn began casting fire spells. I had to use prisms to get damage on him, as he would be resistant to my fiery attacks. After a long buildup process of fire blades, elemental blades, as well as traps and a backdraft, I attacked with a Fire From Above, which I learned in my trip to Darkmoor a few months prior. The spell knocked out the unicorn, meaning I won!

Cyrio Cassini handed me the slip of paper with his stamp. "Farewell, _initiate_ , I look forward to seeing you again."

"Thank you, Cyrio," I bowed. "I am honored to have been tested."

* * *

I returned to Ignus, who was packing his stuff to go to his living quarters for the night.

"Thank you, Matthew, I will have your results by tomorrow," He took the paper. I nodded. "Maybe go to the cafeteria for dinner. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You too," I said, waving Ignus goodbye. I checked the clock saying it was 18:00, which was basically sunset time in Wizard City, where there is a sun.

 _Wow. Time went by fast during the test_ , I thought to myself. _Now to meet everyone in the cafeteria for supper._

I joined everyone in the cafeteria at a table. Mellori, Ellie, and Logan were already sitting.

"Hey, Matt," Ellie said. "Why did Ignus need you? You've been gone for a while," Ellie said with concern.

"He wanted me to take an advanced test. There was a multiple choice and a battle section," I replied, sitting down on the chair.

"Ah, the entrance exams. Hope you did well," Logan encouraged.

"I guess I'll have to take mine tomorrow," Ellie looked nervous. "Was it hard, sweetie?"

"No," I shrugged. "It wasn't too hard. I don't know how it will be for Ice though."

"Okay, I'll have to study tonight I guess," Ellie said.

"No need to study, Ellie. You're smarter than I am and I didn't find it hard."

"So, Matthew," Logan began. "I heard about your encounter with the Cabal."

"Yeah," I said. "You know about them?"

"Never heard of them before Mellori explained it to me a couple minutes ago," Logan, who was an understudy, said with a bit of a hesitation.

"I'm just glad Matt is okay," Ellie grinned. "I was worried sick when he had passed out for several days."

"We _all_ were," Mellori sighed, "even Logan."

"It's true. I was worried about you even before I knew you," Logan said.

After a dinner of chatting about Ravenwood and old friends and such, Logan wanted to go read in the library and Mellori was going to her dorm to hit the hay. I wanted to go get my dorm assignment from Fitzhume but Ellie wanted to walk around the Arcanum.

"Ellie, I kind of want to go to my dorm and rest," I said.

"It's been weeks since we've had alone time to talk," Ellie pleaded. "We can just go to the tree room. Gaze at the stars for a while."

* * *

The tree room was tall and had a tree with purple leaves, kind of the same color as the yum-yum trees of Mooshu. The tree had closed eyes and a mouth. _Perhaps a relative of Bartleby?_ We sat on the grass next to each other near the 180 degree window that provided panoramic views of the stars of the spiral. It was a wonderful sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Return to the Sky Anchor

I woke up in my Arcanum dorm. It was a week later after I had taken the entrance exam and passed. I had a single dorm, just like in Ravenwood but a bit more spacious. The windows were quite large, offering 180 degree views of the starry void. I hadn't unpacked my furniture and decorations yet, but I will when I have the chance when my time is less consumed by assignments.

* * *

Later that morning, I was reading a boring textbook in Ignus's room. Luckily it was about fire magic, but still overly dull and boring. I was about to lull off to sleep at my desk when I heard a knock on the door. I rubbed my eyes as I stood up and walked to the door. Ellie and Logan were there. "Hey, Matt!" Ellie hugged me. "Are you ready to return to the Borealis Core?"

"I don't think so," Ignus said, walking up. "Matthew is busy learning advanced fire spellcasting techniques."

"But," Logan began. "We need him to navigate."

"And, Matthew may not be the smartest guy…" Ellie began…

"HEY!" I objected.

"Let me finish…. But he's great at spell casting, sir. I am sure he wouldn't get too far behind if we took a weekend trip to the Borealis Peaks," Ellie suggested.

"Alright," Ignus laughed. "But, I am expecting a full report when you return."

* * *

When we reached the shores of the Borealis Peaks, a heavy snow was falling. Ellie didn't mind the cold, while Logan and I had to rely on my warming fire spell. Ellie held the box that held the stable borealis crystal.

"Remember, all we have to do is go in, restore this crystal, and it should fix the problem with Bartleby and the Borealis Core."

"But," Logan began, "We're all Ravenwood students, so we would be affected by the negative crystals."

"We need someone who can run quickly in and get out before collapsing like poor Matt here," Ellie said, concerned.

"I think we should all go, just to be safe, because there may be more Cabal agents in there," Logan suggested.

"Good point," Ellie said. "Let's go."

* * *

We walked for about 20 minutes before reaching the central chamber. Eerily, there were no Cabal agents in the room. Ellie handed me the box and I pulled out the glowing green positive crystal. It looked the same as before, minus the Cabal Penguin Miners.

"Quickly, go, before we become ill," Ellie urged me to go. I took a deep breath. I felt a little nervous about exposing myself to such powerful, damaging energy. I'd hate to go into a coma for another week.

I ran up to the large Borealis Core. I took the positive crystal. I could feel the negative energy radiating from the Core. My vision began to blur and the dizzying effects escalated. _Come on, Matt. Do it. Save the Spiral_ , I encouraged my hesitant self.

"Put it in! What are you waiting for, Matthew?!" Logan shouted from the other side of the cavern.

I placed the positive crystal into the negative one, and a blinding light coupled with an invisible force overtook the room. I felt a surge of heat for a few seconds and I was thrown back by the force. I could not see due to the blinding light, but I felt my shoulder scrape on the rocky ground. When the force released and the light returned to normal, Logan and Ellie helped me up. It was relieving to repair the Borealis Core. Hopefully, Bartleby will feel better.

"That was amazing, Matty!" Ellie kissed me on the lips while I blushed.

"That was awesome!" Logan cheered. "Great report subject for us to do back at the Arcanum."

I dusted myself off. "Thanks guys," I smiled. "Maybe we should check up on Bartleby? I'm sure he's probably feeling better by now."

"That shouldn't be necessary… _yet_ …" Ellie said. "According to Tarrak, the positive change should fully spread Spiral-wide in a few months. We're safe here though, the main crystal has been stabilized. Bartleby's condition should slowly improve."

"Alright, shall we return to the Arcanum?" I suggested.

"First, I'll need to put up some kind of magical barrier, a very strong one at that. Preferably at the cave entrance near the beach. It will protect the Borealis from further damage," Logan explained.

* * *

At the mouth of the cave, after we all exited, Logan took out his wand. "Matt, Ellie, stand back," the Sorcerer said. " _Excelciarus Beneficio!_ " Logan shouted in Latin. Logan had casted an invisible barrier that would badly hurt anyone who tried to enter. The mine entrance was encased in a blue magical bubble that disappeared a few seconds after it was cast. "It's now an invisible deadly magical barrier," Logan smirked. "The Cabal won't know what hit them."

* * *

"You're back!" Ignus greeted me as I returned to the Arcanum, triumphant. "So, how did it go?" I told Ignus Ferric about my saving of the Spiral by repairing the Borealis crystal.

"Fascinating!" Ignus cheered. "You are a remarkable young wizard, Matthew."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Now, I will teach ye how to diagram energy flow, as energy can be manifested in many ways, such as fire," Ignus handed me the red chalk for his chalk boards. "During the crystal replacement, was there any heat or light?"

"There was a really bright light and a brief wave of heat. Both lasted a few seconds," I replied.

I noticed that Ignus began to draw arrows in and out of a circle with his red chalk. The outward arrow was larger to represent the released energy from the reaction of positive and negative radiation. It's all painfully complex and I could barely understand it myself the first day. I wouldn't want to bore you with the scientific details.

These lessons lasted until the end of my first semester at the Arcanum. Reports were not the most fun assignments, but they were still required. Ignus was impressed by my improvement from a D to an A on the report assignments. Before I knew it, it was time for final exams.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Raging Bulls

Towards the end of the fall semester, it was nearly final exam time. Students and teachers were getting ready for the tests that barred them from a fun Christmas in their home worlds. I walked in to Ignus's office to take my fire exam. I had studied for several hours for this test, so I was determined to do well.

In the room was another human boy my age about. He was a bit taller but also lankier than I. He had tan skin and messy light brown hair. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. If he wasn't wearing fire robes I'd assume he was a very lost ice wizard.

"Ah hello Matthew!" Ignus greeted me from his desk. I waved back, as well as at the other guy in the room. "Meet Cody Sunspear. He's in my afternoon class and he will be your partner for the final exam."

"You have got to be kidding me….:" Cody sighed. That's when I noticed his Pigswick class ring. "You're from _Ravenwood_?"

"Yup," I smirked. "But we're both at the Arcanum now. We should work together or we both fail."

"I think Nastrond would thaw before I would work with this doofus," Cody rolled his eyes as I took a seat.

"Your assignment is to defeat a Spirit of Nevermore in the exotic realm of Mooshu to get a few ingredients for a Raging Bull spell," Ignus explained.

I have never been to Mooshu but I had learned its intriguing history back at Ravenwood.

"Mr. Ferric, can I _please_ get a new partner?" Cody begged.

"Matthew Dragonblade is the only other pyromancer student at the Arcanum, so no," Ignus chuckled.

"Fine, I'll work with him, but I'll end up doing most of the work," Cody scoffed.

"And why's that?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"Because I'm smarter," Cody crossed his arms. "I've been to Mooshu before. I'll lead the way."

* * *

"From Ignus's map, the spirit we must face is in the Crimson fields," I said to Cody as we crossed an unstable bamboo bridge over a river.

"No need to worry," Cody said, stopping and admiring the view. I noticed a crack below Cody's feet.

"CODY! You might wanna get off the bridge," I shouted as I walked towards the other end.

"Matt, I'm fine," Cody rolled his eyes. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed his hand. "ACK!" Cody said as the floor gave way. I had caught him just in time. It was a 10 foot drop to the river. I used all my strength to pull up Cody, with his help of course. "Thanks, Matt. You saved me," Cody said in shock.

"What was that?" I smiled.

"Don't rub it in Dragonblade," Cody said, rolling his eyes. "Consider us acquaintances."

"Deal," I said, shaking Cody's hand. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Cody and I reached the Crimson Fields an hour later, which was a compound for some warlord that held power in Mooshu. We easily defeated the samurai who tried to arrest us for trespassing.

"You're not bad, Matt," Cody said, impressed when I summoned a volcano to take care of some samurai.

"Same to you too," I returned the compliment. "You don't seem to be a cheater like the rest of Pigswick."

"Oh, I know," Cody rolled his eyes. "It's no fun to cheat really. Ahnku, the Ember professor tried to teach me cheating moves, but I refused. It didn't seem right."

"Yea," I laughed a little. "One of your classmates that I dueled in the Spiral Cup a few years ago somehow knew astral spells at such a low level."

"Sorry you had to deal with that," Cody said shamefully. "I am glad Ravenwood won the cup."

"Either way, we should find this spirit. It's almost sundown," I mentioned.

* * *

It was a chilly grey evening and a few light snowflakes began to flutter down. It was December after all. We reached the clearing in the bamboo forest where Ignus had left a mark on the map, but it was empty.

"Huh… where is the Spirit of Nevermore?" Cody asked, looking around.

I heard a rustle in the bushes. Both of us raised our wands. Out popped a horde of ninja pigs!

"Let's make some bacon!" Cody laughed.

We blasted the little pigs with fire, but the spirit still didn't show up. As we were about to leave the clearing, a transparent being in light blue materialized before us. It looked like a stereotypical ghost.

"I am the Spirit of Nevermore. What in the seventeen thousand planes do you want with me and why did _you_ disturb my clearing?!"

"Uh, sorry sir. We were sent by Ignus to retrieve something from you," I said politely.

"Ignus Ferric? He sent you?" the demon asked. "Why didn't you just say so?! He's, like, my best friend in all the planes."

"Wow. That was easy," Cody shrugged.

"I was being sarcastic," the demon rolled his eyes. "I hate that man! He took my soul and banished me to the spirit world! He had a good reason though, as I was terrorizing poor villagers, but that's beside the point." Cody and I glanced at each other, confused. "You two boys will have to fight me. I will NOT go easy on you."

The demon was a powerful fire spirit and he cast down dragons and meteors on Cody and I. We both used fire prisms and both of us used plenty of fireblades before casting Fire From Above, which became a very strong spell with all our blades and traps. The spirit was defeated after both of us attacked.

"Good job, boys," the spirit laughed.

"Uh, sir, aren't you ashamed you were defeated by two teenagers?" Cody asked.

"This was all an act!" The spirit re-formed in front of us. "Ignus Ferric and I go way back. Back when I was alive in fact. He hired me to test you two for the Raging Bull spell card. Here you go. You've earned this. Run along now!"

The spirit held out two Raging Bull cards and Cody and I each took one.

"Woah, sick!" Cody said in awe.

"Thanks, man," I said to the spirit, but he had vanished into the wintry night.

* * *

"Great job guys," Ignus said as we re-entered Ignus's office the next morning after a night in the warmth of our dorms. "Was the spirit hard to beat?"

"Actually, yes," Cody said, conceding. "But he turned out to be your friend and he was just acting evil."

"Yes. He's an interesting ghost. I hope his actin' career goes well for 'im," Ignus chuckled. "Enjoy your break, young pyromancers. May you cast great bonfires to keep you warm on these cold yuletide nights."

"We will," I said to Ignus shaking his hand firmly. "Cody, that was fun. I hope to work with you again sometime, if you'd be willing to call me a friend."

"Of course I will. Us Pyromancers have got to stick together. Feel free to send me a message scroll anytime."

"Sure thing, Cody," I said, waving goodbye to my new friend as he left the office. Ignus was also getting ready to go. "I'll see you after break, Ignus."

I left the room to return to my dorm to pack up my stuff when I bumped into Ellie in the hall.

"Hiya Matt," she said, smiling. "I just returned from Polaris for my exam to get a spell called _Snowball Barrage_."

"Hey Ellie," I hugged her. "I was about to go home to spend the holidays at home.

Ellie hugged me back. "I'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"

"Of course," I said. "Message me if you ever need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bartleby is (not) okay?...

Christmas and New Year's was pretty uneventful. I spent the holidays at my home on Firecat Alley with my parents, but nothing much occurred. I was excited to return to the Arcanum with my friends and learn more fire secrets from Ignus.

As I walked down the street, avoiding Gretta DarkKettle's house as I have done every day since I was little, I received a message from Ellie. " _Hi, Matt, do you want to meet with Bartleby before going to the Arcanum? It's been about 4 months since we fixed the Borealis Core, so Bartleby should be healed._ "

I realized that would be a good idea to do. I replied with " _Sure, I'll meet you in the Commons; I'll be there in a few minutes."_

* * *

After about ten more minutes of walking I reached the commons. The grass and trees were not as green as usual, as it was January. A cool breeze caused ripples on the pond. Ellie was sitting on the brown grass near the shore of the pond, waiting for me.

"Hi Matt," Ellie hugged me. "How was break?"

"It was fine. Got to spend time with family; open presents; the usual."

"I got back from Marleybone today. There's a war there. Polaris invaded… Napoleguin apparently seized power in Polaris and invaded Marleybone, Monquista, and Valencia."

"Oh, God…" I sighed. "I can't believe I helped the penguins…"

"It's ok. You didn't know… Besides, most of the Penguins were good. Only Napoleguin became a crazed military dictator."

"I just wish there was a way I could help… Either way you look at it, I am a cause of this."

"Sweetie, don't beat yourself up over it. Her Majesty's Navy is more than a match for a bunch of penguins. The redcoats will prevail," my girlfriend reassured me. "Let's go check on Bartleby now, okay?"

"Oh, right," I stood up. "I hope he's feeling better now."

"Race you there!" Ellie started running.

"You're on!" I challenged her. While running, I had to dodge a few younger Ravenwood students who were riding their bikes, tigers, horses, or pogo stick mounts. When we got near Bartleby, Ellie froze the sidewalk and slid in front of Bartleby. I did not see the ice so I slipped and fell due to the fact that I was running.

"Oh gosh, I done goofed…" Ellie melted the ice before helping me up. I glanced at Bartleby whose leaves were brown.

"Bartleby isn't looking too good," I dusted myself off.

"Yeah… I think he's gotten worse…"

"Hello, wizards…" Bartleby groaned. His voice sounded raspy.

"Bartleby… what's wrong…?" I asked the old tree. "We fixed the problem in Polaris. Is something else making you sick?"

"Ah, young wizard, I am not sick. However, I am still feeling under the weather. I am feeling depressed and gloomy. I long to see the past…. However, I cannot. Now my days are filled with sorrow and longing."

Just then, I saw his, still empty, eye socket. "OH! The Eye of History is still missing! Was that ever found when Malistaire was defeated?"

"I'm sure Cyrus would have returned it if he found it after killing Malistaire in Dragonspyre…" Ellie added.

"I don't remember seeing it in Darkmoor…" I pondered.

"Ask… Ambrose…. He will know," Bartleby grumbled.

"Good idea. Come on Ellie!" I began to run. Ellie rolled her eyes at my obvious 'payback' for her head start earlier.

I reached Ambrose's office first to ask the headmaster. "Ah, you are back, Matthew DragonBlade. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Hello, sir," I caught my breath. "Do you know what happened to the Eye of History?"

"Oh, how could we have completely forgotten about that?" Ambrose asked when Ellie entered the office. "Hello, Ellie FrostHeart. How lovely to see you again. Anyways, the Eye was not found in Dragonspyre by Cyrus, nor was it found in Darkmoor…"

"Where do we look now?" I asked.

"There is only one place left to look… And I have avoided this option for many years out of fear for this school, however, we are in a dire situation. I need you two to go to Malistaire's house…"

Ellie and I gasped. "Sir, that's the house in the Dark Cave that everyone avoids…" Ellie warned.

"Even Gretta Darkkettle…" I added. "And she's a pretty wicked witch herself."

"Matt! Gretta is so nice…"

"She turned me into a CAT once… That was _not_ a fun twenty-four hours."

"I bet you were _so cute_ as a cat…" Ellie teased.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your feline discussion, but time is of the essence. The Eye of History, or some clue of it, should be in that house," Ambrose interrupted. "You can find his house at 12 Spiny Skeleton Court, and here is a bone key that should get you in. Good luck, alumni…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Malistaire's House

"So, what was it like being a cat?" Ellie asked me as we were about to enter the Dark Cave from the entrance on Cyclops Lane.

"Eh, I don't remember much. Cats don't have the same level of consciousness as we do. Well, the anthropomorphic cats do, but not _regular_ cats. All I remember is that fur balls are not fun," I cringed at the memory…

"I think this is the place," Ellie stopped in front of a house with an eye banner over the door.

"What makes you think that?" I looked around the desolate neighborhood.

"Well, the address is 12 Spiny Skeleton Court, which is the address Ambrose gave us and there's a HUGE EYE on the door and the sign says 'Malistaire's House'. I dunno. Just a guess…"

"Is that the Eye of History," I reached up to the eye above the door. "Guess not," I said, only feeling a felt-like material.

Ellie unlocked the villain's house with the key Ambrose gave her.

The house had decorations from Darkmoor and Dragonspyre. The room was very dark. I lit a small candle so that we can see. The air was musty and smelled of burnt sage as if many séances were performed in this house; as would be expected from a death professor, of course.

"Yuck… It smells, quite literally, like death in here," Ellie pinched her nose. "Where should we check first, sweetie? There are so many doors and rooms in this house."

I was getting a gut feeling that the door on the first floor at the back of the foyer on the left side was the one we should check. "There," I answered, pointing to the door.

"Why that one?" Ellie asked. "Just random?"

"Gut instinct…" I shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

I opened the door. The first room smelled of corpse candles and burnt séance sage. The room, like the foyer, had a dark, gloomy atmosphere, with a few candles burning. The center of the room had a pentagram with candles at the five points. In the center was a picture of Sylvia…. "Matt, we need to get out of here!" Ellie freaked out. "I don't have a good feeling about this! Séance circles make me uncomfortable…."

"It's okay. The séance never worked. Malistaire couldn't restore Sylvia to life."

"But, still," a tear dropped down Ellie's cheek. "It creeps me out.…"

"If you want, you can extinguish the candles. A simple ice spell could do it."

"Okay," Ellie casted an icy winds spell. The room went cold as a chilly January wind swept around the room. The room went from gloomy to pitch black as the candles snuffed out. I lit my torch again, illuminating the room. "That's better," Ellie sighed.

"See, it's not so bad in here…" I said. "Let's keep looki-"

"WHO DARES DISTURB THIS SANCTUM!?" a booming thunderous voice yelled. My torch went out. Ellie began to cry again. She ran for the door to the foyer, which she could identify by the small amount of light peeping through the crack. However, it was locked behind us as we entered.

"What do you want?!" I asked as loud as I could, trying not to sound afraid.

"I was sent by Malistaire to protect this sanctum. The candles were to be lit for an eternity, as Malistaire wishes to resurrect Sylvia! Now I must relight the candles that you two extinguished." All of a sudden, the room was lit by the corpse candles. The voice's owner was revealed. It was a suit of Darkmoor armor animated to life. "NOW! I must KILL the one who snuffed out the candles. Malistaire would be most displeased if he found that some TEENAGERS messing about in his house sabotaged his plans." Ellie was in the corner, shaking. I hated seeing her like this. I'd be devastated if I lost her.

"Look, man," I attempted to reason with the animated suit of armor. "Malistaire is at peace now. He is with his wife… in the Other Side. He does not want to resurrect her. He's moved on. He's with her for eternity now. It's time for you to do so too."

"But, it's my duty…. To protect this room."

"Look, my girlfriend is absolutely terrified now."

"What does that matter to me? In my time alive, I lived a life of horror every day for forty years! Now this job gives me a chance to exact my VENGEANCE!" The suit lit up in blue fire and charged at Ellie.

"STOP!" I shouted. "If you hurt her, you answer to me!" The agonized spirit turned around. "Have you ever _loved_ someone?" I asked.

"Yes," the spirit said. "Tatyana was her name. She was my love until she died of the plague…"

"Well, I feel the same way about Ellie I'd be in as much pain as you if she were to die. So, if you could just leave her alone…? That would be great."

" It's clear that Malistaire is happy (I know this because he hasn't nagged at me about doing my job) so I won't hurt either of you. I hope he is in this other side, and I will join him, now that I am at peace." Just then, a purple portal to the Other Side opened and the spirit floated in…. "Thank you…." he said as the portal closed.

Ellie stood up and hugged me, wiping a tear of her cheek. "That was amazing, Matt. You're the best."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Now let's get to the next room." Ellie and I continued down the hall to the second room where there was a desk near some windows. On the desk, there was a book. I walked over to examine it. It appeared to be Malistaire's Journal.

"Ellie, come look at this," I said, opening the book to the last entry, which was in September, five years ago. Around the time I began at Ravenwood.

"Let's see…" Ellie began reading. " _My efforts to resurrect Sylvia have met no success, but a mysterious group of scholars called the Cabal claim to have the answers I seek. They communicate through an agent here in Wizard City that goes only by the initials G and D. This… Cabal…makes me nervous. It seems they have some unknown, dark, shadowy purpose. However, my love for Sylvia outweighs the danger I sense. Before I meet with this G D, I shall have to steal the Eye of History from Bartleby. It pains me to do such a task, but I am at my wit's end. I will make my final entry tonight after I have attended this dark meeting._ "

"Woah…" I said, in shock. "The Cabal has the Eye of History?"

"It appears so. And who is this GD person? Keep reading…" Ellie suggested.

"Alright… _I met with the agent this evening_ ," Ellie laughed as I tried speaking in my best Malistaire impression. " _I handed them the Eye and I was given the information. They are taking the Eye to Mirage for their unknown dark purpose. However, they tell me that there is an ancient book called the Krokonomicon that has the information I desire. To Krokotopia I go!_ " I put the journal in my backpack and we were about to leave when the door from the previous room opened.

"Matthew, what are you doing in here?!" Duncan Grimwater said.

"Duncan..." I mumbled. "More importantly, why are you here?"

"The Cabal sent me. Our spies on the streets detected footsteps around Malistaire's house. And you led me right to the Journal! Ha! You have always been so gullible, Matthew. That journal's not going anywhere, and neither are you!"

"Guys, stop… we can work this out," Ellie suggested, trying to keep the peace.

"No, Ellie, its fine," I shrugged her off. "I can handle Duncan…."

"Really? The Cabal has given me immense power. You underestimate me. I invoke _Kan Devasi_!" Duncan's voice echoed through the chamber as he mentioned the ancient, honor fight that ends a vendetta between two opposing people. The winner decides the fate of the loser and is seen as a hero, well, at least in ancient Aquila it went that way. "It is just between us, Matthew. Ellie, any intervention on your part will result in your demise."

I cracked my knuckles. "Let's go…" I drew my wand. A duel circle appeared on the floor. Ellie stood quietly outside the circle, nervous for the outcome.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, DragonBlade…" Duncan taunted as he casted a deathblade on himself. I stood there quietly as I built up a large number of blades. "You're awfully quiet. Afraid you're gonna die?" I stood there silently and smirked as I cast a backdraft. "What…?!" Duncan acted surprised. "You've grown in power, Matthew…."

Duncan casted a feint on me, which was a similarly large trap spell that used less mana, but was a bit less powerful. I was ready to cast a Fire From Above and defeat Duncan, but it was his turn first, as he was the challenger. Duncan casted a Winged Sorrow. I knew I was dead for certain as the bats swooped down and damaged me. However, I still had a little life left. "Ugh, you're so damn lucky…" Duncan shook his head.

I casted a Fire From Above spell that finished the battle. Duncan was defeated. "I guess you're the better wizard, Matthew. Go on…"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The rules of _Kan Devasi_ say that you must kill me. So, go ahead, throw a fireball at me. Throw me into a volcano…. Something!"

"The rules state that I _decide_ your fate, Duncan…"

"Wait… Matthew…So you're not going to kill me?"

"No, that would be stupid of me. Why would killing you give me honor? All I would have is a guilty conscious until the day I die… All I ask is that you tell me the truth about the Cabal… The _whole_ truth."

"Coward." Duncan stammered. "You spared my life when you didn't have to. Just wait until the Cabal hears about this," Duncan laughed. "You've always been a pathetic coward and a pushover. When the word gets out, your reputation will be ruined."

"You still have to accept the terms. You have to answer my questions…" I said. "Even if you think I'm dishonorable."

"Whatever, just leave me alone…." Duncan stood up and casted a healing spell. "Ask me anytime. I don't know a ton of info, but I at least know enough to get you off my back." The deal was sealed when I shook Duncan's hand.

"Well, we have to get back to Ambrose," Ellie said. "Then we should head to the Arcanum. We're going to be late!"

"You guys go to _The Arcanum_?" Duncan started laughing maniacally again. "Good luck with that. You'll learn more from me than those dunderheaded scholars…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ellie and I re-entered the headmaster's office. "Matthew, you look quite worn out. What happened?"

"Duncan was there looking for Malistaire's Journal too. But I defeated him in a _Kan Devasi_ and brought the journal back here."

"Is Duncan … _dead_?" Ambrose asked with suspicion.

"No, sir, I spared him," I handed the old headmaster the journal we found. "He has to give me any info I ask him about the Cabal though," I smirked.

"Thank you, I will read over this. You two should get back to the Arcanum. You're already late as it is. Farewell!" Ambrose said, placing the journal on his desk.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Back in Session

Ellie and I ran down the halls of the Arcanum to get to class, despite being a half hour late. "HEY! No running in the halls!" Librarian Fitzhume said. "I can't believe that is how I have to greet you after a 3 week break, Matthew…"

"Sorry, sir. I hate being late," I apologized to the stuffy Monquistan.

"I'll excuse the tardy this one time because you're never late, but running is a rule you have broken…. many times… Detention for you! Ione's Room at 3PM. Don't be late. And don't run!" Fitzhume handed me a slip.

Ellie had already walked ahead to the ice classroom. She never got in trouble… mainly because she never runs in the Arcanum, which is something I should stop doing.

* * *

I entered Ignus's classroom. "Sorry I'm late," I said.

"What kept ya?" Cody asked from his desk.

"Oh, Ellie and I were helping look for the Eye of History in Wizard City. Bartleby needs it."

"Sounds important…" Ignus said as I took my seat next to Cody, who apparently is now in the morning class with me. "Luckily, you didn't miss too much of my lesson." Ignus began lecturing and drawing diagrams in his red chalk. I was able to focus on the interesting lesson despite the tragic events earlier this morning.

* * *

After class I met Ellie, Mellori, and Logan for lunch.

"That sucks, Matt," Logan said when he saw the detention slip.

"I know…" I sighed. "Not looking forward to spending an hour locked in the meanest Arcanum professor's classroom."

"Ione's not that mean…" Mellori said. Ellie, Logan, and I gave her a puzzled look. "What? I help her organize stuff on weekends…"

"Don't even get me started on organization…" Logan groaned. "I'm sick of always having to clean up Jaki's office. She's so _messy_ …"

"Either way, Matt and I were going to interrogate Duncan after school this afternoon. I guess we'll have to go tomorrow, despite it being a task that could save the Spiral."

"I can help you," Logan offered.

"I'll go too…." Mellori also said. "Oh wait, I have detention… Darnit! I can't believe I'm a bad kid like Matt is…"

"Hey! I'm right here…" I jokingly scolded Mellori.

Just then, Cody sat down at the table. "Oh, guys, this is my friend Cody Sunspear. He's in my fire class," I introduced my friend.

"Heya," Cody said. Everyone else waved.

"Cody, do you want to come on a trip to Wizard City to interrogate some Cabal baddies?" Ellie asked Cody jokingly.

"What's the Cabal?" Cody asked, looking confused.

"They're a secret group who stole Bartleby's Eye of History. They also were damaging the Borealis Core in Polaris," I explained.

"Ah, I see…" Cody said. "They are nefarious indeed! I can help you guys."

"It'll be Ellie, you, and I then," Logan said. "Who knows what kind of dark powers this Cabal could be using. We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

After lunch I went back to my dorm and did homework for Ignus' class before I had to go to detention because I had no afternoon class that day.

I finished my research assignment and then walked along the hall to meet Mellori for detention.

"Wait… Why did you get detention?" Mellori asked when I got to the door of Ione Virga's office.

"Oh, Librarian Fitzhume caught me running in the hall. I'm a real bad villain." I said jokingly. Mellori giggled.

"Same here; I was caught 'running'. Kind of a stupid rule if you ask me…"

"Yeah…. And it's a _whole hour_ of detention too."

"Alright, delinquents, come inside." Ione said opening the door. We both showed her the detention passes. "Really? You're _both_ in detention for _running in the HALL?_ How daft of Fitzhume. That monkey makes me do detention for _THIS_? I could be grading papers."

"So, you'll let us go?" Mellori asked eagerly.

"Oh, heavens no; Fitzhume would get me fired…. You two will have to stay in here. But, feel free to do whatever you want, just keep your voices low and the sound to a minimum."

Mellori and I nodded in agreement. Ione sat down to grade some of her storm students' papers.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Mellori whispered.

"Same. I hope their Cabal Quest is going well," I said back.

"Cabal Quest!?" Ione asked, a little upset. "Where?!"

"In Wizard City," I replied.

"Oh dear…the Cabal is in Wizard City?!" the storm professor looked panicked. "Besides, initiates are not supposed to know about the Cabal! Do you know how dangerous they are?!"

"Yeah we do. I dealt with several of their agents," I protested.

"Same here…" Mellori added. "And our friends can handle themselves."

"Wow, I am impressed…" Ione added. "I only hope your friends can withstand the Cabal's attacks. Meanwhile, you and your friends are going to be under tighter security."

"WHAT?!" Mellori and I asked in shock.

"Students are not privy to the knowledge of the Cabal. You have to be a full-fledged scholar to learn that information. But, for now, you do not qualify."

A few minutes later I got a magical message scroll from Cody:

 _"Teleport now. Duncan won't give us info. He only will answer to you. Tell Ione that it's an emergency! Mellori can come too…. if she wants."_

"Uhhh… Ione?" I raised my hand. "We need to leave…"

"You better have a good reason."

I decided to be honest. "Our friends need help confronting the Cabal agents in Wizard City."

"Alright, you two can go. But you two and your friends better come back to my room as soon as you're done in Wizard City. I need to set some things straight with your group."

Mellori and I nodded in agreement before teleporting out of the storm classroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Duncan's Ultimatum

 _Cody Sunspear's Point of View:_

I stepped through the world door to Wizard City and the first thing I noticed was Bartleby. He looked very dry and depressed. I met with Matthew's friends Ellie and Logan outside the tree.

"Hiya Cody, glad you could make it," Ellie said as I approached.

"I'm happy to help. So, what is the plan?" I asked.

"We go to Duncan's house and politely ask for the info. If he doesn't give it the first time, then we use force…" Ellie suggested.

"Why don't we skip directly to using force? I mean, we're dealing with the Cabal here. They won't give over the info that easily," Logan added, making a fist with his right hand and punching his left hand.

"No. Matt beat Duncan in a Kan Davasi. He has to give over anything we ask."

"Not true," I piped in. "He only _has_ to answer to _Matt_. He needs to ask the questions "

"Look, we'll try it my way and if things go badly, we can get Matt to come. But who knows if Ione will let him leave detention for an emergency…" Ellie added.

"This may be one of our biggest missions yet, guys," Logan said. "So, let's not screw it up."

* * *

Ellie led us to Triton Avenue, which was the Storm district in the city. The grey cobblestone roads were lined with purple and yellow. The streets were lined with weeping willow trees that easily flailed in the strong winds. The sky was a gloomy grey and the air felt moist yet cold, as it was January.

We reached a house marked "47 Rainfall Road". Ellie knocked on the door. A dark skinned boy with black and white robes and a hood answered the door. "Oh God…" he mumbled. "It's Ellie… What do you want?"

"You have to answer my questions!" Ellie excitedly pulled out a notepad and a pen. "PLEEEASE?!"

"I don't have to answer to you; I only have to answer your stupid boyfriend. Where is that fireball anyways? I thought he never left your side."

"Hey!" I interjected. "What makes you think you can talk to her like that, man?! Not cool."

"Uh… buddy… practice what you preach…" Duncan shoved me off the steps and I landed in the grass.

"I'm okay!" I stood up, coughed and dusted the grass off my brown hair.

"Look, it seems like you guys came at a rough time. Maybe send Matt when he's available…"

"No!" Logan interrupted. "We tried the nice way but now we respond with _force_ …"

"Oh… I am so _scared_ …" Duncan said sarcastically.

I summoned a Sun Serpent, which totally would have burned down the whole neighborhood if it were not for my superior control over the beast. "Apologize and, uh, answer to Ellie or you will face the heat."

Duncan gulped. "Not so sure of yourself now, eh?" Logan smirked deviously. "I thought so. Spill the beans Grimwater…"

"You can intimidate and beat me up all you want, but the _Law of Kan Davasi_ states that Matthew has to interrogate me. And _you three_ are intruding on Cabal property with malicious intent. Especially you, kid. You summoned that Sun Serpent on me. Tell me, what is your name?" Duncan grabbed me by the collar.

"Cody…" I gulped.

"Weakling.." Duncan shoved me onto the floor of his house. He then took Ellie and dragged her to the side. Logan drew his wand.

"You hurt my friends and I will save them! What spell do you want; Judgement or Gaze of Fate?"

"I don't think so, bucko…" Duncan twirled Logan's wand in his hands.

"But- How?" Logan glanced at his hands which were suddenly empty.

"The Cabal has given me immense power! I couldn't use those on Matthew because of the Kan Devasi Laws, but you three are not so lucky!" Duncan used a Cabal manipulation spell to make Logan levitate into the house then shoved him forcefully on the floor. He then levitated rope and made it tie itself around us, trapping us in the house.

Good God I almost wet my freaking pants when that happened! This Duncan dude is not one to be messed with. "Message Matt…." Ellie whispered to me. "Duncan blocked my telepathy that I use to send messages."

I nodded in agreement. I created a message in my mind and sent it to my friend. If he comes, we should be okay… If Ione Virga forces him to stay, then we might be dead.

"Cody… my friend…." Duncan said creepily.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"I noticed you sent a message!" he shouted. Ellie and Logan began to panic. "You know what that means…. I'll have to kill you now!"

As the now dubbed psycho-Duncan began to cast a death spell to exterminate me from existence, I began to cry. Look, I know "real men don't cry" but I was about to be murdered by a psychopathic teenager. It was justified, okay?!

"Don't do it!" Ellie screamed. Duncan snapped his finger and Ellie's mouth vanished.

Suddenly Matthew and Mellori teleported to me. Thank heavens he came to rescue us. "Matthew?" Duncan asked in utter shock.

"Why are you about to kill my friends?!" Matt asked.

"Duncan! What is going on here?!" Mellori looked around the room. There were lots of Voodoo symbols and malicious items around.

"I don't know…." Duncan fell to his knees and sobbed. "I turned into Malistaire… I became too obsessed with vengeance. I am a monster."

"By trying to kill my friends? That's pretty low, man. Even for you," Matthew said. "Now answer my questions, please. AFTER you free my friends."

A few minutes later, we were untied and were sitting at psycho-Duncan's kitchen table. "I'm sorry guys…. I really am.." he said. "I think my rages have gotten worse since I joined the Cabal…"

"Ya don't say?" I said. "I have the bruises and scrapes to prove it."

"Duncan, if you need help…." Ellie began, her mouth having returned to her face.

"No! I don't need help! I'm running away from city life! I'll live out my life in a tiny house in the wilderness of Grizzlehiem where there is no society for me to be a menace of."

"AFTER you answer my questions…." Matt pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Oh… of course…" Duncan said.

"Wait… how do we know he won't lie?" I asked slyly.

"Good point," Logan replied. "I'll summon a Judgement to determine if he's lying or not."

"Alright, so first, tell me, Duncan, what is this Cabal we have heard so much about?" Matt asked.

"Look, I don't know much! You'll have to ask my boss!" Duncan panicked. "I was just hired a few weeks ago; mainly because I am such a powerful wizard. I was not let in on the secrets yet."

"He's lying!" I interjected again. "There's no way you have such powerful manipulation magic as a Cabal initiate…"

"The Judgement says he's truthful…" Logan shrugged.

"Maybe he has a manipulation spell on that Judgement…" I pondered.

:"Stop being so paranoid, Cody. I cannot use manipulation spells when in the same room as Matt. Remember the Kan Davasi Laws?" Duncan rudely informed me.

"Alright. Then who is this 'boss' of yours?" Matt asked.

"Umm… well…" Duncan began.

"Remember. You have to answer all his questions…" Ellie reminded our hostage.

"It's none other than Gretta Darkkettle…." Duncan said. I had no idea who that was, but I saw Matt roll his eyes.

"Alright, Duncan, that's all we needed," Matt sighed. "Do we have to deal with Gretta now?"

"I guess so…" Logan said. "I hate her…"

"Me too…" Matt agreed. "She's creepy…"

"Oh come on you wimps! I guess Mellori, Cody, and I can deal with her," Ellie shook her head.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"She lives in my neighborhood, Fire Cat Alley," Matt replied.

"Well, I better get packing. Thanks for leveling out my ego, Matt," Duncan apologized solemnly. Matt and Duncan shook hands and Duncan went upstairs.

"Two lost souls saved in one day…" Matt sighed.

"Let's go to Gretta's house," Mellori suggested. "We have to stop the Cabal."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Gretta Gambit

 _Continuing Cody's POV:_

We walked down the streets of Wizard City as the sun set on the horizon. We reached a neighborhood called "Fire Cat Alley". The brown cobblestone roads and houses were lined with red and the fountains ran with molten lava. I could tell this was the fire themed district of Wizard City.

"Aha! Here's Gretta's house. 67 Dragon Drive," Ellie pointed to the house. She knocked on the door. No answer. Another knock….

"She's not home," Mellori sighed.

"Want to try tomorrow? That would be great," Matt suggested.

"No, we should question Gretta now!" I said. I summoned a fireblast that destroyed Gretta's door.

"Cody?!" Everyone sighed.

"Calm down, I'll fix it…" I compromised. I kicked the ashen remains of the door to get through. The others slowly followed.

"Matthew and I are going to stay outside," Logan added. "Gretta creeps us out…"

"Okay, losers," I laughed. Looking around the house, it seemed as if no one's home.

"Hey! Look at this!" Mellori pointed out on the desk. I walked over to the desk. I picked up a Wizard City Property Deed.

"It says _77 Caldera Court_ ," I read aloud. "That's not this address. Why would she have a property deed for a house that's not hers?"

"Maybe it's the Cabal HQ!" Mellori theorized.

"Matthew will know where that is. He knows this town better than all of us," Ellie suggested. "CODY! Remember to fix the door!" Ellie commanded as I was about to leave.

"Sorry," I blushed, casting a reversal spell, restoring the door. We _opened_ the door and walked out. The sun had set and the horizon was emanating a faint yellow and red. It was already a chilly January night; frost was setting in on the brown grass. Matt and Logan were sitting on the curb of the cobblestone street. I could see everyone's breath condensing to clouds upon exhale.

"Matt, do you know where 77 Caldera Court is?" I asked my classmate and friend.

"Oh, yeah, that's right across the street from my childhood home," Matt smiled. "I'll lead ya there." Everyone followed Matthew along the streets. It was only a couple blocks to the address on the deed. "You guys go inside and deal with Gretta. Logan and I will go chill at my old house. Maybe make some dinner real quick," Matt suggested.

"Okay, that way we won't be doing _all_ the work," Ellie teased and kissed Matthew on the cheek.

Ellie, Mellori, and I approached the door. Mellori knocked. No answer… "Cody, do the thing again?" Ellie stepped back.

"What thing?" I asked, slightly confused. "OHHH…. You mean the door destruction blast thingy. Ya, I can do that."

"Did you make that name up?" Mellori giggled.

"Yeah, I did," I said, blushing a little. "I come up with quirky names on the spot. Now, stand back ladies." I flexed my arms a little, cracked my knuckles and blasted the door on this house with a wand stroke.

"This _is_ a Cabal HQ!" Ellie said, picking up a propaganda pamphlet from a stack on the floor. The walls were decorated with Cabal banners, which were dark green and had the Cabal's unmistakable logo: a green eye with red iris. Below the center of the room was a trap door.

"I'll bet CROWNS that Gretta is down there," I said, pointing at the door.

"Good idea, Cody," Ellie knelt down and pulled up the trap door.

I glanced over the hole in hopes that I could see anything down in the basement. I suddenly lost my balance and fell ten feet to the base of the ladder down. "Cody! Are you okay?!" Mellori rushed down and helped me up.

"Yea, I'm alright," I stood up.

"Hello, children…. I see you have intruded on a Cabal stronghold," said an old lady in stereotypical witch's garb; all of it was black. Her hair was greying and long and her skin had an unnatural grey color. She had a broom and a black cat pet. I see now why the other two guys are creeped out by this woman.

"Do we get free cookies?" I asked, hoping for an impossibly lucky outcome from the witch.

"No, you idiot! You get to taste my death spells!"

We were pulled into a battle circle with Gretta DarkKettle. During the battle, her creepy cat fell asleep at her feet.

She casted powerful death spells and manipulation magic, as she was more than an initiate in the Cabal. " _My enemies are foolish prats, so turn that lad into a CAT!_ " Gretta shouted, sending a laser at me, the only "lad" in the room. I ducked and avoided being turned into a cat.

"Oh, so Matt wasn't joking when he said Gretta turned him into a cat," Ellie stated.

"Yes, he got turned into a cat when his infernal soccer ball entered my yard ten years ago."

Mellori at this point had many blades on as well as a life damage aura and a powerful feint trap on Gretta. She cast a Gnomes spell and Gretta surrendered.

"Bah! You kids got me! What do you want?!"

"Tell us what you know about the Cabal!" I answered.

"Why ask me when the very source of that information is in the Arcanum."

"Huh?" Mellori, Ellie and I asked in unison.

"Ione has lied to you, hasn't she?" Gretta shook her head.

"Well, she did say the Cabal is very dangerous… But she never explained why," Mellori shrugged.

"Go back to the Arcanum and ask Ione. Or you _could_ join the Cabal and learn all our secrets that way…." Gretta offered.

"No thanks," Ellie said. "Let's go ask Ione then. "

"She did say she wanted to talk to the five of us when we got back," Mellori explained.

"Alright, let's meet back up with Logan and Matt and we can go back to the Arcanum," I suggested.

Outside, Matt and Logan walked out of the large house across the street that Matt said was his parent's house, but they were away restoring Dragonspyre. They had bags for each of us. "Here are some sandwiches we made," Matt handed us each a bag.

* * *

We all walked back to Bartleby while eating our dinner. It was 9 PM by the time we walked through the door to the Arcanum. The halls were quiet. Not even Fitzhume was there to nag at us.

We walked over to Ione's office door, hoping that she'd still be there. I knocked. No answer. "She must've gone to her quarters for the night," Matt added. "Anways, it's been a really long day, I am going to bed," Matt yawned.

"Same," Ellie rubbed her forehead. "And we have classes tomorrow."

"We'll just ask Ione tomorrow. No biggie right?" Logan shrugged.

I walked back to my dorm and jumped into my bed without changing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Higher Stakes

 _Back to Matt's point of view_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I punched the off button and groaned. Another day of classes... great. I took a quick shower before getting dressed. As I was putting on my socks I heard a loud bang at the door.

That's odd... Nobody visits me this early. I went to answer it. At the door was Ione Virga and a couple of Arcanum Sentinels. "Hello, delinquent," Ione said coldly.

"Good morning to you too..." I rubbed my eyes.

"Come with us. Now." Ione ordered. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Can I finish getting dressed? I just need to put on my shoes..."

Before I could return to putting my boots on, the sentinels grabbed my arms. I had no choice but to walk along. The tile floor of the Arcanum felt cold against my bare feet. I would summon my shoes on but my wand was also in my dorm. Ione led the sentinels to a conference room and the sentinels threw me in before slamming the door.

"Do you know why you are here?" Ione sat in a chair.

"No..." I groaned getting up off the floor. "And where are we?" I asked, sitting in a chair.

"This is the interrogation room," Ione said. "You committed a major Arcanum crime yesterday just so you know."

"What did I do?"

"Don't play coy with me, Mr. Dragonblade. You know exactly what you did."

"Oh... The whole Cabal thing? I was saving my friends lives! How is that bad?!"

"That part was good. But you defied me. You were all supposed to come talk to me immediately after saving them, not continue to go meddling in more Cabal affairs!"

"What do you expect me to do? Let evil continue scheming?"

"Yes! Stay out of the conflict please, and let us scholars deal with the Cabal."

"But, I can't just sit…"

"Enough! That is final, Mr. DragonBlade. I don't want to hear any more from you about the Cabal."

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Now, you better be off to class." Ione summoned my wand and my boots. "I figure you'll need these."

"Thanks," I smiled sarcastically, taking the wand and slipping on my boots.

I exited the interrogation room. Students were walking to class, which started in a few minutes. I met up with Ellie and Cody in the hall.

"Hi, Matty," Ellie hugged me.

"Hey," I sat down on a bench, still upset with what Ione told me.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?" Cody smirked.

"Ione pulled me into an interrogation room this morning. I'm in deep trouble after yesterday evening's occurrences."

"Wow, sorry about that. More detention?" Ellie asked.

"No, but I cannot do anything about the Cabal."

"Awww… I kind of liked yesterday. It was a lot of fun despite almost getting killed by Psycho-Duncan," Cody said.

"Cody, stop…." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"What…? I liked the thrill of the adventure," Cody whined. "Wait… where are Logan and Mellori?"

"Umm…. Guys, look behind you," I saw two sentinels behind Ellie and Cody.

"The sentinels are behind us aren't they?" Ellie grimaced.

"Yup," Cody nodded. The sentinels took them away.

"Woah… What was that for?" Mellori walked into the hall area I was sitting in.

"I'll explain later. I need to get to class," I stood up and began walking. I guess Cody won't be in Ingus's class today…

* * *

After Ignus was done teaching, the professor wanted me to stay behind and help him file papers. Not something Ignus would usually ask me to do.

"Does this have anything to do with Ione taking my friends and I away?"

"I'll be blunt and say yes, even though I'm not supposed ta reveal that information to ya."

"Why is Ione so obsessed with being neutral?"

"That's a complicated question, lad. Ione is not neutral at all. She hates the Cabal more than anything."

"Then how come she doesn't let any students try to stop them?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"I think she's just looking out for your safety. Why don't you eat lunch and then you can go to your afternoon class with Zander?"

"Ignus, sir, don't avoid the question."

"I'm sure the spark that will start the flame that answers yer question will come in time."

 _Great, Ignus is being cryptic. I think that means he's not going to spill any more info_ , I realized.

"Just thought I'd let ya know that Ione is speaking to Mellori and Logan now and Cody should be here any second," Ignus mentioned. Suddenly Cody entered, he had a frightened look on his face.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"A lot of things. Not good," Cody caught his breath. "Matt, you have to promise me to never do that again. I can't get expelled."

"Wow, so it's _my_ fault?" I asked, a bit offended that I get all the blame. "I thought you said that chasing down bad guys was exciting?!"

"I did before I knew it would get me in trouble…" Cody sat down in a chair far from me with his back turned to me. I wanted to apologize to him, but I figured it would be best to give him some space for now.

* * *

After my afternoon Life class was over, I decided to hang out in the Arcanum's rec room. It was a room to chill and hang out with friends. They had bean bag chairs, board games, ping pong, and pool tables. The room, like many other rooms in the Arcanum, have large glass windows that look out at the stars.

"So, he's really upset with you?" Ellie asked, serving me the ping-pong ball.

"Yeah," I replied, hitting the tiny plastic ball back at Ellie. "I was gonna apologize to him but I decided it was better to give him space."

"I hope he decides to forgive you. Besides how is it your fault? Ione's the one who's giving us detention for being the good guys."

"No, Ellie," I began, catching the ping pong ball with my hands. "It is my fault. I just _had_ to get even with Duncan, didn't I? I should have just ran out with the book when I had the chance."

"And maybe Duncan wouldn't have gotten there if we didn't waste time with the creepy candles…." Ellie sighed. "It's _my_ fault."

"Hey, dorks…" Mellori entered. "I just got out of 'interrogation' with Virga."

"Fun…" I rolled my eyes. "Look, Mellori, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess…."

"Sorry? That was the most fun I've ever had. What are you sorry for?" Mellori asked.

"Cody's really upset that he got in trouble," Ellie explained.

"I know how to make it up to you guys," I began. "I need to confess; I'll tell Ione it was all my idea."

"Matt, don't beat yourself up over it, please. The Cabal is the enemy, not you."

"Whatever, I know what I did, and I'm going to set it right again," I stormed out of the rec room. Ellie and Mellori gave me puzzled looks as I walked out the door. I ran down the hall and took the elevator to the main hall where I walked to Ione's classroom. I knocked on the door and an answer came almost immediately.

"Hello, Mr. Dragonblade. Have you thought about our little _discussion_ this morning?"

"Yes, I have, and I want to confess that the whole operation was my fault. I technically got all my friends into this mess and I wanted to let you know that they're innocent. It was my idea."

"Hmmm… thanks for letting me know. Of course, you and your friends are not off the hook. But, I appreciate your honesty."

I left Ione's office after nodding in agreement and returned to my dorm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A New Clue

It had been a few months after the last Cabal encounter. I hadn't forgotten about the Cabal, but I certainly didn't want to get in trouble by pursuing their agents. My nineteenth birthday had passed in January and my first year at the Arcanum was a couple months from closing for the summer. Cody still avoided me and every time I tried to apologize he wouldn't listen at all or he would yell at me. Even in class, Cody would pretend I was not in the room.

However, today when fire class was over Cody and I almost bumped into each other on the way out. Cody rolled his eyes and stopped, motioning for me to go first. I also stopped, indicating for him to go first. He walked out first, but then walked off to the side, which was not his usual path. I walked out and began making my way to lunch when I heard "Matt…" in Cody's usual soft-spoken tone. A tone I had not heard him address me in for three months.

"Look, Cody, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble and I know you must…."

"Stop, Matt. I heard you the other fourteen times you've apologized. And…. I forgive you. I should be apologizing to you for overreacting," Cody said in a rare moment of maturity. "I was too stubborn to speak or listen to you "

"I deserved it, Cody. I created that whole mess and I didn't mean to drag you into it."

"So, uh, how has Ellie been? I haven't spoken to you or her since my outburst."

"Neither have I…" I stammered. "She's been really busy being Mr. Hadfield's apprentice. I'm happy for her."

"That's cool. Do you want to…uh... study together?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. We can meet in the Repository at 3PM."

"Ok, I got to get to class. I'll see you then, Matt," Cody ran off and then tripped, landing on the floor. "I'm okay!" he said as he stood back up. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Cody was a bit clumsy to say the least.

* * *

That afternoon, Cody and I were studying in the Repository library, catching up, and drinking soda. I was glad I had my friend back.

"Dum de dumm…. Going to clean the Schism Reading Room…." Fitzhume hummed while flying in. "Oh, hello boys. I did not see you there."

"Hello, Mr. Fitzhume," Cody said casually. "You look very stately today." I stifled a laugh.

"Why thank you. Wait, did either of you hear what I was humming a few seconds ago?"

Cody and I glanced at each other before answering "no, sir." We were obviously lying. Fitzhume's humming was quite loud.

"Alright then," Fitzhume entered the combo for a door to what I assumed was the 'Schism Reading Room' that Fitzhume was going to clean. I saw Cody write down the combo. He must have really great vision to be able to see numbers that small across the room.

"Cody, I thought you didn't want to get into more trouble?" I quietly asked when Fitzhume closed the door after he entered the Schism Reading Room.

"We won't get in trouble if we don't get caught," Cody said slyly.

"I like how you think. We'll go in there when Fitzhume leaves, okay?"

Cody and I studied for a few more minutes until Fitzhume came back out. "No going in there, okay?" he said. "That is a restricted reading room. Ione told me about you nosy brats."

"You don't have to worry about us getting in there. I don't even know the code to get in," I said.

"Good, now I will see you boys tomorrow. And no running in the halls!"

A few minutes later, Cody and I were the only two living souls in the library. "Let's go…" Cody said. I followed him to the door where he entered the combo for the lock. "We're in," Cody cheered quietly.

We entered the room and turned on the lights. It was a small library. On the central table was a large thick book called _History of the Schism_. The book was a good 700 pages thick, but I was able to find a summary section.

" _The first scholars came together centuries ago to study the mysteries of magic and secrets of the Spiral. Some among the scholars became convinced that the Spiral was doomed, and that restoring the First World was the only hope for the future. They began to build the 'Arkanum' to protect a small group of survivors. Other scholars opposed this dark plan. The first faction was exiled and they called themselves 'the Cabal'._ " Shivers ran down my spine as I read that aloud.

"The Cabal is intent on restoring the First World?" Cody asked.

"It seems so…" I said. Then, I began reading again. " _The main group of scholars finished building what is today called 'The Arcanum', which they used as a base for studies and experiments. The Arcanum wages a secret war against the Cabal to this day to stop them from restoring the First World. Cabal artifacts can be found in the Cabal wing, which was sealed behind an electrically warded door, which was isolated from the rest of the Arcanum to prevent the Cabal's return._ "

"Oh, Matt! That electric gate is the Cabal wing entrance! We have to get in there!"

"We'll need a plan, but yeah, we could do that. It's extremely risky and could get us expelled."

"And the _secret war_?! It all makes sense now, that's why we can't pursue the Cabal!"

I nodded in agreement before leaving to return to studying, despite the fact that Cody will no longer be focused on the assignment.

* * *

At dinner that evening, Ellie was able to join me despite her apprenticeship to Mr. Hadfield due to her position as the smartest initiate in the Arcanum. The others in the group decided to let us be alone for dinner since I hadn't had much alone time with Ellie lately. It was a date, I guess, if you want to call it that.

"Hi, Matt," Ellie kissed me. "I haven't seen you since your birthday. How has it been?"

"Oh, just the usual routine. Cody and I are friends again, by the way."

"That's great to hear! I'm glad you two were able to sort it out."

"Enough about me, tell me about your apprenticeship," I said, interested.

"Well, I've gotten to study more Borealis up close and we've learned its properties allowing it to control the Spiral in large quantities. I've also studied patterns of Lake Effect Snow, and the physics of avalanches, and…."

"Woah…. Slow down…." I laughed.

"Sorry, sweetie," Ellie apologized. "I can get a little carried away."

The rest of dinner went normally. We chatted about classes, and what we miss about Wizard City. I also mentioned the Schism Reading Room.

"Well, I should probably get going now," I said before standing up to leave.

"Ok, bye Matt. Stay safe. And please don't get into trouble," Ellie laughed.

"No promises…" I laughed, giving her a hug.

I then returned to my dorm to finish up assignments for my classes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Secret Mission

 _A couple weeks later_

I had just finished my final research paper for the semester to turn in to Ignus in the morning. It was nearly midnight and I was exhausted. I stood up and stretched when I heard the door knock. I slowly walked over and opened the door. Cody was there.

"Hi, Matt," he said excitedly. How could anyone be so awake at this time of night.

"Hi Cody," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I made a foolproof plan on how to sneak into the Cabal wing!" Cody pulled out his diagrams, not even caring that I was essentially half asleep.

"That's great, Cody, but can we go tomorrow? I really need to go to sleep…"

"We have to go tonight! The guards aren't around."

"But, do we _really have to_?" I moaned, leaning my shoulder on the doorframe.

"Yes…" Cody sighed, grabbing my right hand and dragging me along.

"Fine, you win," I mumbled, starting to walk for myself. I heard Cody snicker. We reached the electric metal grate over the door to the secret, unlabeled Cabal wing which was to the right of the world door. "What's your plan to get in, Cody?" I glanced around the dark hall.

"I learned the passcode to disable the security. It was in that big book in the Schism Reading Room. We just have to find the emergency access port…" Cody said as he began searching the area for the emergency access port. I decided to help too, if it meant getting to go to sleep quicker.

A few minutes later, I found a metal square amidst the plaster of the rest of the wall. I gave the metal plate a punch and the door opened. "Found it!"

Cody ran over to where I was and imputed the code, which was "915145-2291871". When Cody pressed enter, the sound of electricity stopped, the grate opened and we could walk inside. "Nice, Cody," I high fived my friend.

"I know, I'm awesome," Cody said, smirking. I laughed at his cocky attitude.

We both paused in front of the door. "Whatever we find in there, tell no one, okay?" I said.

"Of course," Cody agreed. "Shall we?" Cody grabbed the doorknob and turned the handle.

On the other side the room was completely dark. Both Cody and I lit small fires in our hands so that we could see. More Cabal posters were on the walls of this hall. Faint light seeped in through the windows from the stars outside

"This is creepy…" I said, walking along the Cabal Wing hall. Cobwebs hung around and the air was dusty. "Nobody's been in here for years…"

"Woah…. Check this out, Matt…" Cody turned to the left where he pointed to a door labeled "Lab. Do not enter without authorization". Cody wiggled the doorknob. It was locked. "Guess what this means…." Cody grinned.

"Wait…" I interrupted. "Don't burn it down. It might set off a smoke alarm." I paused and examined the door. "The wood seems pretty weak. I could probably…" I gave the door a kick and the door crumbled into several pieces. Cody coughed from the sawdust. I stepped inside the lab. The room had no windows. Several beakers and tanks were broken. One of the tanks had green ooze coming out of it. Probably would be best to avoid that, I made a mental note. The floor had broken glass everywhere.

"Some lab accident huh?" Cody asked.

"Yeah…." I agreed, surveying the damage. I noticed a lab journal on the table. The last entry was October 8 1922. "Check this out," I motioned for Cody to come over.

"The rest of the scholars have cast us out of the Arkanum. We had to leave our dangerous experiments behind. We had the Macaws imported from Mirage do some damage in case any of the vile Arcanum scholars come in here…" Cody's voice filled with worry. "A bomb was placed to trigger an ooze explosion within three minutes if anyone were to enter the lab."

"RUN!" I dropped the journal and darted out of the lab. Cody quickly followed. An explosion blasted the lab, covering the room in the green ooze. Thankfully we got out in time. "Are you okay?" I asked Cody, panting and catching my breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cody stood up. "Shall we continue down the hall?"

"No way, man…." I said. "This is too dangerous."

"But, we have to find more clues about the Cabal!"

"You go ahead….." I said, beginning to walk back. Then I heard Ione's voice coming from outside the Cabal wing.

"WHAT?! Someone DID break into the Cabal Wing! Sentinels, stay here and apprehend whoever comes out of the Cabal Wing."

"On second thought…." I turned around. "I'd rather stay with you."

We walked along the corridor where we passed the dorm rooms of the Cabal initiates and secondaries who once lived here over ninety years ago. We soon reached a T-intersection. "Which way?" Cody asked.

I looked at the sign. To the left was the library and to the right was the kitchen. "Left; the library likely has some clues and books written by scholars that could have the info we need," I decided. Cody nodded in agreement. We continued walking into the library. The library here was extremely small compared to the Arcanum's repository. The actual size of the library was the same, but it's shelves were only about two percent full. Cody and I began searching the titles of about five hundred books. Pretty quickly I found a book entitled _The Original Scholarly Mission: An Insight to the Arkanum_ written by H.G. Lewis in 1874. "Cody, this book looks promising," I said, slipping it into my backpack.

"I found one too," Cody said, taking a book called _Disaster: The End of The Spiral As We Know It_ by Patrick John Fitzgerald in 1906. "Now, how are we going to get back?"

"Wow… I just realized…. We're wizards. We can teleport back to our dorms without having to deal with the sentinels."

"How did I not realize sooner? I could have escaped Ione's interrogation room with that," Cody laughed as he ported away in a red fire cloud. I did the same, and I was back in my dorm. I quickly changed into my nightrobes and fell asleep in my warm, soft bed.

* * *

In the morning, my alarm woke me up at 7AM. I had gotten a mere four hours of sleep. I slowly stood up and went to the washroom to clean my face. My sleep deprived eyes looked quite awful, carrying multiple bags with them. In case my room was searched, I placed the book from the Cabal library in a secret compartment in my dorm's wall.

After getting dressed, I met with Logan, Mellori, Cody, and Ellie in the halls. Cody looked in even worse shape than I was. "Matt, sweetie, are you okay," Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I said.

"Does this have _anything_ to do with the break in last night?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah, at midnight, some people broke into the electrically warded gate," Mellori pointed out.

"You mean the Cabal Wing?" Cody asked.

"Oh yeah. You said something about that a couple weeks ago when you read it in a book?" Mellori asked.

"Yes, I looked in that secret Schism Library the other day," Logan said. "Though the library is a bit less of a secret now since Cody told our entire friend group. I wish I could've joined you guys to enter the Cabal Wing."

"I have to admit," I began, "the Cabal lair was pretty cool."

"Yeah," Cody agreed, rubbing his eyes.

"Well," we have to get to class. Hope you boys feel better," Ellie hugged me before going to Tarrak's classroom.

* * *

Cody and I took our usual seats as Ignus Ferric turned around after writing a few things on the chalkboard. "What happened to you lads?" Ignus asked concerned. Cody had already fallen asleep with his head on his desk.

"We were up late last night doing our research papers," I responded.

"Ah, I see, so it has nothing to do with the forbidden wing being opened last night. Don't play coy with me."

 _Snap… our cover is blown_ … I thought.

"But, your secret's safe with me," Ignus winked. "As long as these research papers are decent, that is." I handed Ignus my paper as well as Cody's. "Hmm… interesting ideas. Tell ya what, you can…." Ignus was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hello, Ignus," Ione said as Ignus opened the door.

"Hello, Ione, why are ye here?" Ignus asked as Ione walked into the room.

"In case you didn't know, there was a break in last night. Someone entered the warded door," Ione told her fellow wizardly scholar.

"Yes, I did hear. So why are ye here?"

"Ignus, I have reason to believe these two boys are the culprits."

"No…. I refuse to believe that" Ignus lied.

"Look, just let me question them…. And is Cody asleep?" Ione pointed at Cody who was fast asleep in his seat.

"They were up late last night working on research papers for me, which I should really get to gradin' so why don't ye leave.." The fire scholar pointed out the door.

"If they're innocent, then what do you have to fear?" Ione said ominously.

I nudged Cody awake and then Ione began to question us. Ignus sat at his desk and read our papers.

"So, where were you two last night at midnight? And don't lie, because we found footprints of Cody's boots near Matthew's room last night."

"We were going to work on our research papers together," I lied.

"Then, why are there two sets of footprints, one is Cody's and the other Matthew's, coming out of his room?" Ione questioned.

"We, uh, wanted to take a late night walk…." Cody tried to cover it up.

"You two really are daft, aren't you?" The footprints lead right to the crime scene. We locked that Cabal wing off for a reason! I'd say expulsion is in order for both of you!"

"Excuse me, Miss Virga, I understand that you hate the Cabal, yes?" I asked.

"Yes, with a burning passion of a million lightning bolts. What's your point?"

"He's trying to say that we also hate the Cabal. We were only trying to help defeat them. I am unsure why you don't want help defeating them…" Cody said.

"But, the Cabal is as unpredictable as the winds. When you opened that door to the Cabal Wing, anything could have happened. You could have destroyed the Arcanum for all we know."

"We're sorry Miss Virga," Cody and I said in unison.

"You're still expelled. The door was closed for a reason and even if you asked permission I still would have said no."

"No," Ignus stood up. "You cannot expel my two most brilliant students."

"They're your _only_ students, Ignus…" Ione rolled her eyes. "And the fact that they have the code to get in to the Cabal wing proves that they are with the Cabal!"

"Is this true, boys?" Ignus asked.

"Of course not!" I answered. "And, let me go!" I tried to break free of one of the sentinels that grabbed me and tied my hands. Cody also had his hands tied before we got taken.

"Ione, stop this," Ignus followed behind. "Those lads are not with the Cabal."

"Prove it to me otherwise…" Ione said without turning around.

"Maybe the fact that we defeated Duncan Grimwater and Gretta Darkkettle, two of the Cabal's agents in Wizard City!" Cody said, exasperated.

"Really, so they're dead?" Ione asked sarcastically.

"Well… Duncan ran off to Grizzlehiem and Gretta… is… still… working for the Cabal…" Cody sighed while I facepalmed at how he told the truth in a way that made us look bad.

"So you are allied with them. We are going to cast you two out into the void of the Spiral!" Ione said as we reached the room with the mysterious purple tree that seemed to take energy into its roots and filter it into the Arcanum. "Ravenwood has Bartleby, we have Violet…." Ione said, introducing us to the tree. Her trunk was grey and supported dozens of purple and blue leaves. Her eyes had suddenly opened.

"Hello, Ione…" Violet said. "What is the problem?"

"We need to exterminate a couple of Cabal infiltrators."

"Be my guest…." Violet said. Her voice was very calm and soft, yet monotone.

The glass floor opened suddenly and a rush of cold wind blew in. Below, I could see the flowing bands of the spiral that were being absorbed into Violet's roots. "Sentinels, throw them out!" Ione ordered.

"Not if I can help it!" Ignus casted a Firezilla that blew fire at Ione. One of the sentinels went over to assist Ione while the one sentinel held both Cody and I. Cody stamped on the sentinel's foot, causing the robot to fall into the void. "Nice one," I smirked. "But how will we get untied?"

"Use the Latin phrase to singe the rope…" Cody said. " _Ignis Restibus_ "

I repeated the phrase and the ropes on my hands began to singe in a small controlled fire. " _Ignis Magicum_ " I summoned my wand with another Latin phrase. Without a wand, a wizard can still cast spells if they have proper knowledge of the correct Latin phrase to use. It's less convenient than having a wand and cards, but it comes in handy. Ignus kept casting at Ione and she casted back at him. I'd hate to fight other Arcanum members but it was the only option I had. Cody summoned a Raging Bull that charged at Ione while I summoned a Dragon to take care of the other Sentinel. Somehow Violet managed to escape unharmed when Ione surrendered.

"Just stop! I surrender! The Cabal has won it seems! Our whole Pyromancy department…. Taken over by Cabal infidels?"

"It may not seem like it, but we're on your side," I helped Ione up.

"To be fair," Cody began, "You were the one who set the code for the Cabal Wing and then wrote it down in the book in the Schism reading room."

"You went in there?" Ione asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, multiple times," Cody shrugged. "I only wanted to find ways to stop the Cabal."

"Alright. I'll believe you. I'm sorry I kept everything so secret. I wanted to keep the students safe, but it's clear that you two and your friends are more capable at spellcasting than most other initiates. You can continue to pursue the Cabal and access the Cabal Wing, but only if you promise to use your best judgement and stay safe."

"Of course," Cody and I nodded.

"Could we just do that full time instead of going to class?" Cody asked.

"Don't push it, kid," Ione rolled her eyes. "Your studies must come first."

"Ugh, fine," Cody sighed. "At least we won't be questioned and harassed by the sentinels for a small Cabal quest."

"Please head back to class. I'll have to fish those sentinels out of the void…." Ione rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, thanks Miss Virga," I thanked the storm professor and Cody followed me back to Ignus's room while Ignus followed behind, a little tattered from battling Ione.

"Sorry, Ignus," Cody apologized.

"For what?" Ignus sat down. "Ione deserved a beat down for being so strict against people wanting to help."

"That _is_ true," I laughed.

"She is so illogical," Cody agreed.

"Anyways, while I grade your papers, you guys can have some free time with the forge that I taught you how to use. Maybe upgrade your wand, or make a sculpture. I'll be here at my desk if ya need anything."

The rest of class, Cody and I sat at the forge and upgraded our weapons using its molten metal and stone. Mine became a staff with a coiled metal dragon wrapped up the staff. Cody added a few borealis gemstones (ones that aren't corrupted of course) to his flaming torchstaff, which was a wooden staff infused with lava from the Water Moles of Celestia's Floating Land.

* * *

When class was over, Cody and I went to the cafeteria. Many of the Arcanum's students were talking about what had happened. "Matt, Cody…. Did you guys hear about the battle this morning? Wait… let me guess…. it was you two wasn't it?" Ellie figured it out.

"What makes you think that, sweetie?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well, you and Cody are the only two pyromancers in the Arcanum…." Mellori pointed out.

"What if it was the Cabal agents that broke into the Cabal wing last night?!" Cody theorized sarcastically.

"Again, that was you two…." Ellie facepalmed her forehead.

"Well, y'know…. we aren't part of the Cabal…."

"Alright, spill the beans…" Logan sat down. "What happened this morning, Matt, Cody… talk. Now…" Cody and I glanced at each other, surprised by his sudden hostility. "I know it was you two. As soon as I smelled smoke, I knew it was the work of the only pyromancers in the Arcanum."

"Before we get the blame of all 22 people in this building, can we _please_ have a moment to _explain ourselves_?!" I said, exasperated.

"Alright, speak Matt," Ellie said to the table. "Everyone else be quiet."

"Ione came to the Fire room this morning, knowing that the so called ' _Cabal Infidels_ ' were Cody and I…"

"Again, Matt, seriously, why the heck do you keep getting yourself into trouble?" Logan interrupted.

"Shush… Let him speak," Ellie silenced Logan.

"Anyways, so Ione was going to throw us out of the Arcanum; into the void of the Spiral threads. We defeated her and Cody and I persuaded Ione that we were on her side and were fighting the Cabal…" I finished my explanation.

"Question: What is this 'Cabal'" a girl in storm robes walked up to our table. I realized the whole student body of 12 students had been listening in on the conversation. "And why did you hurt Ione Virga…" She seemed upset.

"Oh, boy…" Cody groaned…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A History Lesson  


"Guys! Just go talk to Ione!" Cody shouted at the 'mob' of students. "She'll clear it up! I promise we're not bad."

"Enough of this commotion!" Ione Virga entered the room.

"Miss Virga…. Why didn't you banish those Cabal Pyromancers…" the storm girl asked sheepishly.

"No, Olivia StormCloud, they are not a part of the Cabal… I will explain everything at the assembly this afternoon. Now, please, get to class and focus on your studies." Ione then turned to us. "Again, I am very sorry about all this. None of the other students know much about the Cabal. You may get a lot of slack for what you've done, but just know that I will be supporting your efforts to stop the Cabal."

"I'm on to you…" Olivia gave me a death glare. "You may have fooled Miss Virga, but…"

"That's enough, Olivia…. Please leave Matthew alone…" Ione said sternly to the student. "I am sorry about that," Ione said to me. "I will clear things up. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Ione," I thanked the storm professor before leaving to head to class.

* * *

That afternoon, I was lying down in bed, reading. I had no assignments and everyone else was busy. Well, except for Cody, but he pulled an all-nighter with the Cabal Wing and the research paper the previous evening, so he was likely napping. I was also quite exhausted from the whole ordeal and found myself dozing off to sleep midway through reading a page…

* * *

 _I could see Wizard City. The sky was pitch black with no stars. All that was visible was Bartleby and the buildings of the Ravenwood campus. Bartleby, however, was a blood red color. Grandfather Spider was nearby, casting a dark shadowy spell to destroy Bartleby._

 _"STOP!" I shout, beginning to cast a fire-blast to kill the divine tree's nemesis. However, Grandfather Spider, or Old Cob, casted a shadow ray at me, vaporizing me into dust…_

* * *

I shot awake, panting, with my book open, resting on my chest with its blue cover facing up. Phew, it was just a dream, I realized. I checked the clock. I had fallen asleep for an hour.

I stood up and walked over to where I hid my Cabal book, although there is no reason to keep it hidden anymore, to find more info about Grandfather Spider and his relation to the Cabal. I opened the book to the index section to the "G" references. Grandfather Spider was mentioned on page 146. I quickly found the page and read silently.

 _"Grandfather Spider was locked underground in the Black Hole in the Hive, in the Arachnid world of Khrysalis. He is the darkest of the Primal beings of the Spiral. Sadly, many members of this group of noble scholarly magicians, including myself, mind you, has reason to believe that he will awaken from his lengthy slumber and bring chaos and destruction. On this day, 4 October 1870, we have begun to build the Arkanum, a grand structure that we will take refuge in while Grandfather Spider destroys the Spiral. It shall also be a place where my order can perform experiments and other scholarly duties. I only hope its construction is swift, as I do not wish for my eyes to see this magnificent Spiral being undone._

 _"It is two months later. Our great Arkanum is finished. However, the order of Scholars has disagreements. Some of us do not fear Grandfather Spider's wrath, as he still slumbers in the darkness of Khrysalis, the world of the Arachne. Others have become quite radical and have begun to desire bringing forth Grandfather Spider thus leading to the Spiral's demise. Oddly, I have found myself siding more with this radical branch. I have done much research on this First World that Grandfather Spider wishes to restore and it sounds like a splendid lush place. Imagine all various climes and ecosystems across the Spiral condensed into one vast terrestrial planet. Oh, how it excites me as a man of science to imagine what wonders would exist on such a land._

 _"However, it is beyond our ability to resurrect Grandfather Spider at this moment. In the meantime, my colleagues and I shall continue our research into the matter."_

* * *

The next morning, I sat on a bench, well rested for once, waiting to meet with my friends. "Hi Matt!" Cody said as he approached me. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. You seem to be in a great mood today, Cody."

"Am I? Oh, yeah, I am. I slept nine hours last night, so I'm full of energy."

"Woah there," Logan walked up. "You sound like Jaki after 5 cups of coffee."

"Sorry," Cody sat down. "What's wrong, Matt? You seem upset."

"Well, in all fairness, I've been having dreams lately involving Grandfather Spider…"

"That's crazy," Logan reassured me. "He was locked away thousands of years ago by Grandmother Raven. There's no way he can come back."

"I consulted a book I found in the Cabal Wing and it seems that is the Cabal's ultimate goal; to resurrect Grandfather Spider."

"Wow, that sounds awful," Cody began. "I hope we can stop them before it's too late..."

"Well, I have to get to class. I'll see you guys later, alright?" Logan began to leave. Cody and I soon entered Ignus's Fire classroom.

"Hello, lads," Ignus greeted us as we entered.

That day, Ignus taught us about the history of Mirage, an ancient desert world where the Eye of History was taken according to Malistaire's Journal. Ignus mentioned the Great Purrzian Empire, the reign of Overlord Xerxes, as well as the Mottoman Empire ruled by the fierce Mongus. Also, it was mentioned that at present, Mirage was ruled by House Qhat lords in the outer regions, including House Calixco, House Tabbi (who had subdued the Purrzians), and House Siamese and their vassals in House Bumbai. Caravan was an important trading post in the central mountains while Aggrobah was an independent kingdom city-state ruled by Sultana Sharzad, a benevolent queen that had banished the city's crime bosses not long ago.

"That's all well and good," Cody yawned, likely out of boredom. "But, what does this history lesson have to with fire magic?"

"Because... You both will be going to Mirage for your new spell!" Ignus announced.

"Yay!" Cody said.

I agreed. _If time permits, I'd also like to search for the Eye of History_ , I thought.

"What's the spell?" I asked.

"It's called _Scorching Scimitars_ , a personal favorite of mine," Ignus said. It's a powerful spell summoning Fire Djinn wielding sharp flaming swords." Cody seemed to be excited after Ignus's description. It seemed like a spell that I also would want to get my hands on.

"You will have to go to Yakhal Mountain, realm of House Siamese in the Rubal Wastes. Find my buddy Shamiss. He's an important Fire Djinn and an advisor to the Siamese Chairman," Ignus explained.

"Wait, the Qhats trust the Djinn? Aren't Djinn supposed to be tricky and deceitful?" I asked, having learned about Djinn from my parents long ago.

"No, you should be fine. Those are just fairy tales. Most Djinn are nice spirits," Ignus reassured. "Here are keys to Mirage. Bring plenty of water. It is hot in Mirage. Perhaps not overwhelming for a pyromancer, but it is quite dry."

"Thanks, Ignus," Cody thanked our professor as I followed Cody out into the hall.

"We should wait until tonight to go so it will be cooler. Also, it gives Ellie time to make her refreshing sparkling ice-water drink," I grinned. The ice water drink is a magical beverage made by freezing the water in a full canteen and then slowly melting it in a way that only melts the center, creating a cool carbonated water drink. Over time, the remaining ice melts, so that you can ration water for long trips.

"Ooh, good idea," Cody laughed.

That afternoon, Ellie and I were hanging out in the rec room, sitting on bean bag chairs and talking while Cody and Logan played ping pong. Mellori was healing injured patients in the infirmary downstairs. A Storm Class field trip to Celestia didn't turn out too well.

"I have to leave in the morning for Grizzlehiem. Tarrak is sending me to get a few ingredients from there for a Climaclysm spell," Ellie explained.

"Cody and I have to go to Mirage to learn Scorching Scimitars. We leave this evening," I replied.

"Hey, maybe you could look for the Eye of History too," Ellie suggested.

"You're right," Cody said, serving the ping pong ball. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Do you know where in Mirage the Eye was taken?"

"No clue," I shrugged. "But, Ellie, could you make us those ice drinks that Greyrose taught you how to make?"

"Oooh, that sounds delightful. I could make a batch of them in about an hour. One for everyone in the group. Come with me, Matt. I'll need help."

"Bye, Matt," Cody and Logan laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Ellie led me to a small kitchen room down the hall from the rec room where I helped her fill five canteens of water. She froze the canteens into ice and then melted it just right until we had five canteens of Greyrose's frosty sparkling water. "Here is one for you and one for Cody," Ellie handed me two canteens, which felt like touching an iceberg itself. "And I'll take one and bring the other two to Logan and Mellori."

"Thanks, Ellie," I hugged my girlfriend.

"Stay safe, Matt, okay?" Ellie kissed me.

"You too," I said. "I'll see you in a few days."

Ellie and I parted ways. I had sent a message to Cody to meet me at the Spiral Door.

At the door, I handed Cody his frosty canteen. "Nice. Tell Ellie I said thanks. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, we are," I answered my Pyromancer friend. "It should be nighttime in Mirage by now, meaning that it's cool enough to go."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Land of Sand

Cody inserted the key into the door and opened it. I walked through first and stepped out onto a rocky mesa in an area of mountains and bluffs. A warm, dusty wind rustled the palm trees in the sandy canyons below. The canyons sloped outwards from Caravan in all directions out from the mountains and into the endless expanse of desert that covered Mirage. A few of the canyons seemed to have more water than the others, and contained a more forested environment. "Matt..." I felt Cody tap my shoulder. I turned around to face him. "You were in a trance dude."

"I was just admiring the view from up here. Look at that city down there. It must be Aggrobah," I pointed east to a glowing city near the only sizeable river in view. In the west, the sun's final rays descended below the sandy expanse of endless dunes. Up above, the heavens had revealed it's millions of glistening stars in the clear night sky. It seemed a bazaar of tents was set up in the canyon below. "Perhaps someone down there can help us," I suggested.

"How will we descend this mesa?" Cody asked. "The least they could do is put the door in a more accessible location..."

"The cliff looks too steep to climb down," I said, glancing down the precipice.

"Hey, look," Cody alerted me. I saw a bear trader from Grizzlehiem down below walk into a cave. A couple minutes later, he walked out of a cave opening near us. "Bingo," Cody pointed at the cave which led to the market below.

"Idiots..." The bear grumbled.

* * *

The two of us walked down to the bazaar. The camel merchants were closing up shop. A cat... er... qhat... in green and pink robes greeted us.

"OOH a couple of intrepid adventurers," the cat sounded quite excited. "Your robes are SO fashionable!"

"Why, thank you, sir..." Cody bowed.

"Could you help us?" I asked him.

"OHMYGOSH... Two foreign magicians are asking ME for help?!" He started panting. He then took a deep breath. "Calm down. Deep breaths Burdie..." He said to himself. "Okay. Sorry about that. What does your greatness need this fine evening?" Burdie asked as he took a swig from his canteen.

"We are looking for Yakhal Mountain... Do you know where that is?" Cody asked.

"No, I am afraid I do not. But you can ask my wise friend, Sandiago. He's a re-tired nomad. Something about being old suddenly makes you wise and knowledgeable around these parts. He's the camel in grey and black robes and he has a beard as long as my tail..."

"Alright, thank you. Let's go look for Santiago," I waved Burdie goodbye.

"It's _Sand_ -iago..." Burdie rolled his eyes.

"OH..." Cody sighed. "It's San Diego?"

"He's not Spanish!" Burdie sighed in exasperation. "But if you really must, Santiago was closer. Just replace the t with a d."

"Ohh, gotcha," I nodded. "So, think of _sand_ like the desert."

We walked over to _Sand_ iago's tent in the marketplace of Caravan.

"Hello, travelers," the old camel greeted Cody and I. "What brings you to Mirage this evening?"

"We are looking for Yakhal Mountain, the home of House Siamese," Cody answered. "Do you know where we could find it?"

"Of course," Sandiago cleared his throat. "However, it is much too dangerous at night to cross the desert..."

"Sir, we must go tonight. Else we risk heatstroke in the waterless desert," I interrupted.

"No, you boys do not understand. The winds tell me that a great sand worm plague is affecting the dunes north of here. Strong winds are creating a blizzard of sand. Also, I am selling Persian Rugs half off..."

"Matt, is this dude trying to persuade us to buy his rugs?" Cody leaned in.

"Yes, and I sell potions, elixirs, et cetera. I am the Alcamist of these parts."

"Cool story, sir, about the _sand worms_ and _sandstorms_ but could you please tell us the way to Yakhal Mountain?" I asked.

"Oh, alright. Go north of here on the road. You will pass through Cactus Canyon which leads down into the desert. It is important that you go due northwest for twenty-two miles. There are no roads out there. It should take a minimum of eight hours. Sand is not easy to walk on."

"Well, it would be best if we started walking. We'll have enough supplies to last. If we hurry, we can hopefully get to Yakhal Mountain by sunrise," Cody suggested.

"Yep. Let's go," I said. "Thanks, Sandiago," I thanked the old camel as he sipped some tea.

"Farewell, wanderers. May the winds be in your favor," Sandiago waved us goodbye as Cody and I began walking north.

* * *

Cactus Canyon was well named as Prickly Bears, cacti in a bear shape, roamed the canyon. Cody and I stayed to the canyon walls to avoid being punctured by prickles. The canyon sloped downwards out of the mountainous region and we were soon at the end of the canyon.

In front of us were the aptly named Rubal Wastes. An endless expanse of sand dunes stretched out for miles upon miles. A breeze blew across the dunes, causing some of the tiny sand grains to go airborne.

"Sandiago said to go northwest for twenty-two miles," I said, pulling out a map that Sandiago gave.

"Alright," Cody rolled up his sleeves and his pant legs to stay cool. It was night but it was still quite hot, and the sand still emanated the sun's energy blasted upon it during the daytime hours. I followed suit and began walking, or I guess, trudging through the sand. I pulled a cloth from my backpack and tied it over my face to keep blowing sand out of my eyes and mouth.

* * *

"I need a break," Cody sighed, sitting on the top of a sand dune. Despite the heat and sand, it was a beautiful night. The stars stretched across the dark sky, without obstruction from light pollution, as Cody and I were the only living beings for miles.

I took a long swig from my canteen after untying my cloth mask. "I wonder how far we've gone?" I asked.

"Beats me," Cody shrugged. His cheeks were flushed from the heat. "There are no landmarks to find our position on the map."

"How are we able to tolerate a volcano but not this?" I asked, putting my canteen back in my backpack.

"The volcano lasts thirty seconds. This has been going on for hours," Cody replied, taking a sip from his canteen and retying his cloth.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit me from behind. "That kinda felt nice," I smiled at the brief relief from the heat.

"Uhhh... Matt, we're in a huge sand bowl. You know what a strong gust does, right?" Cody asked, crouching down.

I turned around and a large sandstorm was headed for us. I retied my cloth quickly to protect my face and crouched down on the sandy ground. A great cloud of sand blew over us. The wind was quite strong in this sandstorm. Sandiago was not lying. After a few minutes, the sand had cleared. I stood up coughing a little. "You okay Matt?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's continue," I began walking down the dune after catching my breath. Suddenly I felt the ground rumble. "Oh geez, it's one of those sand worms."

A giant beast emerged from the dunes and screeched, a few beetles scurried along the sand but soon found themselves in the mouth of the giant ten foot worm. Cody and I drew our wands and blasted the thing with fire. The great worm screeched and spit acid. I somersaulted to avoid getting dissolved. "Yuck," I gagged. Cody summoned a dragon that fought the worm with fire breath and claws.

As the two creatures fought, I happened to notice the terrible condition I was in. My robes seemed to be torn a little and the soles of my boots seemed to be worn down. Luckily, the dragon took care of the worm, which it took a bite out of before flying off.

"Is it... dead?" Cody asked.

"I think so," I responded.

"Oh, good, because I am starving," Cody walked over to the charred remains of the worm.

"Cody! Don't eat that, you doof," I gagged.

"I haven't eaten all night and we've been walking for hours."

"Yeah, but that worm is probably toxic or something," I said, sensibly.

"How bad can it be?" Cody shrugged.

* * *

 _An hour later:_

"Cody, I finished setting up the tents," I said, glancing around for my friend. "Cody?! Where are you, buddy?" I stepped to the top of the dune and saw Cody passed out on the sand next to the worm. "Cody!" I shouted running towards him.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh gosh, I should have listened to you," Cody groaned.

"Oh gosh, you ate some of the worm, didn't you?"

"What do you expect? Free food right out in the open. I took the chance."

"Doesn't look like a very good choice," I said as Cody began coughing. "You have any water left in your canteen?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"A little," Cody weakly stood up. I helped him to his tent and hoped he would feel better by morning. I also began to worry for our lives, as being stranded the desert with little water does not bode well. I laid down in my tent, not expecting to sleep, but my exhausted eyes soon shut and I was in a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Siamese If You Please

I woke up three hours later to bright sunlight filtering into my tent. The desert winds were rustling the tent flaps quite loudly. I crawled out into the sunlight. It was much hotter now. Sand grains swirled in the gusty winds as I tied the cloth over my face again. I saw Cody on the sand passed out.

Cody sat up and dusted sand out of his hair. "Hey, Matt," Cody's voice sounded a little raspy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Other than the fact that I spent the last three hours throwing up? Yes." Cody stood up. "My canteen is empty after trying to rehydrate myself but, yeah, my stomach did not like the part of the giant sand worm I ate."

"My water is empty too," I shugged. "The most we've got for us is being slightly more tolerant of heat as fire wizards, but we're toast if we don't find Yakhal Mountain soon. Let's begin walking."

As we reached the next dune, Cody's eyes lit up. "Matt! Matt! I see water!"

"Where?"

"Its' on the sand!"

"Cody, that's a Mirage. The sun and lack of water play tricks on your mind."

Cody sighed and we kept walking. After what seemed another two hours of walking (It was probably more like thirty minutes), Cody saw something sparkle in the sun on the sand. He ran over to it. "Cody! It's probably just another Mirage," I said, despite myself also seeing the sparkle. I sat down and realized my arms were pink from sunburn and my cheeks flushed again. I took my boots off as the soles had completely worn off. Cody ran back with a lamp.

"Wait, it wasn't an illusion?" I asked groggily.

"It looks like one of those djinn lamps," Cody rubbed the metallic lamp with his sunburnt hand. A pink puff of smoke came out of the spout and out popped a djinn. She wore a pink sleeveless midriff, a pink skirt, and had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, as were her earrings, and she had no legs, but she floated on a cloud of pink smoke.

"Hello! I am Istar, the mediocre djinni!" She said. Cody and I glanced at each other, confused. "This is the part where you say 'you're awesome Istar'..." Istar then looked at us. "Oh, where are my manners. Hello new masters. It seems two teenage guys found me. You two look a little worse for wear."

"We've been trekking through the desert all night," I said.

"I mistakenly ate part of a giant sand worm thinking it wasn't toxic," Cody added. "And we ran out of water."

"Oh phooey! That sounds terrible, you guys," Istar said conjuring a large case of water bottles. Cody's face lit up as both of us each grabbed a water bottle. Istar seemed to awkwardly feel ignored as Cody and I spent five minutes rehydrating ourselves.

"Thanks, Star," Cody sat down next to me.

"It's _Istar_. Now, boys, tell me why you are out here in the desert baking yourselves?" Istar asked.

"We are looking for Shamiss in Yakhal Mountain," I replied, taking a sip of water.

"Oh dear... Shamiss? I can take you to Yakhal Mountain but I can't promise you he will be nice."

* * *

Istar guided us for another hour before we reached a conical mountain. "Where is House Siamese?" I asked.

"It's _inside_ the mountain," Istar winked. The djinn led us into a valley where a path led us inside the mountain. The city inside was marvelous. It was forty degrees cooler inside. The city was built on tiers and at the bottom it was dark and icy while the top layer, with the House Siamese chairman's palace was under a hole in the roof of the mountain to let in the sun. "The Siamese created a city of Air Conditioning! Oh, isn't it _delightful_?" Istar smiled.

"Heck, yeah!" Cody grinned. "Now, where do we find Shamiss?"

"Follow me," Istar floated off along the streets. We followed her up to the chairman's suite. The area at top in the sun was just as cool as below, but the sun rays had allowed for the palace courtyard to be a basking ground. Several Siamese Qhats laid on lounge chairs tanning in the sunlight while still being cooled by the industrial air conditioning. The whole city was an engineering feat to be marveled at.

The three of us entered the Chairman's Suite. "Oh hello, Istar! How great to see you! I see you hired new servants," a qhat in regal attire said.

"No, Chairman Meow, these guys are not servants. They are travelers from afar, here to seek Shamiss for something," Istar said.

"Ha! I am not speaking with a ludicrous pair of foreigners," a djinn in red and orange said. I assumed this yellow haired djinn was Shamiss.

"You will if you want me to not report you to Eerkala, the queen of the Djinn..." Istar said. "Ya know... about that... _incident_ last weekend," Istar winked.

"Oh, oh dear, of course, I'll speak with you lads," Shamiss said in his Albionian accent. "On one condition, you must be presentable for our meeting, not looking like sunburnt dune wanderers."

"Thank you, sir," I bowed politely.

"Now, join us for lunch, great visitors. You must be _starved_ after your journey here!" The Chairman offered.

"You have no idea," Cody laughed sitting down at the Chairman's dining table.

* * *

After lunch Istar guided us to a small apartment where we could sleep during our visit to Yakhal Mountain. The first thing I did was take a bath and wash off all the sand, sweat, and dust. After I dried off and put my robes back on (which Istar had mended with her djinn magic) I actually noticed how elegant the room was. There were two beds and a large nightstand where Istar placed her lamp. I eagerly rested while Cody washed up in the bath room, which was really more like an indoor hot tub.

After everyone was refreshed, Cody and I returned to the Chairman's Suite for our meeting with Shamiss. "Enough of that pleasant ruse I was givin' ya two hours ago! What do ya want with me?!" Shamiss demanded.

"We were sent by Ignus Ferric to learn Scorching Scimitars," I told the djinn who had a temper hotter than a volcano.

"Ignus sent ya? Well, why didn't ya just say so? Ignus and I are great friends. He sent ya lads to find Scorching Scimitars? My sister Sandra can help ya there. She can be found..."

Just then, a longer haired, more feminine looking djinn similar to Shamiss came in. "Hello, brother," she spoke in a more Miragean accent than her brother.

"Just in time, Sandra," Shamiss began. "These lads are looking for the Scorching Scimitars spell," Shamiss indicated Cody and I.

"Hiya," Cody and I waved.

"You two look like nice young men," Sandra stated. "But-"

"UGH, there's always a 'but', isn't there?" Cody sighed.

"There is a rebellion. House Bumbai, the ice keepers, have begun rebelling, something about their people being 'sick and tired of being opressed for the last century'. Please help us resolve the matter swiftly and I can help you with what you need," Sandra explained.

Cody, Istar and I took an elevator down to the lower level of Yakhal Mountain and hid behind crates to investigate. The temperature was quite chilly down here. Bumbai Qhats spent hours freezing the water to feed the industrial cooling system keeping the mountain so refreshingly cool on the hottest of summer days. A qhat came over to the crates we hid behind and lifted one.

"What the blasted sand monkeys?! It looks like I found some Siamese infidels sent here to _oppress_ us further. Let them know that we are not to be bullied around. Our message to the chairman will be your broken bones..."

We soon found ourselves surrounded by Bumbai Radicals. "Sorry to kill the party, but I don't have bones," Istar taunted.

Cody and I began attacking the qhats. Several of them were knocked out while Istar summoned various objects or create obstacles to confuse them.

"ENOUGH of this!" A beautiful grey qhat in a white robe came out of the deep freezer. She approached me. "What makes you think you can attack my people?"

"No offense, miss, but your Bumbai Ice Keepers started a rebellion..." I explained.

"The Siamese started this. _They_ designed this city and let us stay only as slaves! We will not rest until we get equal treatment. Bring this request to the chairman at once. Bring his answer at midnight. Good evening to you all," the qhat turned back around and returned to her apartment.

"Well, that was rude," Cody scoffed.

"She has a fair point. The rebels have a valid reason for, y'know, rebelling..." I conceded.

"I am sure there is a logical way to settle the issue..." Istar said.

"I think I know a way to make both groups equal," Cody said logically. "Let's go see the chairman."

We re-entered the chairman's suite while the sun was setting. "Ah, hello travellers. Back from the ice keeper area?"

"Yes, and we have come to address a problem," Cody began.

"What? Is the air not cool enough for you?" Chairman Meow looked concerned.

"No, sir," I began. "Are you aware of a rebellion among the ice keepers? They feel they're not getting the treatment they deserve."

"No. My advisor Goofang must have left that out of his report. Thanks for telling me. What do you want to do to solve the problem?"

"I think the Siamese and Bumbai should share the basking grounds and ice duties," Cody suggested. It was quite a fair idea.

"Oh my word, that is a _MARVELOUS_ idea my boy! Why did we not think of that sooner? That foul Goofang never told me that the Bumbai were upset!" Chairman Meow purred.

"No offense, your highness, but may I point out that it's pathetic for two foreigners were the first to inform you of this when it's kinda your job to " I said to the qhat as Istar and Cody began to walk out.

"I know," Chairman Meow sat down. "It's quite sad. I'm firing my advisor Goofang at once. Go to his lab and let him know. I will go with Istar and your _genius_ friend to work out a _diplomatic_ solution. Fighting my insolent advisor seems more like a job for you, brutish young man."

"I have to _fight_ Goofang?" I asked. "And I am not very brutish, sir."

"Eh, you'll do fine. Onward Istar!" Chairman Meow exited with Istar and Cody to speak with the Bumbai leaders.

"Where to find Goofang?" I asked myself, glancing around the suite.

"He's in his lab," a qhat said. I turned around to see a teenage male qhat standing there. "My master's lab is outside and to the left. Let me show you, foreign brute."

"Thanks," I said before facepalming myself. Apparently, I am a brute to these qhats. At least we're going to get our spell and leave this city. The mysterious qhat let me into the lab. "Master Goofang, a visitor is here to see you," he bowed. "I shall now exit," he quickly tiptoed away.

"So, you are the foreigner who enlightened the chairman, yes?" Goofang asked from his desk.

"Y-yes, sir," I nodded. "And he sends me with a message: You're fired."

"This cannot be! I cannot be humiliated by a foreigner!"

I drew my wand. "The Chairman's words, sir. He is your boss."

"I am not going down without a fight!" Goofang attacked with several Sunbirds and Phoenixes. He was quite powerful.

I sent out fire blasts that knocked him back a bit, then I summoned a Firezilla that breathed flames on the Siamese cat.

"I surrender," Goofang gasped. "But, a few final words. I kept the Chairman isolated because I didn't want him corrupted. I see that my plot failed. I only had the Siamese interest at heart."

Just then, Goofang's apprentice, the one who led me here, returned. "Sir, are you alright?!" Then he turned to me. "You monster. He warned me about foreign brutes like you."

"No, my apprentice. It is alright. We shall go back to being humble scientists. The Siamese leadership has no place for xenophobes like me."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But, Chairman Meow ordered me to do this. He's currently making an agreement with House Bumbai down below."

* * *

A few minutes later, in the chairman's suite, Cody and Istar returned with Chairman Meow. "Good news, Matt. The rebels have agreed to the terms," Cody smiled.

"And Goofang, the xenophobe who started all of this, has been fired."

"Alright, I think you gentlemen have earned these..." Sandra said, holding out two Scorching Scimitars spell cards after entering the suite.

"Thanks," I thanked Sandra, admiring the card.

"Now, you voyagers can go home," Istar said. She summoned a magic carpet. "This will take you back to Caravan, where the world door is."

"That would have been nice to have coming out here," Cody laughed, sitting on the flying rug. I sat down, a little nervous about flying on the desert winds on a carpet. I held on for my life as the carpet zoomed out of the palace and up and out of the Sun hole at the top of the mountain. It was nighttime above the desert and the sands were drenched in the pale light emitted by the full moon.

"The view is nice!" I shouted over the wind.

"Yup," Cody said, the wind blowing through his brown hair.

I happened to notice an odd glowing portal on the desert floor. "Woah... what is that?" I asked.

"Let's check it out, we got time to kill." Cody said, turning the carpet around.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Chronoverge

We landed the carpet on a dune and anchored it on a rock so it does not blow away in the desert breeze.

Cody and I stepped through the portal and were hit by a blast of wind. We were on a ledge of a huge rock above the desert. "Woah..." I said. The view went on for hundreds of miles. In front of us was an opening with stairs leading down. On either side of the opening were two red banners with hourglasses on them. A Persian Qhat greeted us as we walked into the closed cavern.

"Welcome to the _Chronoverge_. How may I assist you this evening? I am Chronomancer Tyrell at your service." The qhat said.

"The Chronoverge?" Cody whispered to me. " _Chrono_ is a Latin prefix for _time_ , if you catch my drift..."

"Oh, right," I whispered back. "I'll ask him."

"Pardon my rudeness, but I cannot wait all night," Tyrell said impatiently.

"Do you by chance know of the _Eye of History_?" I asked the qhat.

"Bartleby's eye that allows him to see the past?" Tyrell asked. "Yes I do. What about it?"

"Well, you see," Cody began. "Long ago, maybe six years ago, Malistaire sold the Eye of History to the Cabal, and they took it to Mirage. Do you by chance know if it's here?"

"Though we do deal with history and time here at the Chronoverge, we do not possess the Eye of History nor do we know of this Cabal you speak of. I am sorry, boys."

"It's alright, man," I sighed. "We're just trying to help Bartleby feel better. He's been a bit under the weather. I'll probably return to Mirage this summer to search more."

"I wish you the best of luck, and safe travels. I am sorry we did not have what you are looking for," Tyrell said, waving Cody and I goodbye as we began to walk out and return to the flying carpet to continue to Caravan.

We soon flew into the mountains and landed in Caravan Canyon where the tents were located. "Hello, wanderers," Sandiago greeted us as we landed. I felt much safer with feet on solid ground.

"Hi, Sandiago," I thanked the old camel. "Thanks for the advice."

"It is not a problem. Safe travels back to the Arcanum, boys."

"Wait, how do you know we're from the Arcanum?" Cody asked.

"I see many things. When you get to be my age, you gain lots of wisdom... and connections."

"Let's go back, Cody," I suggested.

* * *

"Congrats, pyromancers!" Ignus greeted us the next morning at the Arcanum. "You seem to have gotten quite burnt on your voyage."

"Nothing fire wizards can't handle, sir," Cody laughed.

"Sounds like a fun voyage," Ignus chucked after we explained the whole tale. "I hope you both enjoy your summer, my favorite season."

As Cody and I exited, Ignus said: "Matthew, wait. I need to give you a message."

"Who is it from?"

"Baba Yaga needs to speak with you," Ignus handed me the note. I was a bit worried. I hadn't spoken to the old hag witch in months. _I wonder why she needs to talk to me_ , I thought as I walked across the Panopticon to Baba Yaga's office.

"Come in!" The old witch screeched as I knocked on her door.

"Hi, Miss Yaga..." I said walking in.

"Oh, hello Matthew. Long time no see..." Baba Yaga said. She was sitting at her desk grading papers.

"You asked for me?" I said, sitting down in a chair.

"Oh, yes. I have a mission for you. It's a summer internship if you want to call it that. I have a friend named Ford Pines on a world called Earth. It is the homeland of the Humans. Use this spiral key and go to Earth. The spiral door will open into Ford's lab, which is in a town called Gravity Falls."

"What is Earth like?" I asked.

"It is a very large world," Baba Yaga began. "It is like a combination of all the Spiral in one world. Like the First World in a way, but not fractured..."

"Alright," I said, grabbing the key. "But why does Ford need me?"

"He's been sending me messages about his hypotheses about the universe's impending doom. He may need a strong wizard to help him."

"Okay, Baba Yaga. I'll see ya when I return..." I said, exiting the witch's office.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Trip to Gravity Falls

I was excited to see the original world of humans, which are uncommon in the Spiral, outside of Wizard City. I stepped through the world door, but the other side was not a door. I could immediately tell that this land was unlike any I had visited before. I came out the other side, where I fell about eight feet onto a soft foam platform. "Haha! I am so glad I put that in. Now visitors to our realm don't have to break a leg when they come," the man who I assumed was Ford held out a hand... of _six_ fingers instead of the usual five… to help me up. "You must be Matthew Dragonblade." Ford said when I was on my feet. Ford looked to be about seventy years old. He had a pink nose while the rest of his skin was pale. He wore a red shirt, jeans, and a brown jacket. His face had a square-like shape and he had glasses over his eyes. His hair was grey with a few areas where it was turning white.

"Yes, sir," I said, glancing around the lab. There were many high-tech instruments that I have never seen before, including the huge triangular portal I was spit out of.

"You like my lab?" Ford asked. "This is actually the basement of my house, er, the Mystery Shack as my twin brother Stanley calls the place."

"Why the Mystery Shack?" I asked.

"Well, I shall explain. Many years ago, in the 1980's, I built that portal to reach a new dimension. You see, this specific region on Earth is a weak spot in the dimension; a hole to another dimension."

I gave him a puzzled look as I was utterly confused by what Ford was saying.

"Anyways, my friend and partner Fiddleford McGucket left me the day we activated the portal! All our life's work was for naught! My brother Stanley came along a few days later after I asked him for help. And, well, we had a small fight, the portal was turned on. I was sucked in for 30 years until last summer when Stanley reopened this portal using the three journals I had hidden. I returned home to find that he had turned my house into a tourist trap. Stanley has always been quite an entrepreneurial man, and, well, a scam artist!"

"Where did you go through that portal?" I asked, interested.

"Several worlds of the Spiral, actually; The Nightmare Realm, the M-Dimension, Wallaru, Zafaria. I'd like to explain them all later, but right now, YOU are living proof of my theory!"

"Theory?" I asked, sllghtly confused.

"My theory is called the " _Gravity Falls Unified Theory of Weirdness_ ", so called that because this place, Gravity Falls, is a unique place. Many anomalies occur here: Cyclops, Centaurs, even Gnomes for crying out loud!"

"Uh, I see that stuff every day basically," I pointed out.

"Yes, let me get to that, my boy. Remember how I mentioned that Gravity Falls is a weak spot in the dimension? Well, I think that beings from other worlds somehow have the ability to enter Earth through a wormhole that opens here. Therefore, beings from your dimensions can come here. The portal I built only makes the process easier, and it allows Earthlings to go to your worlds. The things you use, what are they called?"

"World doors," I answered.

"Yeah, those old things. They're so much easier to use. How do they operate?"

"Uh, by magic I believe."

"Magic makes things so much easier. They make world travel as easy as opening a door, literally."

"Yes. All you need is a key for the world you are going to. For instance, here is a key to Earth that Baba Yaga handed me."

"Oh, right. Yes, she did send you. Look, I need your help on a mission to Crash Site Omega. It's a crash from centuries ago when a UFO from a distant realm came through the theoretical wormhole and crashed into North America, creating the valley that Gravity Falls is nestled in."

"You don't hear that every day," I laughed.

"But, I cannot let you out like this. You must look like a normal American teenager."

Ford led me upstairs towards the Mystery Shack Gift Shop, where the secret door behind the vending machine opened. A man who looked like Ford, but wearing a Krokotopian Fez and a tuxedo, was tying his bowtie and getting ready for something. "That's my twin brother, Stanley. Stanley, this is Matthew Dragonblade," Ford introduced me.

"Is this one of your experiments, Poindexter?" Stanley asked, pointing at me.

"No! He's a visitor from a far-off realm! And don't call me Poindexter!" Ford answered harshly.

"Geez, look, get him hidden or outta here quick, cause I got some tourists coming here soon to see the new exhibits in the Mystery Shack."

"Don't worry, Stanley. I am getting him into a normal outfit. Where's the closet again?"

"Down the hall and to the left. Now, scram, I don't want any wizards scaring off my customers."

We walked down the hall, where some of Stanley's "exhibits" were. A Jackalope? Really? It's just a jackrabbit with antlers glued on. Doesn't Stanley know that he could find _real_ jackalopes in Cool Ranch? And, what the heck is a Centaur-taur?

"Pay no attention to those. My scam-artist brother makes these fake exhibits to make a living here," Ford said.

I nodded in agreement. Ford opened the closet door, and inside were some clothes similar to what Ford was wearing. I picked out a red t-shirt, and jeans to wear, and my robes were hung up and the closet locked so the tourists wouldn't find the wizard robes.

"Now, let's go," Ford said, walking back to the exit at the gift shop in the lobby of the Mystery Shack.

"Great Uncle Ford! Great Uncle Ford!" a boy younger than me ran up and hugged Ford. A girl about the boy's age followed behind.

"Hey kids! How was the bus ride up from California?" Ford asked them.

"Eh, it was boring," the boy said. "But, I'm SUPER EXCITED to be back in Gravity Falls! I mean, I can't believe my parents let me and Mabel return after that whole Apocalypse thing last year…"

"Also, meet Matthew. He's a wizard," Ford whispered that last part.

"Woah cool!" the boy said. "Wait, he's not like Probabilitor, right?"

"Oh, not even close, my boy," Ford said, reassuringly.

The girl was staring at me with puppy dog eyes and was grinning, showing off a mouth with braces.

"Matthew, this is Dipper," he pointed at the boy, "and Mabel," he gestured to the girl. "They're my older brother Shermie's grandkids."

"Hiya," Dipper said, awkwardly. He wore an orange t-shirt, khaki shorts, a navy blue pocketed vest, long socks, tennis shoes, and he had a lumberjack hat over his wavy brown hair.

"Hi," Mabel said, chewing on her long brown hair. She wore a pink sweater with a shooting star on it and a purple skirt.

"Sorry, man. Mabel does that when she has a crush… And, well, she gets a crush on any guy below the age of 20 and isn't a relative…" Dipper informed me.

We all walked into the gift shop. A girl a bit older than the twins was behind the desk. "Oh hey, I didn't see you come in," she said to me.

"He came through…. The Portal…" Dipper whispered.

"Oh, gotcha," she said. Then she pretended to zip her mouth shut, lock it, and throw away the key. "I'm Wendy, by the way," she held out her hand. Wendy had long red hair, she had a white and blue cap with a pine tree on it, and she wore a green flannel shirt and jeans with hiking boots on her feet.

"I'm Matt," I shook her hand. She had a firm grip, not something I was expecting from her.

"Dipper, Mabel! It's been a whole year since I last saw you guys! How was your last year of Middle School?" Wendy asked her younger friends.

"It was pretty cool, I guess," Dipper said, taking his hat off. "Can we switch hats back to normal now? I miss my pine tree hat."

"Oh yeah. Sure dude," Wendy and Dipper switched hats.

"So, brobro what kind of CRAZY adventures are you gonna go on with Ol' Fordsy?" Mabel excitedly asked her thirteen-year-old twin brother.

"Actually, kids, this one may be too dangerous for you."

"But, Great Uncle Ford…. I've been on all kinds of crazy missions with you, and…" Dipper stammered.

"Dipper, I'm sorry, but this mission is to Crash Site Omega…"

"Remember last time I went? I defeated those security drones by masking my fear! That was so cool!" Dipper tried to persuade his uncle.

"Look, Dipper, the… beings who flew that UFO into Oregon have awoken. Matthew here is going to help me defeat them," Ford said. "After that, I can take you there any time you want. Besides, you just arrived from California, take some time to relax and unpack."

"Okay," Dipper sighed. "Is Matt staying for a while?"

"I'll be here all summer," I said to the kid.

"Awesome!" Mabel said, jumping up. "Wow… I have had WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR TODAY!" she started running around the gift shop. I laughed a little when she ran into a postcard stand, knocking over the overpriced trinkets . "That didn't happen!" she shouted, covering up her mistake.

"You guys are goin' out for an adventure?" A chubby man with short brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes asked. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a question mark on it with a brown hat and cargo shorts.

"Yes, we are, Soos," Ford answered.

"Sweet," Soos answered. "You dudes can borrow my truck. I'll be busy here as the tour guide."

"Soos, I thought you were the owner of the Mystery Shack," Dipper asked.

"That was a temporary position that Stan let me have while Ford and he went on that arctic adventure or whatever. Besides, I don't mind being a tour guide. It's a fun job."

"OHMYGOSH! Soos! I see a ring on your finger!" Mabel said excitedly. Dipper plugged his ears as his sister was quite loud.

"I forgot to tell you dudes that I'm engaged to Melody. The wedding is in a few months," Soos addressed Mabel's ring comment.

"That's awesome man. Melody is so lucky," Wendy said, putting her feet on the counter and pulled out a magazine.

"Alright, Matt, it's time to go," Ford said to me a few minutes later. "Crash Site Omega is a 10 minute drive away, and then a 20 minute hike through the woods."

"Bye, guys," Dipper waved, sitting on a stool near the counter of the gift shop.

"We'll borrow Soos' truck," Ford pressed a button on a key and a weird thing that was called a "truck" unlocked. "Get in the right side."

I hopped into the passenger seat of this so called "truck". It smelled of old socks; pretty disgusting. "So, how does a _truck_ work?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot that not every dimension has the same technology as us. Read this article on my mobile phone."

Ford handed me a "mobile phone" that had words on the screen. The top was a black bar that said "3:45 PM" and "Verizon"

"How does this thing work?" I asked, extremely confused by this _mobile phone_. Earth is a confusing place. How does anyone live here?

"I'll explain everything later," Ford sighed as he began driving the machine.

We drove on a hard black road painted over with yellow lines for a while. I looked out at the small town of Gravity Falls. The town was in a valley surrounded by mountains. The cliffs at the far end had made a UFO-type shape from when the ship crashed here. Covering the ground was hundreds of thousands of pine trees that created a large forest around the town. Eventually, Ford parked the truck on the side of the road. A small gravel trail led deep into the pine forest. I grabbed my backpack out of the back of the truck and joined Ford. In the forest, there was nice shade from the hot summer sun that beat down on Gravity Falls.

"It's a couple miles to the Crash Site," Ford explained.

Along the walk, I explained some of my journeys to Ford. "Y'know, that Cabal you mentioned sounds familiar. I knew a triangular fellow once. His name was Bill Cipher. He seems evil enough to be in the Cabal."

"Bill Cipher? That name just sounds evil," I said, cringing a little bit.

"I know right?" Ford agreed. In a minute, we reached a large clearing. We had a clear view of the UFO shaped cut in the cliffs and there was a perfectly round hill in the middle of the clearing.

"That hill there is the dome part of the UFO. We'll enter through there."

Ford led me to the hill. A small hatch opened when the UFO detected our feet.

We climbed down on a rope into the massive alien ship. A lot of the symbols and architectural style reminded me of the ruins of Celestia.

"This place seems familiar," I mentioned to Ford as we reached the bottom of the rope and stepped on the metallic floor.

"Oh really?" Ford asked. Just then, clanking on the metal floor caused both Ford and I to draw our wands.

Just then, some weird alien people charged at us from the shadows, striking us with large astral spells that took out large portions of our health. This was a surprise, as I assumed star spells were just simple auras, not any major attacks.

Ford casted a few cyclops that hammered (no pun intended), some of the aliens. "Baba Yaga didn't tell me you were a wizard!" I laughed as I casted a powerful Raging Bull that trampled some of our opponents.

"Well," the old man said, "I've found some time to get into spell casting. I learned a few spells in my travels across the Multiverse, but I haven't gotten beyond humungo-frog."

"Cast the frog. It's pretty powerful."

"Oh, yes. I will do that," Ford casted the Humungofrog. The giant frog barfed all over the aliens. I casted a volcano as a finishing blow before they surrendered.

"What do you want?! We come out of hibernation after six thousand years of slumber in this strange world only to be attacked," the alien leader said, rubbing his head.

"Uh, sir, you attacked us…." I pointed out to the alien.

"YOU intruded our Celestian Supervessel!"

"Sorry, aliens," Ford began. "As a man of science, I was only curious of what was in here. I mean, I've been in here many times before…"

"WHAT?" The Celestian travelers exclaimed. "How DARE you enter our Supervessel! How did a security droid not capture you?"

"Well, everything was shut down the first time I was here 33 years ago…. Last year, a droid did capture me, but Dipper, my grandnephew saved me."

"Look, if you capture Ford, I will continue to attack you with these fire spells," I threatened the Celestians.

"Okay, we are sorry we drove our ship into the Earth," the Celestain captain said. "That witch Morganthe flooded our world and we had to flee! Some of our people stayed behind, but most of us fled. We were going to travel the Multiverse to find a new home, but my IDIOTIC pilot here crashed our ship into the mountains. We froze ourselves in cryogenic chambers until last week."

"Guys, Morganthe has been dead for a while now…." I pointed out. "It's safe to return home"

"As you can see, Earth people, our ship is not functional. We will need another century to fix it."

"Just don't disturb the town, okay?" Ford asked. "I may even be able to help with the repairs," Ford offered.

"You two are the kindest Earthlings I have ever met. The others I met 6000 years ago were a bit more hostile."

"Thanks," I began, "but I'm actually from Wizard City."

"Now that's a place I haven't heard of in a few centuries. How's ol' Bartleby doing?"

"Actually, he is not doing so well. I have to find the _Eye of History_ that Malistaire stole years ago."

"Ah, that eye is very important…." The Celestians agreed.

Ford glanced at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. We'd best head home now, Matthew."

"Farewell travelers," the Celestians waved us goodbye.

We exited the ship and walked along the trail through the woods back to Soos' truck. The sun was setting and dinner would be ready back at the Mystery Shack.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: House of Mystery and Suspense

I walked into the Mystery Shack swatting off a mosquito. It was a warm and muggy night. The door to the right reading "Do Not Enter" was where Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel lived. The Mystery Shack was actually a pretty large log cabin, with several rooms. Several were for Stan's exhibits for tourists while there was a kitchen and living room off the side of the gift shop. There was also Stan's bedroom while Dipper and Mabel slept in the attic. The vending machine in the back of the gift shop, if given the correct combination, reveals the secret entrance to Ford's lab.

After the tour, we all sat down for spaghetti for dinner. Mabel, as expected, kept the conversation interesting.

I stood up after stretching. I was quite tired after the adventure today. "Matt, could you PLEASE tell me about your adventure with Great Uncle Ford today?" Dipper begged me.

I explained to him the events of the day, and the Celestians we had faced earlier that afternoon.

"Wow, that sounds cool. Mind if I tag along anytime?" Dipper asked.

"Matthew, I need you again," Ford said.

"Can I come too?" Dipper asked eagerly.

"No, sorry Dipper, you're too young for this."

"But, I'm a teenager! I can handle it. I've studied conspiracies, read your whole journal…"

"Look, Dipper, I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Ford," I interrupted. "I think Dipper should come along. He seems very knowledgeable. I mean, he told me about all those monsters he faced last year."

"Alright, I suppose there is no real harm. Come along, Dipper."

"Thanks, man," Dipper thanked me as Ford led us into his lab. Stan and Mabel headed off to bed.

"Alright, boys," Ford began when we were in the safety of the lab. "First of all, I am excited to confirm the Gravity Falls Universal Theory of Weirdness! To recap, that is my theory that this town has a special property that allows weird creatures and events from other dimensions and worlds to come here. I have confirmed through a series of _'simple'_ theoretical equations that above Gravity Falls, as well as the exact point on the other side of the globe, there is a wormhole leading to the Spiral, where Matthew is from."

"That's so cool!" Dipper started hyperventilating. "So, you see Cyclops and Centaurs and Leviathans all the time?!"

"More or less," I shrugged. I see these beasts as normal occurrences, but I often forget that they are foreign here.

"Shouldn't we check the point directly on the other side of the globe?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, you mean the middle of the Southern Indian Ocean?" Ford asked, referencing the Globe and his several charts. "Nobody lives out there. It should be fine."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Indian Ocean…._

 _A fishing boat is suddenly swallowed by Khrulhu from the death spell "Call of Khrulhu"…_

* * *

"I also have reason to believe that Bill Cipher is back," Ford said solemnly.

"What?!" Dipper freaked out again.

"Who is Bill Cipher? You mentioned him before," I asked.

"He's an equilateral triangular demon who is not from our dimension. He is from the Nightmare Realm. I went once 30 years ago when I visited. I think there's a Spiral Door there? It's the darkest realm of the Spiral. Grandfather Spider is from there as well, I believe," Ford explained. I remembered the tales of Grandmother Raven, Bartleby, and Grandfather Spider, and how they created the Spiral. Spider was the darkest of them all.

"Bill Cipher has been mentioned in a prophecy: _'When Gravity Falls and Earth become sky, fear the beast with just one eye_ ', you see, Bill has one eye, like a Cyclops," Ford explained.

Dipper showed me a picture on his mobile phone of Bill Cipher. He was a yellow triangle with an eye, arms, legs, feet, hands, and a top hat on the top point of his body. "His eye shoots lasers and he can haunt people's dreams and enter their minds of his own free will," Dipper explained.

"Wow…" I said, "That's pretty freaky."

"Anyways, I think he's back. I don't know where he respawned but he's out there in the Multiverse. He's hopefully still locked away in the Nightmare Realm."

"I thought you erased him last summer when he entered Grunkle Stan's mind," Dipper mentioned.

"Yes, I did too… But I have a hunch that someone resurrected him. Do you know of anyone who would have the ability to turn back time to resurrect something?" Ford asked me.

"Well, there is the Eye of History….. But the Cabal has it. They might've used the eye to resurrect Bill!" I began to panic.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Dipper began to hyperventilate. "No more Weirdmageddon!"

"Calm down, my boy," Ford reassured his great-nephew.

"If only I could get to where the Cabal has the eye in Mirage. Only problem: it's a massive world."

"We can address the problem directly in the morning after a good night sleep," Ford said. "We can think more clearly after rest."

Dipper went upstairs to his room he shared with Mabel. Ford and I crashed on couches in the lab. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep very quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Bill is Back, Baby!  


 _Third Person POV:_

It was late at night at the Chronoverge in Mirage and several Chronomancer qhats were preparing for the night. One of the Chronomancers, Tyrell, stretched his qhat arms and sipped some milk when he spotted Chronomaster Devlin enter the Chapter Hall, where all the archives were stored as well as the Chronoshards that detailed the histories of Mirage's wealthy qhat families.

Tyrell followed his fellow anthropomorphic cat into the Chapter Hall. "Brother, what are you doing here?" Tyrell asked. Chronomancers often referred to their fellow Chronomancers as "brother" due to the group's brotherhood-type structure.

"That is none of your business," the Chronomaster answered. "Run off to bed Tyrell."

When Tyrell left the Chapter hall, Devlin entered the back chamber. Several Chronomancers were in there, but they had Cabal insignias on their uniforms. "Hello, my brothers," Devlin placed his hat on. His hat also had a cabal insignia. "We, the Cabal Chronomancers shall finally see the Cabal's wishes realized! We shall use the Eye of History to resurrect BILL CIPHER! With me in charge of the Chronoverge now, this shall be easy. The other Chronomancers don't know that a branch of the Cabal is meeting right under their noses. We will strike tonight and go to the Eye Room where the Eye of History has been sitting. I placed it there myself when Gretta DarkKettle gave it to me six years ago. Now, brothers, we shall bring forth the First World yet again!"

" _Ah Bulu Nahkarah!_ " The Cabal Chronomancers chanted the ancient Cabal incantation that has been in use by the order since the days of Ancient Krokotopia. It had no magical purpose; it was simply a Cabal tradition.

The qhats left the room and emerged into the main atrium of the Chronoverge, a large stone structure used to control the flow of the Sands of Time that cover the deserts of Mirage. The rest of the Chronomancers, for the first time, see their brothers in Cabal garb. A great battle ensued, but the Cabal agents, with their manipulation magic, easily knocked out the remaining members of the order of Chronomancers. Devlin led his Cabal brothers into the Chamber of the Eye where the large blue glowing eye sat secretly in a locked safe. Devlin grinned deviously.

 _"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium! Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium!"_ The Cabal Chronomancers recited the Latin phrase to summon Bill Cipher. A flash of light overtook the room and Bill Cipher materialized before the order's eyes.

"Ah! Mirage…" Bill began. "It's been too long!" The qhats bowed before the shadow demon. "Hello qhats! Why have you summoned me back to life this fine day? Tell me," Bill took off his top hat and pretended to sit.

"Oh great Bill Cipher. We request that you help us restore the First World," Devlin said to the triangle.

"The First World! I remember that place!" Bill laughed. "It's been a few millennia since I've been there! All I ask in return is access to Khrysalis. An Old Cob… I mean… old _friend_ of mine is trapped in there and my power is not at its full potential. I have to use a world door."

"Of course, anything you desire my lord," Devlin gave Bill Cipher a World Door Key to Khrysalis, realm of shadow and despair.

"I'd say it's a deal!" Bill shouted ominously. He held out his hand to Devlin. Bill's hand was lit with blue fire when he made deals. However, Bill often added a cruel twist to his deals, like the Djinn of Mirage do. Devlin shook the demon's hand without hesitation. The Cabal had complete faith in beings like Bill Cipher and Grandfather Spider who were usually feared across the Multiverse.

"Are you sure about this, Master Devlin?" a Cabal Chronomancer asked Devlin when Bill Cipher left to free Grandfather Spider.

"Brother, your loyalty is wavering," Devlin sighed in exasperation. "I assure you, Bill will bring our grand scheme to realization, granted that we have little to no interference from the Arcanum. I hope that settles the issue. Or do we have to take further extremes?"

"That settles it," the Cabal Chronomancer Initiate sighed.

* * *

Bill floated into Bastion. The atmosphere of Khrysalis was gloomy and the sky was a stormy green-grey. The world door sat in an enclosed space bounded by a stone building and a fence made of beehive hexagons with a hexagonal gate guarded by a mantis by the name of Zaltanna the Mirror Mask.

"Who goes there? Why are you a triangle?" Zaltanna asked Bill.

"Hahahah!" Bill laughed deviously. "I'm sure the real question here is 'why _aren't YOU_ a triangle?"

"What are you saying?" Zaltanna was confused.

Bill waved his hands and Bastion was struck by a rain of a thousand flaming meteors. "Hahahahaha!" Bill floated across the ruined city. "I forgot how FUN destruction could be! Haha! Actually, I remember how much fun destroying Gravity Falls was, and I don't regret it!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Two New Wizards 

_Matt's Point of View:_

I sat up from sleeping on the couch. _That was an intense dream_ , I rubbed my head. "Matthew! Look! The Bill tracker came back on last night. He was resummoned!"

"My dream wasn't a dream!" I panicked.

"You had a dream about Bill?!"

"YES!" I panicked.

Dipper rushed into the basement, still in his pajamas. "What's all the screaming for? What's the emergency, Great Uncle Ford?"

"Bill is back, my boy…" Ford conveyed the news to his nephew.

"What the?!" Dipper began freaking out. "OHMYGOSH THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

"He was resurrected last night at the Chronoverge in Mirage and now he is in Khrysalis to free Grandfather Spider. Two of the Multiverse's most powerful dark beings are going to be working together," Ford said.

I was pacing back and forth across the lab, my heart racing. "We have to stop them! Whatever they're doing it can't be good. The Chronoverge is where time itself can be controlled!"

"Based on Bill's speed, we may only have a week before Bill and Old Cob begin reversing time. I can go to the Arcanum and try to convince the scholars and students. I have quite a few graphs to print. Matthew, I cannot believe I am saying this, but I need you to train Dipper and Mabel to become wizards," Ford requested.

"I get to be A WIZARD?!" Dipper grinned.

"Yes, my boy. Be sure to go to the woods for practicing and don't burn the house down!"

"Alright, sir," I agreed. "Come on Dipper."

The thirteen year old boy eagerly followed me up to his room that he shared with Mabel. "I'll wake her up and we'll meet you downstairs outside," Dipper suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Mabel, wake up!" I heard Dipper say through the door.

"UGH… Dipper…. What is worth getting up at 7:30 AM?"

"Mabel, we get to be Wizards! Matt is going to teach us in the woods!"

"OMG! I need to tell my friends Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica all about this!" Mabel shouted excitedly as I walked downstairs. I hoped she was joking about telling everyone. We can't reveal anything.

I sat at the kitchen table. "Hey, kid," Stan said, putting some bread in the toaster as he flipped an egg on the stove. "Ford too much for ya?"

"No," I said, pouring a glass of juice. "He's cool," I tried not to make Stan too jealous of his twin brother Ford.

"Take some advice from Grunkle Stan. Ford is a dangerous know it all."

"But, Stan, Ford discovered that Bill is back," I said as Stan handed me some toast.

"That one-eyed jerk that almost destroyed this family?! Look, Ford may be a know it all, but keep him safe for me, okay kiddo?"

"Sure thing. I'm training Dipper and Mabel to be wizards today to help stop Bill."

"Woah…. That's sudden."

"Come on, Matt let's go!" Dipper ran downstairs super excited.

"Bye, kids. Don't burn down the shack…" Stan grumbled.

I walked outside with Dipper and Mabel. It was a cool summer morning. "Your uncles said we have to practice in the woods," I reminded them.

"I know a good clearing," Dipper led Mabel and me to a small clearing in the forest.

"First, you two will have to take a test to determine what type of wizard you will be," I said, sitting down on a log.

"Ewww…. I hate tests," Mabel stuck out her tongue.

"It's more like a personality test." I opened my Ravenwood spell book to the _Wizard Identity Test_ and duplicated the page, removing the answers I had circled when I was their age.

"By the way I was just joking about telling all my friends about this thing. At least, I'll wait a while to tell them. Besides, Pacifica will totally want to date you when you can show off your WIZARD SKILLS Dipper!"

"Mabel, shut up! Pacifica hates us…" Dipper groaned.

"I don't know…. you two were having lots of fun after you got rid of that ghost in her family's mansion…." Mabel winked.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but please take the test. The results will be magically generated when all the questions were answered," I told the twins.

A few minutes later they handed me the tests. Dipper was a Myth wizard, or a Conjurer (like Ford was), and Mabel was a Storm wizard, or a Diviner.

"That's perfect for you Dipper! You're always obsessed with legendary beasts and stuff!" Mabel poked her twin brother's shoulder.

"And Mabel is unpredictable, just like the lightning? Right?" Dipper asked. "Because she's storm..."

"Eh, more or less…." I shrugged.

"So, what kinds of mystical spells do we get to zap out of our wands?!" Mabel asked, eager to begin spellcasting.

"First, you need to master the basics. Dipper, snap your left fingers once and say _Ammo Dominus_."

He did as I instructed and fizzled. "UGH…. This is just like sports for me, isn't it?"

"It's just your first try, you'll get a hang of it, man," I encouraged my student. "Now, Mabel, snap your right finger and say _Electra Tempestrius_."

Mabel snapped her fingers and shouted the Latin phrase. A lightning bolt shot down and struck Dipper. "Ugh…." He sighed. "This is just like sports."

"Try it again," I said. "You have the potential. Try to focus more on the delivery."

"Alright…" Dipper cracked his knuckles, snapped, and said " _Ammo Dominus_!" A yellow and blue orb shot right at me, knocking me over. "Haha! Yes! I did it!" Dipper cheered.

"Great job Dipper. I knew you could do it!" I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Sorry about the orb, Matt," Dipper apologized.

"Oh that? That didn't hurt at all. Now, your next lesson is making a wand. Usually, new wizards would start using sticks as wands, but seeing as I'm not lame, you will get real wands. With a wand, you don't need Latin phrases to cast spells. You will use cards. However, you will have to seek a proper trainer to get cards, so I will have to teach you the Latin phrases. Or, even better, I could find people to teach you the spell cards _after_ you get your wands. Now we need to get back to the shack so we can go to Wizard City and get you some wands."

We reached the basement of the Mystery Shack. Ford had already left for the Arcanum to deliver the grim news to the scholars and students. I inserted the Spiral Key for Wizard City and let Dipper and Mabel through.

"Whoa… this tree is major sadness…." Mabel said gloomily. "Can I BEDAZLE him to make him feel better?"

"Don't ask, man…" Dipper told me before I could ask what ' _bedazzle_ ' meant.

"We need to get the Eye of History back and then Bartleby… er, Grandfather Tree will be back to normal… I hope," I sat down on the steps outside a sleepy, sad Bartleby.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"It's just that, there's always some kind of evil force that's out to destroy Bartleby. Next year it'll be someone else."

"Not so fast, Matt. Dipper here's got everything in Great Uncle Ford's journal. I'm sure there's a spell to help protect Bartleby!" Mabel said optimistically.

"I'll have to consult the journals after we save Bartleby," Dipper offered. "But let's go get the wands."

I led the kids to the Shopping District and found that Suzie Gryphonbane was at the counter of the wand shop.

"Matt! Hi! It's been so LONG!" Suzie hugged me. "I haven't seen you since we graduated last year, and Wizard Tech University has been _sooooo_ boring…"

"Sorry, Suzie. We're kind of in an emergency. I need a Myth wand and a Storm wand. These kids need the wands to help stop Bill Cipher!"

"Bill Cipher? Who the…?"

"Bill Cipher is working with Grandfather Spider to DESTROY the spiral!" I told Suzie.

"Oh wow, that does sound bad," Suzie handed Dipper the Myth wand that was sapphire blue with a yellow triangle with an eye, the Myth school symbol, that oddly looks like Bill Cipher now that I know who he is. Coincidence? I think not. Mabel's Storm Wand was a grey and purple electric bolt, made of electricity that could not harm its holder. "Look, I can train a Storm wizard pretty well. I have some cards I can teach her," Suzie offered. "I don't know about the Myth one though."

"It's against my better judgement, but I think I know the right teacher for Dipper…." I rubbed my chin.

"You don't mean...?" Suzie gasped.

"Oh, I mean it…." I winked.

"Matt, you are crazy!" Suzie facepalmed. "You know Miguel MythVault is never going to help you."

"He was the valedictorian of our class. He'd be willing to want to show off his skills, right?"

"Alright, but just remember that I warned you…." Suzie waved Dipper and I goodbye.

"Good luck Mabel!" Dipper hugged his twin sister.

"Same to you brobro," Mabel slapped her brother's shoulder playfully.

Dipper and I exited the shop. "So, how are you going to get Miguel to help me?" Dipper asked. "Suzie said he was kind of, y'know, _crazy_."

"Oh, don't worry dude. Miguel owes me for a small favor."

"What kind of favor?" Dipper asked.

"I may have given him a free A on a fire class report once."

"Oh, wow. Do you know where to find him?"

"Yeah. He lives at 542 Cyclops Lane. That's not too far of a walk."

"Cool," Dipper said. The kid was interested in some of the events of the previous year, and I told him, as he was a trusted friend, about Polaris and the Arcanum. We entered Cyclops Lane, Wizard City's Myth District. Here, the yellow brick road was lined with grey marble sidewalks and the buildings were made of marble with elegant Aquilan-styled Doric Columns. This area was clearly one of the city's more wealthy areas.

"Here it is. 542 Cyclops Lane…" Dipper stopped walking and looked up. The house was quite large and boasted a couple of Minotaur statues in the well-groomed front yard. We entered the gate in the black iron fence that lined the house's yard.

Dipper gulped as I knocked on the door. "Relax," I said, sensing Dipper's nervousness.

" _Hola, Matteo_. It has been to long! Who is this _amigo_ of yours?" Miguel greeted us and invited us inside the house. The boy had dark brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. He spoke with an unmistakable Spanish accent.

"Hi, Miguel," I bowed. "This is my friend, Dipper Pines, and he needs to learn Conjuration, or Myth, spells. So, I took him to the _best_ Myth wizard I know," I smiled.

"How flattering of you, _Matteo_ , but I do not do lessons. I am much too busy to teach novices," Matteo sat down at the foyer table. "What, with mi papa's trade company, I will have to travel to Monquista and Puerto Mico…."

"Ah, then, I must find a new teacher for Dipper. Clearly, you are not up for the challenge fit for the Spiral's _top Myth student_. Sounds to me like you've lost your edge, Miguel…"

" _Aye caramba_ , you're as manipulative as always, _Matteo_. I shall teach Dipper what I can in a week. No promises as to how powerful he will become."

"Thanks, Miguel," I shook my former classmate's hand. "Good luck, Dipper."

* * *

That afternoon, I arrived back at the Mystery Shack where I entered Ford's Lab in the basement through the world door. "Hi, Matthew," Ford was rolling his thirty-eight sided di from _Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_.

"Hi, Ford," I replied, pulling a Pit Cola out of the fridge. The peach flavored soda was refreshing on a hot summer day.

"Where are the kids?"

"Oh, they're off training with some of my former classmates."

"Alright, I hope they'll be safe."

"They're in the hands of the top Storm and Myth students in my graduating class at Ravenwood. What could go wrong?"

"I'm glad they're learning spells now. They'll be able to assist us in defeating Bill."

"How dangerous is Bill?" I asked, sitting on a couch.

"On a scale of one to ten? I'd say a seventeen…"

"Wow…." I said. "Are you sure we can stop him?"

"I hope we can. He certainly will have an even larger amount of power with Grandfather Spider aka Old Cob on his side. We'll have to see what the next 7 days bring."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A Dark Alliance

 _Third Person POV_

 _A Recap of the week:_

Bill continued his path of destruction through the long and deep canyon known as the Tyrian Gorge. The forces of the now dead Shadow Queen Morganthe trembled with fear at Bill Cipher's destructive power.

Bill also crossed the Starfall Sea, destroying any Deep Spawns and Khrulhus that surfaced out of the deeps. Soon, Sardonyx was at the mercy of Bill. Mantises ran in horror from Bill's laser eye that was tearing their city apart. Bill crossed the Khonda Desert, where he found no towns to burn to the ground, and finally entered his destination: The Hive. He battled the Arachne but he easily defeated them and found the entrance to the Black Hole.

"Old Cob! I know you're in here, buddy!" Bill floated down the spiral ramp down the hole. The triangle reached the bottom platform and cast a powerful astral spell to open Grandfather Spider's prison. A shadow ray shot up and Grandfather Spider levitated out.

"Mwahahaha… " Grandfather Spider chuckled. "Thank you, Bill, for saving me. I knew I could count on you."

"Eh, don't mention it Cob. I'm always happy to help out a friend!"

"So, has the Cabal sent you to rescue me?"

"Yes, the two of us can together team up again to undo creation!"

"Excellent," Grandfather Spider laughed demonically. "What shall we do, Bill?"

"The Cabal said only to restore the First World. Got any suggestions, Cob?"

"Well, the Eye of History controls time…. So, we may be able to reverse the _Sands of Time_ to undo the creation of the Spiral and, well, we may undo the birth of many mortals, but eh, I'm a petty villain."

"I don't want to die!" Bill objected.

"No you dolt! Like me, you are also an immortal, a primordial divine being. You cannot be undone."

"Oh, _riiiight_ …." Bill agreed. "Anyways, let's create the APOCALYPSE!"

* * *

The two demons returned to the Chronoverge in Mirage to get the Eye of History. "Come, triangle. We must enter the Sands of Time to reverse them."

Bill Cipher popped out his normal white eye and stuffed in the blue-green Eye of History into his eye socket. "Hahahahaha!" Bill's laugh echoed through the Chronoverge as the triangle placed his normal eye on the floor.

"What are you doing, Triangle?" Grandfather Spider facepalmed himself.

"It's easier to transport this way; and it's easier to use. Besides, I can see into the past. I now see why Tree….. Grandfather Tree that is…. misses this eye so much."

"Not so fast, Demons!" Tyrell said. The qhat had woken from his unconscious sate from the Cabal attack. "Us Chronomancers have sworn to protect the Sands of Time no matter the cost!"

"I agree!" Devlin backed up Tyrell. "I did not summon you to destroy the Spiral or kill any mortal. I only asked to restore the First World!"

"Funny thing, qhats. My deals often come with a cruel twist," Bill said, stifling a laugh. "Restoring the First World will destroy the Spiral!"

"But! You cannot kill the ones who summoned you!" Devlin objected.

"That's funny!" Bill chuckled. "What rule says that? Besides, I am a primal divine being. I don't have to listen to mortals, nor do I have to save you from the coming doom!"

Bill and Grandfather Spider laughed deviously as they floated into the portal to the Sands of Time below.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Raven's Child

 _Mellori's POV:_

I was in my dorm in the Arcanum, packing up to return to the Veiled Vale in Polaris for the snowless summer months. Oh, how I missed home. I threw some old fairy-tale books, such as _The Jabberwocky_ into my bag. I really enjoy those kinds of _weird poems_ after Baba Yaga introduced me to them years ago.

Suddenly, a knock on the door alerted me. I opened it, and I was handed an envelope. It was from none other than Matthew Dragonblade. _What would he need me for?_

 _Dear Mellori, please meet me and the others at the Chronoverge in Mirage. It's an emergency that can mean the end of the Spiral!. ~ Matt_

If the situation is dire, I should go... But, I may have to consult my mother. I pulled out a meditation rug from under my bed and mediated to talk to my mother, Grandmother Raven. I felt bad for lying to my friends that Baba Yaga is my mom, but I had to keep the secret safe.

"Hello Mellori, my daughter," she said.

"Hi mom, so there's a spiral threatening emergency at the Chronoverge, and..."

"I know, Mellori. My brother Old Cob and his friend Bill Cipher wish to restore the First World and destroy all that I have created."

"So we just defeat them and it's all good?"

"No! We must erase those beings from existence."

"Didn't Uncle Spider help you create the Spiral? Killing him for good would erase the Spiral!"

"Yes, my daughter. That is my plan. Spider will be gone, and Bartleby and I will be okay. You will also be okay too, as you are my daughter."

"Look, mom, I mean no disrespect, but I have lots of friends here in the Spiral, and I don't want to kill them! As much as I am annoyed by the old witch you gave me to, I don't want Baba Yaga to _die_."

"I know, letting go can be hard, but it is what is best for the universe."

"Alright," I said, a tear rolled down my cheek. "I'll do it, even if it means losing everyone I love. Baba Yaga, Cody Sunspear, Ellie Frostheart, Matthew Dragonblade, Logan Sandstone. They will all be... _gone_?"

"Yes, but it must be done. You will still have memories of them. Good luck Mellori. Make this old raven proud..."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Final Preparations

 _Matt's POV:_

Dipper and Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack from their final day of learning spells for the week. Both were wearing wizardly outfits in the colors of their respective schools.

"You guys look awesome," I told the twins.

"Thanks," Dipper said.

"Your Uncle Ford went to the Chronoverge with the others. My friends from the Arcanum are there waiting for us."

"Let's go be heroes!" Mabel shouted.

"Time to do this," Dipper said, putting on his usual pine tree hat.

"We're ready, Matt. Lead us to the Chronoverge!" Mabel said enthusiastically.

* * *

I re-entered the portal and used my spiral key for Mirage. The three of us rode on magic carpets to the Chronoverge portal out in the desert. Mellori, Cody, Logan, and Ellie were waiting there for us.

"Slowpokes," Mellori laughed. "What took you guys so long?"

I ignored Mellori's question and led the group to a portal, different than the entrance portal we used before. "This portal leads to the Sands of Time below on the desert floor," Tyrell said. "The Chronomancers will be up here doing our best to keep the Sands of Time flowing properly. You wizards go to the Sands of Time and stop those vile demons from their evil scheme!"

"What's their scheme again?" Cody asked.

"They're reversing the Sands of Time to literally un-make the Spiral and restore the First World," Ellie explained.

"Mabel and I have defeated Bill twice before," Dipper added.

"And we'll do it again!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I don't know much about Old Cob... er, Grandfather Spider though," Dipper shrugged.

"He's a divine being of pure shadow and he can be stopped only by trickery," Mellori said.

"Woah, how do you know that?" I asked the Myth scholar's daughter.

"We had very detailed history lessons at the Veiled Vale," Mellori shrugged and blushed. I could tell something was up with her.

"We don't have all day, guys. Let's go," Logan suggested. Our group of young magicians stepped through the portal into the Sands of Time. We were at the bottom of an hourglass structure. Sand was being sucked up from the desert floor. Likely because the Sands of Time are being reversed. The landscape was similar to the rest of the desert, except for the constantly swirling sands.

"Where did they go?" Ellie coughed. "I can hardly see"

Suddenly, Bill Cipher appeared in front of us, gazing at us with his Eye of History. "Give it back, Bill! That belongs to Bartleby!" I shouted.

"Hahahahaha! You think I'm going to listen to YOU?! And is this the force that was sent to stop me! You all are a bunch of children. I've met Shooting Star and Pine Tree before," Bill glanced at Mabel and Dipper respectively, "but I'm gonna have to come up with cool nicknames for the rest of you. Let's see, you are Dragon," Bill glared at me. "You, kid, will be Sun," Bill pointed at Cody. "You, young lady, will be Snowflake," Bill eyed my girlfriend Ellie. "You, tall guy, you're my favorite. You'll be Palm Tree," Bill said to Logan. "Finally, you, girl with the dark hair," Bill glanced at Mellori, "will be Raven! I've met your mom sweetie. Not a nice lady."

 _I didn't know Baba Yaga met Bill Cipher,_ I thought.

"Where is Old Cob?!" Mellori shouted.

"Why should I tell you that, Raven?"

"Because, my mom can defeat you, just like she did a thousand years ago!" Mellori taunted.

"I knew Baba Yaga was old but is she really that old?" Cody whispered in my ear, laughing.

"Be quiet SUN!" Bill blasted Cody with his powerful laser eye blast, disintegrating the teenage boy. "Who else wants to end up like him?" Bill asked. We all stood in silence. "Good. Now, a certain Old Cob wants to see you all. Follow me."

We all shrugged and followed the psychopathic triangle over the dunes. "Bill, we will defeat you again! JUST like last year!" Dipper said.

"I like you, Pine Tree, so I won't vaporize you like I did to Sun. Just don't be so... CONFIDENT!" Bill shouted menacingly. Ellie became very nervous."Oh stop it SNOWFLAKE! I'm a nice guy."

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"You too, Dragon?" Bill shot a laser eye beam at me, but I dodged it. I shot a fire blast at the triangle, but he stopped it with his hand. "Alright, that's it! Time to turn you unruly humans into CORPSES!"

Dipper and Mabel each shot Bill with their spells. Dipper used Manticore and Mabel created a Stormzilla. "Aim for his eye! It's his weak spot!" Mabel shouted.

"Are you insane, his eye is the Eye of History!" Logan shouted, his dark brown hair rustling in the wind.

"No! Listen to Shooting Star…. er.. Mabel! It'll be okay!" Mellori shot a leaf blast into his eye.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, summoning a Sun Serpent at the triangle.

"I'll tell you later! Just focus on stopping Bill!" Mellori shouted over all the blast sounds.

We continued to blast Bill Cipher. He shot a few eye lasers at us, but generally we could beat him outnumbered. "He's weaker than last summer," Mabel pointed out. "He was HUGE and was much more powerful!"

"Yeah, because Ford temporarily erased him, so he started at his minimum this year," Dipper explained while sending an Earthquake across the sand dunes.

"Huh?" Mabel asked her brother. The Eye of History then fell out of Bill Cipher's eye socket.

"I'll get it!" I said, about to run over and pick up the eye, but Grandfather Spider, aka Old Cob, materialized before my eyes and picked up the Eye of History.

"Not so fast, mortals. I will carry the eye. Clearly, my companion doesn't know how to use it," Old Cob snickered.

"Not fair! I can't see now!" Bill whined.

"Bill, you looking for this?" Cody said as he re-materialized holding Bill's normal eye, which was grey instead of white. The pupil remained black. Something seemed different about his eye but I wasn't sure what.

"Cody! No!" I shouted. "And how the heck did you get that eye?!"

"Matt, I know what I'm doing!" Cody whispered. My friend reached up and gave Bill Cipher his normal white eye.

"Ah, I can see again, friends! Thank you, Sun," Bill Cipher said, blinking. "And, Old Cob, you're going down!" I was shocked by Bill's change in demeanor...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Endgame

"Cody, how did you get Bill on our side?" I asked my fiery friend as we began running after Old Cob.

"Simple... when Bill disintigrated my body, not a pleasant experience by the way, I was restored at the last checkpoint, the Chronoverge. The Chronomancers put a spell on his all-seeing white eye, which was just sitting up there, mind you, to help him see the truth. I decided to return it to him to help us."

We cornered Old Cob in a small valley between high sand dunes. "It's the end of the line for you!" Mellori said.

"Hrummm... It's just a... ruse..." Grandfather Spider cast a shadow spell on Bill Cipher, breaking the enchantment on him. "I knew you kids had tricked him."

"NOW YOU PAY!" Bill Cipher turned red with rage and grew in size.

"When he's red, he's most vulnerable to attacks!" Dipper shouted. "And, again, the eye is the weak point!"

Bill's eye seemed to be on fire. "I got this," Ellie FrostHeart said. She drew her wand and summoned an ice elf to shoot Bill in the eye. The little elf was able to jump around without being hit, due to his small size. The elf paused and aimed. He drew back the string on his bow, and fired. I saw the icy blue arrow shoot up and hit Bill's eye right in the pupil. "Nice, buddy!" Ellie high fived her elf friend.

Bill shattered into a million pieces. "NOOO!" Grandfather Spider said. "I may be alone without that imbecile, but you cannot stop me."

Our group now focused our hits on Grandfather Spider. The battle seemed to go on forever. I cast several Sun Serpents, Fire From Above, and Scorching Scimitars over the hour long course of the battle.

Finally, Old Cob was down. It was time to kill him. Palm Tree, er, Logan Sandstone stepped forward. "Do it, man," Dipper said, taking off his pine tree hat.

"Hahaha!" Old Cob laughed. "You really want to destroy the Spiral just to end me?"

"He's lying!" Mellori said. "Kill him, Logan!"

Logan hesitated. "There has to be another way!" The boy said.

"There isn't! End him already!" Mellori summoned a life orb.

"No! Mellori! Stop! We don't want to destroy all the Spiral!" I tried to persuade her.

"Mother was right about you guys..." Mellori teared up, glancing at Cody, Logan, Ellie, and I. "You ARE weak!"

"Baba Yaga never said..." Cody looked confused.

"NO! You think that old hag is my mother?! Have you ever thought that Grandmother Raven has children too?"

"No!?" Cody, Ellie, Logan, and I said in unison and in shock.

"Look, I regret this. I love you guys. You were my first friends outside the Vale..." Mellori shot the life orb. "I'm sorry..."

Old Cob intercepted the orb. All seven of us stood there with our mouths gaped open. "My niece..." Old Cob shot webs at Mellori, entangling her. I didn't know to save her or not, but my instinct told me to save her. I summoned an Efreet, whose sword sliced the retracting web. "DANGIT, Dragon! I knew your group of seven were the key to it all! I was going to recover my Chaos Heart!"

Mellori was weak and collapsed on the sand. Old Cob reached out to grab her, but Cody blasted Old Cob with a meteor.

"Ack! You humans are clever, I'll give you that. You're too weak to kill me, too attached to the Spiral. You could have killed me when you had the chance, but you humans would rather let me live then end what I helped create..."

As Old Cob rambled on, I summoned a Sun Serpent. The villain was down. Do I kill or do I wait?

Grandmother Raven suddenly materialized. "Old Cob, I bind you back to the Black Hole in Khrysalis for another one hundred thousand lifetimes! And I will ensure nobody ever frees you AGAIN!" Grandmother Raven surrounded Old Cob in a bubble. "Get out of here children! WE will have a talk back at the Chronoverge. I am not happy with you children at all!"

We did as Grandmother Raven asked. I took the Eye of History and placed it in my infinite backpack. Cody carried Mellori, and all six of us ran back towards the Chronoverge. We had Mellori placed in an infirmary cot back at the Chronoverge. "I hope she's okay," Cody said, nervously pacing the room.

"I'm going to join the others outside, okay?" I said, about to leave with Logan. Cody gave a nod of approval.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Cody?" Logan SandStone asked me after closing the infirmary door. I shrugged to show my own lack of knowledge.

"I can tell from your presence that it was sucessful?" Chronomancer Tyrell said. However, he soon frowned when he saw the grim looks on our faces. "What happened?"

"Mellori was hurt," Logan explained to the qhat. "She's in the infirmary and Cody Sunspear is in there with her to keep her safe. But, at least Grandfather Spider was recaptured."

"That's good. I will notify the Chronomaster that we should have a party to celebrate our heroes saving the Spiral!" Tyrell said excitedly.

"Oh, sir, you don't have to..." I said.

"No, we have to! I will go notify Devlin right away!" Tyrell ran off. Logan and I laughed.

"I guess we're getting a party then," Logan chuckled.

"Matt!?" Ellie ran up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Can you believe what just happened?"

"What? You mean the party?"

"No, the whole battle, and Mellori..."

"Oh, that. Yeah. I did _not_ see that coming. I'm glad she's okay, though. Grandfather Spider almost killed her."

"Thanks, Logan, for not killing Spider," Ellie said to Logan. "You would have ended the Spiral."

"No problem," Logan laughed. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Logan chuckled. My friend then walked off, likely to help prepare for the party.

"Matt, what do you think Grandmother Raven wants to tell us," Ellie asked as I walked with her to the ledge where the exit portal is.

"Probably to tell us that we are weak mortals and then scold us for allowing her daughter do be hurt," I said, gently kicking a pebble while walking on the smooth stone surface of the ledge. It was sunset and the sky was lit up with oranges and reds. Coupled with the view of hundreds of miles of desert, the ledge provided a great view. Ellie and I sat along the rocky wall below one of the Chronoverge banners, so that we had no risk of falling _off_ the ledge and plummet ten thousand feet to the sand below. A chilly breeze blew, as we were high up, causing me to shiver a little.

"This view is really nice," Ellie said.

"I've been up here before. Just not at sunset. Cody and I came up here to look for the Eye of History while we were here to learn Scorching Scimitars. Little did we know, the Cabal was keeping it hidden here, which would explain why Tyrell didn't know about the Eye before."

Ellie rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay," she said.

"Same with you. I'd be worried sick if you got hurt by primordial forces..."

"Just like how Cody is worried about Mellori?"

"You don't think?" I smiled.

"Eh, it's just a guess..." Ellie implied. "We'll never know for certain."

"Hey, guys," Dipper came out. The boy had put on a sweatshirt. "Man, it's a bit chilly out here."

"What's up, Dip?" I asked as he sat down.

"I came out to enjoy the view. I tried my best to examine Mellori. She's not looking so good. I'd help, but I don't have any healing spells," Dipper sighed.

"Don't worry. None of us have anything beyond Pixie..." Ellie reassured the young Conjurer. "Well, besides Mellori, but she's too sick to heal herself."

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Mabel shouted as she ran out to where we were.

"Mabel! That's annoying!" Dipper covered his ears. I laughed a little.

"Okay, Mabel, we'll be there in a minute," I said.

Ellie, Dipper, and I followed an excited as usual Mabel to the Chronoverge hub where a feast table was set up. On the table was a variety of Miragean foods from pita bread to lamb chops.

After a quick dinner, most of my friends and I felt the need to visit Mellori again. I grabbed an extra plate and put some food on it to take to Cody. _He must be starved,_ I thought.

"Hey, guys," Cody sniffled as we entered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, handing the plate to Cody.

"Her heartbeat stopped a few minutes ago. I think she's dead," Cody said, his mouth full of pita bread.

"Oh, no..." Ellie hugged Cody.

Suddenly, lightning flashed in the room, and Grandmother Raven appeared in spirit form. "Alright, children. I have locked Old Cob back in his proper resting spot. Now, you children should be ashamed of yourselves for interfering in my plan! Mellori was to end Old Cob when you had him defeated. The Spiral would be rid of such an evil and all would be fine."

"Excuse me, Miss Grandmother Raven... Yeah, the Spiral would be no more if I killed Old Cob, and I'd rather not lose the ones I love..." Logan said.

"I understand. However, you did not let me finish. I intervened and saved you all because I saw the flaw in my plan. Mellori told me so much about you remarkable young wizards. You all will become as great and powerful as Merle Ambrose. I could not expect such noble people to destroy the universe for my sake. And I could not fathom losing the beautiful Spiral that I helped create."

"B-but... Mellori? She's... dead..." Cody sniffled.

"Oh, my child, it is alright. She will be back. I have the power to heal her," Grandmother Raven healed Mellori, and she sat up a little groggily.

"I'm... okay?" She asked.

"Yes. You are okay, my daughter," Grandmother Raven smiled. Cody gave Mellori a hug.

"Cody... you saved me?" She asked.

"More or less," Cody shrugged. "I brought you back here after Old Cob nearly killed you. It was nothing. Happy to help out a friend."

"Thanks," Mellori kissed Cody's cheek, and Cody blushed afterwards.

"Now," Grandmother Raven continued. "You all go home and enjoy your summer. You've earned it."

"But first," I began. "I need to take this eye back to Bartleby."

* * *

I stepped out into the Ravenwood courtyard. It was a starry, warm summer night. "Oh, hello there. I recognize you but I forgot your name," Bartleby groaned.

"I have this," I said, pulling out the Eye of History from my backpack.

"Oh, yes," Bartleby said as the eye floated up into his empty eye socket. His brown decaying leaves surged with verdant green once again. His wood returned to its typical strong self. "Thank you very much, Matthew Dragonblade. Now I can remember _everything_!"

* * *

 _Later, at the Arcanum_

We ran into Baba Yaga in the halls, heading to her quarters for the night. "Hi, Baba Yaga," Mellori said.

"My daughter is back from saving the Spiral?"

"Baba Yaga, you can drop the act, the secret's out," Mellori said. "I had to tell them."

"Alright, well, in my eyes you are a daughter to me, Mellori. Grandmother Raven trusted me with you when you were just a few months old. Now, I am an old lady. Please let me get to bed."

We all split our separate ways. Mabel and Dipper returned to Gravity Falls, while the rest of us retired to our dorms. I walked Ellie back to her dorm.

"Matt, I had the best idea for a vacation, just the two of us. We earned it," Ellie unlocked her door.

"Where to?" I asked.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue: Teaching a Pyromancer to swim

I took a sip of coconut juice and leaned my head back on my yellow beach towel. I dug my toes into the sand. It was hot, but not too hot here at the Floating Land in Celestia, with an ocean breeze cooling the air. Ellie had spent the afternoon in the water swimming to avoid the sun's heat, while I stayed on the beach, relaxing, tanning, and reading.

"Hey Matt," Ellie returned and sat on her towel. I couldn't help but notice that my girlfriend looked great in a pink bikini. "The water's nice."

"I told you, I can't swim," I laughed. "Fire wizards aren't that comfortable with large amounts of water."

"Then stay in the shallow area. Come on it'll be fun," Ellie teased.

"Alright," I said, standing up, and dusted the sand off my green swim trunks. I walked ten feet down to the edge of the water and stopped. The beach was quiet this afternoon. We were the only people around, with the exception of the local Water Mole fishermen out on their canoes in the sea, but they were far offshore where the fish were plentiful. I took a few steps into the water to where the salty water was up to my ankles.

"See, that's not so bad," Ellie giggled. She took a few more steps before she began treading in the water. "Try coming out here."

"That's too far," I said, taking just a couple more steps so that the water was up to my knees.

"Come on, Matt! You were able to defeat Old Cob just a few days ago yet you're afraid of a little water?"

I glanced down at my toes before taking a few more steps. Now, the water was up to my waist. "What's the point of this?" I shrugged.

"Now, just swim out to me. It's only a couple more yards."

"How?"

"Just lift your feet up from the bottom to the surface and use your legs to propel yourself out here."

I lifted my feet, a little uneasily. I felt my chest sink into the cool water while my feet reached the surface. I flailed a little bit, thinking I was going to drown, but I soon felt more comfortable. I gently kicked my legs to swim forward towards Ellie. I kept my face under water for a few seconds at a time, and I could see all kinds of fish down below in the clear water.

"See, you can do it. Granted, we are still in shallow water, but this is good for a beginner."

"This is shallow?" I asked.

"Yeah, the water here is, like, seven feet deep," Ellie laughed. I put my whole head underwater, soaking my auburn hair. It felt nice to cool off.

"We should head back to the Arcanum. It's getting late," Ellie said. "Let's go back to shore and dry off." I was a bit sad to end our one day vacation, but our second year at the Arcanum was to start soon, and the beginning of a new adventure.

*** The End ***


End file.
